Harry Potter and the Power of Destiny
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: AU5yr Slash: An abandoned Harry is saved by two people who wanted him dead. What do they want with the boy who lived? It is a time when truths come out and people change. Harry is done with games it is time to win! IndependentHarry CreatureHarry COMPLETE.
1. Slavery and Rescue

Disclaimer I own nothing I am just a lonely teenager writing Fanfiction so enjoy the story but all things familiar are property of J. K. Rowling

Summery; Harry is abused and is rescued by two very unlikely people this story will contain Powerful Harry, Dark but not evil Harry, possible creature Harry, and Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione bashing

Might contain slash so be warned if these things don't appeal to you don't read.

All reviews are welcome except flames to see how I am doing so please take the time to give a few words.

Guide for reading this story

_Italics is mind speech_

**Bold is parseltongue**

Underline is any language other then English

(Future reference does not appear in this chapter)

**Chapter one**

**Slavery and Rescue**

A young man was working in the dying garden of number 4 privet drive in Surrey England, the young man had messy black hair and dazzling green eyes. Sweat was pouring off of him making his over-sized t- shirt stick to him wetly. If this were any other teen aged boy he would be sitting in the cool house with his family, but this was not just any boy. This was Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived, Ministry scapegoat and all around savior of the wizarding world. For Harry Potter was indeed a wizard, though you would never be able to tell that by looking at him now, he had finally had a growth spurt and stood just shy of six feet his body was rock solid testament to the treatment he received from his family, he was frighteningly skinny and couldn't remove the sticky shirt because it was covering up the bruises that adorned his body.

You might be wondering what the savior of the wizarding world was doing in such a condition, it all had to do with his so called family the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter were sitters and when Harry's parents were murdered he was placed with the Dursleys, and the Dursleys hated Harry with every fiber of their beings. They worked him like a slave all summer, made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of his life, they had begun to beat him the summer after his third year at Hogwarts monitoring all his letters and making sure he was to frightened of them to say anything, now their latest punishment had been to forget to feed him. It was the third week of summer after his disastrous fourth year at school where he watched Voldemort return to power and was witness to the death of his fellow tri-wizard opponent Cedric Diggory. Harry had been waiting for news of Voldemort's actions since the beginning of summer but had received absolutely nothing from either his friends or Dumbledore. He was getting really angry with all of them and had begun to doubt some of the things he always believed in.

Harry straightened up and stretched the kinks out of his back, he had been given the usual long list of chores that morning by his aunt and he knew if he didn't get every single one of them done before his uncle got home he wouldn't get to eat and would probably get another beating. He didn't know why his aunt made him bother with the flower beds Surrey was currently experiencing a drought and all of the neighbor's plants were dead as well, he figured it was just to get him out of the house and make him suffer. The back of his neck and arms were burnt to a crisp and starting to peel, the pain from that didn't even register on his body after everything else that had been going on but it was just annoying enough for him to be unable to concentrate. He was just getting ready to do his next chore when a wave of dizziness overcame him in the garden shed.

He woke up a few hours later feeling very weak and disoriented, he hadn't had anything to eat for the past week or so, plus the fact that with everything that had occurred the year before at school he hadn't been sleeping more then two hours a night it did not surprise him that he had passed out. He got up on shaky legs and walked out of the garden shed, the sun was just beginning to set and his uncle would be home soon, he knew one thing for sure tonight would not be pleasant. Like a cloud of doom his uncles van pulled into the driveway and one very irate Vernon Dursley steeped out looked at all the unfinished work he marched over grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and hauled him into the house and up to the boy's room. Vernon proceeded to beat the boy to within an inch of his life then left the room huffing from the exertion. And one utterly exhausted boy who lived slipped gratefully into the clutches of unconsciousness for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry remained unconscious through the night and into the afternoon of the next day, a blade piercing his flesh woke him up to his uncles beat red face. "Your aunt and cousin and I are going on a trip to the beach we will be gone for a week you are not to leave this house or destroy any of our possessions, just to make sure you understand I will have to give you a lesson." He then proceeded to use the knife he had brought with him to carve words into Harry's flesh, Vernon then left the room for a moment then came back with a metal container and a lighter. He shoved a pair of socks into Harry's mouth then poured the stinging fluid from the container onto the letters carved into his nephew, he then dropped a match onto the fluid with burst into flames. Vernon sat back to watch what he thought would be his nephew screaming and begging for someone to save him, he was sorely disappointed when he looked down and saw nothing in Harry's eyes other then a grim determination.

Harry himself was in horrendous pain but he would not be so weak as to scream in front of his muggle uncle. This wasn't even close to the Cruciatus curse which he experienced full blown every night in his nightmares.

Vernon got tired of watching his unresponsive nephew and left the room in disgust leaving Harry to deal with the flames. What Vernon didn't know was that wandless magic could not be traced by the ministry, and Harry had been practicing. He put out the flames but the damage was already done the words were now carved and burned into his skin. Freak was written diagonally across his chest worthless went down his right arm and down his left was the word Harry couldn't stand the most, murderer. Apparently Vernon had heard what Harry screamed out in his nightmares about Cedric and used that knowledge to hurt Harry even more.

Meanwhile while Harry is recovering from his uncles latest lesson and discovering that he had been left no food what so ever, the leader of the light Albus Dumbledore was meeting with his long time spy Severus Snape.

"Albus we cannot let Potter stay there anymore, Voldemort is targeting that area he will find him very soon." Snape said making his report after a meeting. He was one of the only men alive who suspected that Dumbledore was not who he appeared to be.

"No I cannot allow him to be removed I am sorry Severus but he has to stay there longer. I know you think he is pampered I know otherwise he is not treated well at all. If he s moved from that house to soon he might forget to be grateful for us rescuing him. If the boy cannot be controlled then he is dangerous." Albus said.

"But surely you need him alive Voldemort would kill him, and you speak like he is some kind of weapon he is just a child." Snape said.

"He is a weapon and whoever has him wins and I will not lose him, so your answer is no Harry stays were he is."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing this was the Headmaster of Hogwarts treating a child like some pawn or weapon. Snape knew Voldemort wanted Harry dead and would stop at nothing to have him. Snape had noticed the changes in Harry throughout the tournament the year before and could see some interesting things. Harry had grown in power and knowledge to the point were he rivaled Granger at times he also acted decidedly Slytherin at times. Most people just assumed Snape hated Harry because of his father and they would all be wrong. Snape never hated the boy he was forced to by both sides, if Voldemort though he was on Potters side then his life was forfeit and Dumbledore explaining that he didn't want the child to be arrogant. Now that he was listening to Dumbledore he knew it was time to mark his true allegiance he only had to contact two other people, then he would go collect Potter and explain everything he knew.

…. Back to Harry…..

It had been three day since the Dursleys had left him and Harry was now too weak to lift his head he was dehydrated and suffering from lack of food and he couldn't sleep. In other words he was a mess. He couldn't even send for help as soon as he came home Vernon had burnt his things and shot his beautiful snowy owl Hedwig. He was roused from his stupor by a small popping sound coming from downstairs, Harry knew it was the sound of someone apparating. He summoned his last bit of strength and got to his feet. A whispered Alohomora later and he was out on the landing, he crept to the edge of the stairs and looked down. Their was two black cloaked wizards at the bottom of the stairs, one of the figures pushed its hood back and Harry's brain just managed to register that it was his potions professor from school Severus Snape before the last bit of energy in Harry's body gave out and he collapsed in a heap.

Snape and his companion wore equal expressions of rage when they first caught sight of the boy. They saw the bruises and stab wounds and burns across his naked torso. When the boy fainted Snape moved quickly up the stairs to carefully pick the boy up. The boy was greatly emaciated and in very bad shape, while Severus was busy cursing Dumbledore in every language he knew while trying to assess Harry's injuries. His companion was busy searching the rest of the house.

"Severus there is no one else here, they have abandoned him there is no food or money at all. It's a wonder the boy is still alive." The voice was male and aristocratic.

"He isn't likely to live much longer if we don't get him somewhere safe. I will take him to my Manor neither the Dark Lord nor the manipulative fool know where it is, go fetch your son and meet me there." Severus ordered the other.

"Fine give me about an hour to get him and avoid my wife." And with that the other was gone and Snape was left to apparate to his old home with The-Boy-Who-May-Not-Live-Much-Longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke confused and sore, and then it all came back the Dursleys leaving and Snape coming. As if his thoughts had summoned him his black robed potions professor came into the room and handed Harry his repaired glasses. The room came into focus and Harry found himself in a soft bed in a room done up in blues and creams, he then looked at his would be rescuer.

"Good to see your awake you have been unconscious for several days I imagine you have questions but for now you just need to rest. You are in a safe place no one knows were this place is now rest and I will be back when your recovered enough to hear what I have to say." Snape spoke carefully keeping his voice neutral. He then left the room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened had Snape really rescued him then spoke civilly. He could be dreaming his dreams were normally full of pain though not this dull ache that clung to his wounds. He finally surrendered his awareness into the healing hands of sleep, he would just have to get his answered later.

4


	2. The cost of innocence

Chapter two

The cost of innocents

When Harry awoke again he was in better shape then he had in a long time, he felt rested and refreshed his wounds no longer in pain. He didn't have to wait long before Snape came billowing back into the room. "Good you're awake again its time you were told the truth about certain things." Severus said as he handed the boy some robes and left he to change.

When Harry finished getting dressed he left the room to find Snape there to lead him to his study. When they got to the room Harry was instantly on alert he had caught sight of the other two people in the room. Snape saw the boy tense up like he was about to be hit and decided to speak. "It's alright Harry they helped to rescue you they are no more death eaters then I am."

That persuaded Harry to lift his downcast eyes and he meet two sets of steal gray eyes. Draco and Lucius Malfoy were there. He thought he would see disgust on Lucius's face and hatred on Draco's, but he was proven wrong. Lucius had an expression of rage but he knew it was not directed towards him and Draco had a look of curiosity.

"You said you had things to explain to me I assume that this is part of it." Harry said addressing Snape.

"You would be right," Severus told him. "Now what we have to say might sound unbelievable but please hear us out before you pass judgment." At Harry's nod he continued. "You know that I am a spy what most people don't know is why I became a death eater in the first place and then switched. Well the truth is I never wanted to be one, Dumbledore needed a spy in the ranks and he can be ruthless to get what he thinks he needs. I had a wife and child at the time and that made me the perfect target. I had been raised in the Dark Arts and was very good at them Dumbledore knew I was the best choice. He blackmailed me saying that if I did this for him he would protect my family and that if I didn't then he would accuse me of Dark activities and have them taken away. I did the only thing I could I went along with his plan. In order to receive the Mark when I was not truly devoted to the cause I invented a potion that would protect me. When Dumbledore found out about the potion he started looking for more spies. Lucius here was his next target and Dumbledore got him for similar reasons as he got me.

Then the worst happened Dumbledore did not keep his promise, my family was attacked by Light supporters wanting to stop an evil death eater's life. They killed my wife and took my son, I know he is dead now I felt him die just days after they took him. When Lucius found out about Dumbledore's treachery he decided to go against Dumbledore's ultimatum. I leave that story for him to tell you if he feel like revealing it.

Now we are getting in to parts that pertain to you, when Dumbledore first heard the prophecy he knew you were going to be special. He also knew that you had to meet Voldemort to be marked. Have you ever wondered why they stayed at Godrics Hollow when Potter Manor still stands and the wards there would keep most things out. Well the reason is Dumbledore persuaded them that the Hollow would be a better choice and he actually suggested they use Pettigrew instead of Black as secret keeper. That's why he believed you so fast about Sirius's innocents. In other words Harry he set up your family to be attacked, and did not stop them from imprisoning Sirius. Your parents will was never read because Dumbledore told them to wait until you were older, I know for a fact that the will said that if anything happened to them you were not to be placed with the Dursleys. Harry I hate to bring up old wounds but he is fully aware of the abuse you suffer, in fact he is using that abuse to make you follow him unquestioningly he is trying to turn you into the ultimate weapon a tool to be used to defeat Voldemort and then be abandoned to the wolves.

I know this is coming at you fast I just want you to be aware that while everyone in this room is accused of Dark activities we are not on either the light or Dark side we are part of the grey and we think you need all the help you can get. You may not wish to believe me but think back to everything that has happened in the last four years and tell me Dumbledore has not been manipulating you all throughout your time at Hogwarts."

Harry did exactly as his professor told him and thought back to all that had happened. Starting with the first day he went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and some of the things he said. Like not a witch or wizard went bad that wasn't in Slytherin but he knew about Black or Pettigrew. Then it was meeting Ron on the Hogwarts express and his comments on Slytherins before his meeting with Draco Malfoy. Heal so thought about all the difficult and dangerous things he had been through, and he could see the hand of Dumbledore on them all.

He looked up to the rooms occupants and they all saw determination and rage swimming in his emerald eyes and his power was just radiating off of him. "I believe you now what do we do about it."

Severus and Lucius both winced at the headache Harry's power gave them and then Lucius spoke "If you allow us we will train you your power is enormous and must be controlled. Also its time for the manipulator to get a taste of his own medicine, we will get Dumbledore back at his own game. We can exact our revenge on the Dursleys. So are you willing to learn from us alongside Draco?"

With that Harry looked at Draco, who had looked just as shocked as Harry when Severus told them about Dumbledore. "You once offered me your hand in friendship and I was too scared to take it, now it is my turn I propose a truce and see where that leads. I would be honored to learn alongside you." And with that Harry held out his hand. Draco hesitated for a moment then took the hand.

"I agree to the truce, but may I ask why you would want to have a possible friendship with a Slytherin?" he asked.

"You deserve to know that much, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I fought it and ended up in Gryffindor not that I think about it me fighting the Hat so hard came from Dumbledore's manipulations." Then the rest of the people in the room were shocked to see a smirk come across Harry's face. "Professor," he said addressing Snape, "I remember reading something in a book from the school library that if a student feels they have been placed in the wrong house that student may request a resorting. Wouldn't that be a great way of getting back at Dumbledore? I know the Hat would put me in Slytherin given the chance. Would you allow me to switch?"

"That would be the perfect revenge foiling one of his plots." Snape said musing over the possibilities these new ideas brought. "I would definitely accept you into the house after what I saw last year, you really do belong there. If you have Draco's backing and proves yourself the serpent house will be the perfect lair for you. The fact that you are so much a Slytherin yet in Gryffindor suggests the Hat may have been tampered with we will have to check that before your resorted." Snape answered.

"Now that, that part is settled what will you be teaching me?" Harry asked the determination showing clearly on his face.

"We don't know yet simply because we don't know what you already know we will have to test you somehow then proceed from there. Your power is immense but it will do you little good if you don't know the spells." Lucius said.

"That reminds me we have a problem. My uncle destroyed all my stuff including my wand I will need a new one." Harry said.

"We will have to go out then, a simple glamour to hide the damage and your scar would work, you have changed a lot this summer." Snape said. "I have a question though if you didn't have a wand how do you open your bedroom door, and yes I know you did?"

Instead of answering Harry held his hand out and one of the candlesticks on the mantle piece flew into his hand. "I picked up a few tricks after Voldemort killed Cedric I couldn't help but think it was my fault I should have done something."

"Wandless magic is rare this is a very good thing." Snape sad sounding a trifle impressed. "We will work to develop that, though it looks like you don't need much help. You still need a wand we will want to keep this a surprise."

Draco spoke up then "Is there a place where we can fly here, Sev?" Draco asked using the old name he had given his godfather when he was younger.

"Yes Draco there is a place for you two to fly, and I have asked you not to call me that around other people." Snape said sounding strict but everyone could see the humor in his eyes.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today or tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"The sooner the better I am sure Dumbledore knows you are gone already and Voldemort probably knew as soon as we took you. There will be people out looking for you, we will need to make the glamour as strong as possible." Lucius said.

"I can put the glamour on wandlessly, if I say the spell in Parseltongue then only another Parselmouth will be able to take it off. Do you have any nieces or nephews professor?" Harry said after some thought.

"Yes I do have a nephew, Dumbledore and Voldemort know about him, why do you want to know?" Snape asked although he had a pretty good idea.

"If I glamour myself as your nephew then I can blend in with the three of you. No one would have any reason to check." Harry said. "I am aware that Dumbledore is a legilimens, I need one of you to check my shields."

"I will Harry, but one question first how do you know what Legilimency and Occlumency are?" Snape asked.

"I came across the two practices when I was looking for something to help me breathe underwater in the second task. I was getting desperate so was looking in any book I could lay my hands on. I read about how to tell if someone was attacking your mind. To my surprise I found out I was being scanned regularly from someone within the school. I narrowed it down to Dumbledore but at the time I thought he was doing it to protect me I know differently now he was making sure his tool was still his. I didn't think much about it again until after the third task, I figured they would come in handy. Plus the Legilimency complements some of the other things I can do."

The three people in the room looked shocked a fourth teaching himself two extremely advanced bits of magic the two adults looked at him with new respect. Draco didn't know what to think so he kept quiet. Snape snapped out of his shock and silently went into Harry's mind, and came to a thick wall. As much as he tried he could not get through, Harry's shield was better then his own.

"Well done Harry your shield is impenetrable." Severus said.

"Um not to be rude but you have a small flaw in your shields if someone struck you hard enough and fast enough they could get through. Lucius your wall is solid but it could use some reinforcements. To repay you for your trouble of rescuing me do you want me to teach Draco?"

The two older wizards were shocked this child just proved his mind was stronger then there own. They had been fooling both Voldemort and Dumbledore for years and no one had gotten through there shields before. They hadn't even felt Harry's attack. "If Draco wishes to learn by all means help him keep safe." Lucius answered.

Draco couldn't keep quiet any longer he had to speak. "I would like too learn from you Harry, I can tell from Sev's and Father's reactions that you're good at it."

"You two can start that later, it is getting late if we wish to go to the alley today it will have to be done soon." Snape said sorry to interrupt those two could use an honest friendship.

Snape fetched a picture of his nephew who attended Durmstrang School. Harry studied the picture for a moment then closed his eyes and concentrated. The others watched as his features changed and molded until there was an exact replica of Snape's nephew standing there. Then they all flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

The patrons that were in the dim pub were shocked when four tall figures stalked gracefully into the Leaky Cauldron. The four people went out the back and opened the archway into the alley.

"Where do we go first?" Harry asked.

"Grinngotts then Ollivanders," Snape said after a moments thought.

"Fine," Lucius said. "lets get going we need to get out of here soon."

They made there way to he snowy white marble building. They were immediately accosted by a goblin and in short order was speeding along one of the subterranean tunnels in the Grinngotts cart.

They got to Harry's vault first and he was surprised to see the dark looks that came across the two adult wizard's faces. "I know there should be more here, the Potters were one of the richest purebloods and the Evans weren't far behind." Lucius told Harry in a low voice so the goblin driving them couldn't here.

"Who would be able to keep me from my money, and wait my mother was a pureblood?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Yes your mother was a pureblood you were told otherwise under orders from Dumbledore. Your aunt hated magic because she was a squib I am guessing the night he placed you with them he put a memory charm on her to make her forget magic but not her hatred. The only way someone would be able to affect your money would be if your parents Willed it to someone else or your magical guardian stepped in. Your magical guardian is Sirius and I know that mutt would never steal from you so it must be because the Will wasn't read. This money must be your trust fund. We can talk it over with the goblins some other time we need to get moving." Snape explained all this very quickly while helping Harry to pile money into his money pouch.

The four wizards continued on to the Malfoy and Snape vaults and were soon outside of Grinngotts blinking in the bright light. They all drew the hoods of there black robes up to shield there eyes. The four of them went down the alley and into Ollivanders wand shop.

"Ah Mr. Potter I wondered when you would be in again." (He was able to sense Harry's magical signature) Then he wondered off amongst the shelves grabbing long thin boxes as he went. Then he had Harry try each wand, as time paced the pile of tried wands grew and grew until Ollivander reached into the very back of the very last shelf and came out with a black box. Inside the box on a bed of red velvet sat the most powerful wand Harry had ever seen. "Try this one please Mr. Potter." The old wand maker told him as he carefully laid the wand in Harry's hand.

Harry felt the magic course through him aligning all his power and pulling latent strengths to the surface, instead of the red and gold sparks he got with the first wand. This time the tip of his wand erupted with sparks of all different hues and brightness.

"Perfect," Ollivander started taking the wand from Harry and wrapping it up. "This wand is 14 inch with ash wood and the core is phoenix feather, unicorn tail hair, and dragon heart-string braided together soaked in the blood of all three creatures, willingly given of course. This wand will give power and strength to any spell as long as the intentions are good, the moment Mr. Potter that you intend to do harm with evil in your heart the unicorn elements in the wand will stop the spell. Just remember when it comes to magic there is no light or dark only intentions."

The four quickly left the shop their thoughts weighed down with what Olivander had said. Harry walked around in a fog, barely even registering the trip to the robe shop, he only tore himself out of his stupor when they arrived at the book store. Harry replaced all the books Vernon had burned and then perused the self grabbing books that caught his interest. He went to the counter to pay for his books and Snape looked on curious as to what the young man had bought himself, he was surprised to see no fiction books only books on Charms, defense, Transfiguration, history, and not a small amount on potions. He met Harry's eyes and nodded approvingly at his choices.

They made there way back to the Leaky Cauldron and from there got to Snape Manor. The four of them ate dinner together in the dinning room and preceded to get ready for bed. Harry crawled in and fell asleep quickly for once exhausted enough to not worry about dreams.

He couldn't be that lucky in the middle of the night he was thrown in a vision from a death eater meeting. He watched as muggles were tortured and killed and every time the Cruciatus curse was cast Harry felt it. The pain was like white hot knives piercing his flesh. In between rounds of pain he could see death eaters running and casting other curses he noticed two death eaters were running along with the rest but never once cast a spell. As the raid started to end Harry knew what was coming next, the one curse that hurt worse then the Cruciatus in his dreams. The death eaters began to call out Avada Kedavra, and as the green curses hit the innocent people Harry felt like his body was being ripped apart piece by agonizingly slow piece. Finally his body could no longer stand the pain and he started screaming. He felt someone shaking him trying to get him awake, but in his already frightened state he panicked and curled up in a ball shielding himself from what ever was shaking him. Ever so slowly he came through the fright and was able to look around coherently, just to find Draco Malfoy on the side of his bed, worry pouring off of him like lava.

"Harry finally your awake what was that all about." He asked.

"I saw a death eater raid. Did Snape and your father get called tonight by a chance?" Harry asked.

"Yes they did get called but they should be back soon it is nearly 2 am."

"They are not going to be in very good shape when they come back, I have seen raids like this one before and they are spawned by Voldemort's anger that means he is going to put every one of them under the Cruciatus."

"Severus has a stash of potions for after meetings, do you want to go back to sleep or wait up for them?" Draco asked somewhat hesitantly.

Harry still getting used to this new side of Draco took a moment to answer. "I will wait up for them I never can sleep after seeing one of their raids at least if I wait up I can tell myself that I am being useful." Harry then noticed a warm fluid on his face and wiped of the blood that had seeped from his scar.

"Why was your scar bleeding and why were you screaming like that, I can understand fright but you were screaming from pain." Draco asked.

"My scar bled because I am connected to Voldemort it opens every time I have mind to mind contact with him which I do in the visions. I was screaming because the curses used in the visions effect me, I can actually keep quiet through a Cruciatus curse now, I screamed because tonight they used Avada Kedavra."

"You were under Cruciatus, for how long and how many times?" Draco asked deadly serious.

"I am not sure how many over a dozen and for about ten minutes a piece."

"You were under the Cruciatus that much and you can throw off the pain, most people don't last more then a minute." Draco said his voice showing a large measure of respect. He then continued to speak, "I know you have been wondering why I have been acting so different and I want you to know why." He took a moment to collect himself then began again. "I ware a mask at school, I have to maintain the family name and with Voldemort still out there we needed to make sure he had nothing to be suspicious about. Right now you are finally seeing the real me. When I first offered you my hand you refused, I had to try if you had started out in Slytherin no one would complain about me being nice to the Boy Who Lived. When you refused you made it so I would put my father in jeopardy if I tried to befriend you again. I am glad you were resorted into Slytherin you will find we are not as bad as every one thinks. We take care of our own, I have seen the way the other houses abandon there own members when they need them the most. Even your Gryffindors are the same maybe even more so then the others."

"I know you are right about Gryffindors, most of the time I am their Golden Boy other times I am their scapegoat. I regretted going into that house many times, no one there understands what it is like for me. I think some of the Slytherins would."

"What bothers you the most?" Draco asked out of pure curiosity.

Harry took time and read him carefully before replying. "I don't like loud noises and I absolutely detest touch, it reminds me of things I would rather forget."

"I know you must be worried that I would use this against you, just think for a moment has a single Slytherin lied to you including Voldemort?"

Draco had Harry stumped with that one, he couldn't think of one time. Voldemort hated him but at least he was honest in his hatred he never tried to make him think otherwise. With the possible exception of the offer in first year but that was more like trying to recruit him then anything else.

"I see your point Draco, I am glad you took the time to talk to me."

The two boys continued talking between themselves at some of their more memorable fights, each one of them saying what the fight was about to them. They surprised themselves most of the fights they had had they could not think of why they were started in the first place.

There conversation was interrupted by the two battered men apparating into the room. Draco managed to catch his father while Harry was left to deal with Snape. Luckily Draco knew where the potions were. They carefully fed them to the older wizards, waiting until they were fully recovered before settling back into chairs before the fire.

"Why are you two up?" Lucius asked his son.

Draco looked over to Harry silently asking for permission, when he saw Harry nod he started speaking. "I was sleeping until I heard Harry scream, when I got to his room I found him screaming and thrashing and his scar was bleeding. I tried to wake him up but he just curled up in a ball and tried to suppress his screams, he slowly came to. He told me he saw the raid and to expect you two back in bad shape, turns out he was right."

"Why were you screaming Harry?" Snape asked knowing there was more.

"I feel the curses sir, every time Cruciatus was cast I was hit with it too." Harry answered.

"No wonder you screamed." He said.

"Actually I didn't scream from that, though it hurt like hell. I screamed when they started using Avada Kedavra it feels about ten times worse then Cruciatus." Harry corrected him and opened his mind shields just enough to let Snape see he wasn't exaggerating.

Severus just looked stunned, the expression would have been amusing to see on the normally stoic potions professor if it wasn't such a deadly serious topic. "You can trow off the pain of Cruciatus it was thought impossible, Harry you must have seen more pain then most people alive today to be able to do that." He thought to himself for a moment as if debating whether or not to ask the next question. Finally he apparently finished the private debate as he opened his mouth to speak. "Harry could you tell us what happened to you at the Dursleys, you don't have to but it would help."

"It will be a long story, but I guess most of us aren't going to sleep so I might as well tell it now. I was at first their servant by the time I was two I could walk on my own I was given chores to keep me busy all day. When I could reach the stove I made the meals. If I didn't complete the chores or something went wrong with the kitchen I was locked in the cupboard under stairs that was my room for eleven years. I was not given food during any of my punishments. They began to hit me when I was young not a severe beating just a slap or a punch here or there when I was five. When I was six and Dudley and I were in school woe betide me if I got better marks then him. If any accidental magic was performed or indeed if anything went wrong at all it was blamed on me and I was one again looked in my cupboard. The years kept going and the abuse escalated into more and worse beatings, I am not sure how many bones he broke but I know it was quite a lot. Then school started and living on with the Dursleys became hell on earth. I was beat every night and they slowly stopped feeding me. I tried to get Dumbledore to keep me at the school but he wouldn't here about it. He kept spouting nonsense that I would be safer there then anywhere else." By the end of Harry's rant his power had come back into view pulsing around him.

Snape just thought about what Dumbledore's manipulations had cost this boy. His very innocence was taken from him, Dumbledore was extremely lucky that this wizard did not turn into another Voldemort. Snape knew he and Lucius would need a headache cure potion Harry's magic was so bright it was painful to a fully trained wizard not even Voldemort or Dumbledore could match this boy for raw power. All Harry needed was training and Snape was now fully committed to this boy, and his thoughts were echoed by the two Malfoys. Lucius was amazed that this boy had come through all that and was still a light wizard. Draco could barely suppress the fury that someone, especially a muggle could do that to Harry. And to make matters worse Dumbledore knew about it, not just knew about it he set it up to happen.

Lucius was the one to speak for the rest. "We are on your side now Harry, you will never go back there and Dumbledore will be dealt with accordingly." The other two nodded fervently, while Harry just wanted to hide in the shadows. Lucius attempted to calm Harry by putting a hand on his shoulder, Harry flinched before relaxing into the touch. The flinch did not go unnoticed.


	3. Secrets revealed

A/N this is the chapter that I start to slip from cannon in the previous books so bare with me if you notice something non cannon about what I say it was most likely deliberate so you are now forewarned. Also in this chapter some things happen that appear to be pre-slash but right now I don't think this will end up being a slash fic I am still undecided so for now it is just a friend comforting a friend. I also want to thank my reviewers I read every one of them I hope to reply to them by writing the story faster so you get a complete answer instead of bits and pieces. Now on with the story.

**Chapter Three **

**Secrets revealed**

The day after the death eater raid, Lucius and Severus woke the boys up early to start testing their magic ability. They used a device that measured magical potential and magical strength, the two boys shot spell after spell at it trying to get it to glow the brightest. Harry was stronger then Draco, but not by vary much. Harry needed to work on charms while Draco needed help with transfiguration. Both boys were so advanced in defense that they were ready to start learning whatever the two wizards wanted to teach no catching up required. To Draco's distinct dismay and Harry's delight they were going to be learning physical combat right along with magical defense.

There first actual lessons began with giving the boys an exam to see what practical knowledge they had. Like Severus had said it wouldn't matter how powerful they were if they didn't know what to use that power for.

Draco did well in all subjects giving him an even base to learn from. Harry however surprised everyone there, Severus had long suspected he had been holding back. Now with no distractions and new determination, he soon proved that he would have to help the two adult wizards with Draco to get him up to Harry's level.

There days were split in half mornings devoted to practical exercises, and afternoons were devoted to theory. It took a few days, and Harry suspected the use of an obscure potion he had read about, but the two boys were finally on the same level in most things and now could begin the serious training.

It was on a dull gray day a week after their training had started that Severus and Lucius suggested the two boys duel each other so the adults could get an idea of their styles and be able to teach them better. The rules were simple use any spell they knew except for immediately lethal ones, any blocking technique could be used, the first person disarmed or otherwise incapacitated would lose.

The two boys bowed low to each other and paced the required ten steps, and turned to face each other. They began the duel by testing each others style and dueling abilities using low-level spells aimed to test rather then cause harm. It soon became apparent that there spells had the same amount of power and force behind them but they had different blocking techniques, Draco liked to use shields and other magical methods while Harry combined magic and physical moves to avoid the spells. When they were able to get a good read on their opponent they settled down to some serious dueling and all else was forgotten. The two older wizards looked on in awe, Draco's shields were strong and effective, but Harry's movements were graceful and agile, his seeker agility lent his body to do amazing feats. The two fought on and on enjoying themselves immensely, Harry throwing disarming and stunning spells while Draco used slightly more dangerous spells like slashing and bombarding hexes. When it looked like the match would never end. Harry saw an opening and went for it, he threw three quick disarming spells followed by Impedimenta, and lastly a stunner. Draco's shield deflected the disarming spells but the Impediments hex broke it allowing the stunner to hit him. He went down fully thinking he had lost the match but something had happened when he was to busy to see. One of Harry's Expelliarmus spells had reflected back to him and Harry not expecting it didn't move in time, both boys ended up stunned or disarmed at the same moment. Their first duel had ended in a draw.

Lucius and Severus were speechless for a few moments giving Harry time to enervate Draco and tell him of the draw. By that time the older wizards had recovered some. "That was amazing you two, this proves that all we really need to work on is stamina and different spells. Draco you need to stand more relaxed if you had you would have been able to dodge the stunner, Harry you need to stay more alert that deflected spell should have been easy to avoid. Other then those little things wonderful job," Lucius told the two boys.

Harry figured now would be a good time to broach the subject that had been bothering him for awhile. "I Have a question for the two of you, I don't really expect you to agree but its worth asking." That immediately got the two older wizards on alert, "I would like to learn some more of the dark arts I have been studying the theory behind them earlier in the summer but that really doesn't do much with these particular spells. I know when I do come up against death eaters or Voldemort they will play dirty and use Dark Arts. I know how difficult it is to battle something you don't know. What do you think?"

The two pseudo death eaters were shocked at his suggestion and conversed quietly for a moment before Severus walked over to Harry and looked directly into his eyes. "We have agreed that what you have said makes sense but I am warning you now, the Dark Arts are very seductive even addicting if you delve to deeply to fast you could lose yourself. We will be teaching both of you one on one these things but we will have both of your oaths on this before we start. You must never attempt an unforgivable on another living being with the exception of Voldemort and even then only if there is no other option. The rest of the Dark Arts are spells the intention behind the magic is what classifies them as Dark. The Unforgivables are named that for a reason those three spells are the only true dark spells around. You must want to control or cause pain or kill with every fiber of your being in order to use them. Every time you use that much hatred in one spell you lose a part of yourself you'll become as soulless as any dementor victim and much more ruthless. Do you understand? Remember we will only teach this to you if we have your word, these spells must never be used in hatred as we have been trying to get you two to understand all magic is indefinitely Grey only the intention of the caster cause them to be Light or Dark. Do Not Use The Unforgivables."

Harry knew what to do as he had read about blood oaths before, he drew his dagger from its sheath then slowly pulled it across his palm, and he squeezed his hand into a fist and let the blood fall onto the earth. As the blood fell he spoke in a formal voice. "I Harry James Potter hereby pledge to never use an Unforgivable against any other bar Tom Marvolo Riddle, and to never use the Dark Arts with hatred in my heart, I acknowledge all magic herein to be Grey and neither Light nor Dark and will treat it thusly." As he finished his speech he uncurled his fist, which glowed a bright white light to seal the oath when the light left his hand the wound had healed leaving a scar as a reminder of his pledge. He looked to his side to see that Draco had taken the oath after talking to his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days after the duel and the blood oaths passed quickly the boys getting stronger in magic and muscle every day. Draco had a runner's body with lean sinewy muscles running down his arms and legs, his shoulders had filled out along with finely chiseled abs, he had grown a few inches and stood an even 6'3. The only words to describe Harry was power, the long days of strenuous exertion coupled with hearty meals had done wonders for the previously scrawny child. He had broad shoulders and firm abs, his arms and legs bulged faintly with strength, yet with all the muscle he was as agile as ever, he also subconsciously radiated magical power that when frustrated or proud grew so bright that he gave the older men headaches and setting his emerald eyes a flame. He had also grown some more and could look the formally towering potions master in the eye, taking away the advantage of height and making him much harder to intimidate. Altogether both boys were very striking looking and would grab just about anyone's attention.

The two boys had enjoyed their first duel so much they had sparring matches daily and were now so evenly matched it was a toss up who would win any given match. The first few duels were entirely wanded magic but as they grew more proficient with other means their matches soon incorporated both wanded and wandless magic staves sword and daggers. However something just wasn't adding up right to Severus as he watched the two boys practice, he had read the boys magic levels and knew while Draco was a force to be reckoned with Harry was much more powerful and should have been winning more matches then he was. The man had also noticed that Harry's original theory testing had shown him to be extremely knowledgeable he wasn't working up to that potential staying even with Draco, he knew that they needed to have a very serious discussion with Harry and soon or their efforts might be wasted.

He waited until their sparring was finished this time by Harry narrowly wining against Draco before approaching the two boys. "I think that is enough for today come you two its time we had a talk." He then led the boys into the Manor and one of his studies. He waited for Lucius to answer his summons before beginning and getting straight to the point. "Harry I have noticed something and Draco don't take offense, but Harry why in the world are you holding back in the very beginning you showed us that you could beat Draco at just about everything now your staying dead even with him." Draco far from being angry also added to Severus' statement.

"I had noticed that too, I came into this training fully expecting to be beaten, I didn't care I only worried about when the time came for Harry to surpass me that he would find someone who could challenge him." He looked Harry straight in the eyes. "I second my godfather's question why have you been holding back."

Harry during both speeches had tried to make himself as small as possible but with his new physic that wasn't very small, he debated about telling the truth for a split second before deciding to return there honesty with his own. He took a deep breath to center himself before starting to speak. "I have already told you that whenever I got better marks then Dudley I was punished and since Dudley is about as smart as a tree stump it was very difficult to keep beneath him, especially when I enjoyed learning." Noticing Snape's semi shocked expression he continued, "Oh don't look so surprised I love learning even your potions class but ill get to that in a bit. When I finally got to Hogwarts I was so used to hiding my intelligence I just did it out of habit, and the fact that I had never learned how to write an essay right I remained average.

Around Halloween when I felt relaxed enough to start trying harder I became friends with Hermione, I knew she loved being top at everything. I couldn't take that from her. She always looked so angry with me when I got something right I started hiding again. It didn't help that Ron has major jealousy issues. This past year after Krum took Hermione to the Yule Ball, Ron and Hermione talked it over and began seeing each other after the second task. Krum remained friends with Hermione though. After that they were too wrapped up in each other to notice me much, Ron never totally got over his jealousy and I began having trouble covering my knowledge from Hermione. The amount of times both of them have either turned there backs or done something else to discourage my Slytherin traits I am beginning to believe those friendships were set up to begin with, maybe not Hermione so much as Ron but something was going on.

I have been hiding myself for so long that I just kind of reverted to that again when I noticed I was stronger then Draco it is such second nature to me I hadn't even noticed I was doing it. Does that answer your question?" Harry asked although the last part was said out of curiosity not anything worse.

The other three in the room became shocked at just how deep the influences from his past effected Harry. Snape now knew most of Harry's problems could be traced back to the Dursleys or Dumbledore. Something Harry had said had caught his attention though, "Harry you said you enjoyed learning even potions class from what I saw you never did well. Care to explain?"

"Just because I don't show the knowledge doesn't mean I don't know it, I probably take better notes then Hermione but the other two never saw them, I reread all my text books in the summers after I got them out of the cupboard under the stairs. As for your potions class, haven't you ever wondered why even when my potion doesn't come out right it never does anything damaging. I paid a lot of attention to how exactly the ingredients worked together from there it is rather simple to change one or two ingredients so that the potion is ruined but the worst I ever get is some smoke. The last two years running I have actually been experimenting with the ingredients." Harry's explanation got Severus to think, and he realized Harry was right. He never did hurt anyone with his mistakes, he also realized they weren't mistakes at all but deliberate.

"Exactly what level are you able to brew correct potions at?" He asked.

Harry's reply was to faint for the others to hear. So Snape had to ask him to repeat himself. "I can do pretty much all 7th year potions and a few other high level ones."

Severus was speechless for a few moments, then pulled himself back together. "Where have you been practicing these?"

"In the same book that had the rules about resortings I found another interesting fact, the ministry can only trace magic if you use a wand or are a bound servant like Dobby in my second year. That's how I am able to practice wandless magic and potions at the Dursleys, I had to do it at night but most nights I can't sleep anyway. Most pureblood Manors are warded against underage magic showing through just like this one, I think that may have something to do with the different levels of Pureblood and Muggleborn, wizards. Purebloods get to practice while the Muggleborns don't." The last part was said like Harry was musing to himself then he snapped back to the conversation at hand. "At school I mainly used the invisibility cloak to find a place to practice I used abandoned classrooms until I came across a peculiar room on the Map I got from Fred and George. It could change to suit any need I made a potions lab or dueling chamber depending on what I was practicing."

Draco finally came out of shock and asked. "How on Earth were you able to do all this and hide it from everyone?"

Harry just smirked and said, "It's hard to find a snake in a lions den. No one in Gryffindor suspected me of lying when I said that I had detentions or wanted to go to bed early."

Draco was shocked silent but the silence was broken by Lucius who sat chuckling softly. "The Hat was definitely right about you. It would take a snake to be able to fool everyone even the headmaster and your right who would think to look for a snake amongst lions especially the Gryffindor Golden Boy." Harry had a look of intense dislike on his face as the older Malfoy called him a golden boy, but in the end he had to laugh to.

"Any other surprises we might want to know about?" Severus asked sarcastically not expecting an answer.

"Well one or two things actually," Harry answered and suddenly Harry wasn't there, but something else was. A large black wolf with a silver ruff sat where Harry was a second ago, then the wolf was gone and something else was curled up on a chair. Severus, Lucius, and Draco looked on with surprise at what the Gryffindor golden Boy had just become. Harry was now a very large king Cobra one of the only magical snakes that muggles knew about. It was magical for one very interesting reason, and Harry proved it to them.

"_Didn't expect this one did you," _Harry's voice ghosted to the three of them.

"_Harry, do you think you could stretch out and let us see you?"_ Draco asked excitedly. He watched in wonder as the 6ft long snake slowly uncoiled and slithered forward. His body was pitch black with a silver underbelly and on his hood where cobras normally have an eye spot, this one had a silver lightning bolt just like Harry's scar.

The snake let them admire him before he changed back into a human. "Did you three know that every Parselmouth in history had a snake animagus form as well as a mundane form?" He said all this with a smirk that would rival Draco's.

"Imagine a Gryffindor as the Slytherin mascot I am definitely glad you were resorted." Draco sounded more excited then he had ever been around Harry. "Do you think you could teach me that along with Occlumency?"

"Of course I will try as long as it is alright with your father." Harry answered.

"I don't see why not," The older Malfoy said.

"Are you finally done surprising us or is their still more." Severus said. At this point he was prepared for just about anything.

"Their might be, but on this part I am not sure as it is just stating to manifest." Harry said.

"You might be starting to reach your magical maturity, is your birthday close by a chance and what exactly do you think is manifesting?" Lucius was the one to say this as he looked over the dark haired youth.

"My birthday is in exactly a week on the 31st, as to what is manifesting I can sense particularly strong emotions but it gets stronger everyday, the other is just a hunch as I haven't tried anything yet, but the day you rescued me my uncle set me on fire, I somehow put the fire out, I don't think I used a spell." Harry said trying to explain as best he could.

"Well it sounds like you share a gift with my son, Empaths are rare. You might have read about them but they are wizards who are extremely sensitive to emotions, once you have command of your power you can use it to project emotions on another. It is easier to project emotions to another Empath, but it has been done to Non-Empaths as well. As for putting out the fire, you could possibly be an elemental and I am not the expert on that." With that he shot a pointed look at Severus, who took up the conversation.

"I am a Fire elemental, I also have marginal control over its opposite water. It is possible to control all four, but it is extremely rare. From what I know of you I think you can, we will have to find your dominant element and work from their. If I were to guess I would say you are a dominant at Fire or Air."

They all expected Harry to be excited that he was so powerful, all they saw was a somewhat sorrowful look come across his face. "What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked his voice full of concern.

"I have always wanted to just be normal at some point in my life. I am thankful for the power because I know it will help me. Ron is always jealous of my fame but I would give every galleon I had and every once of fame I receive for a chance at a family like Ron has. I just wonder sometimes if the power is more fulfilling if you had someone to share your triumphs and your losses with. I try and tell Ron or even Hermione for that matter about something I discovered I can do or solved something that I had been puzzling over. Ron gets jealous about what I have accomplished and Hermione gets angry that she didn't do it first. They don't know that I am an animagus, they aren't even aware of a tenth of my true power. I will still train and fight and learn, I will protect anyone I can but when it is all said and done, when the plague that has been on this earth is removed and the media settles down I will have nothing left. I will always be left in the shadows, I read something that said something along the lines of the higher the pedestal the harder the fall. I know it is very true." Harry then felt a comforting touch on his mind and felt comfort and reassurance sent to him. He looked over at Draco and knew it was him it felt strange to have alien emotions being fed to him but he appreciated it all the same. He projected his thanks back, and at the others nod knew it had been received.

The adults were again shocked silent and were unaware of the interaction between the two teenagers. The two older wizards looked at each other both trying to come up with something to say. Lucius finally decided to forgo speaking and took the same method he used to calm his own son.

Harry stiffened as he felt himself drawn into a hug he tensed then realized he was safe then relaxed into the touch. As much as he was afraid of touch sometimes human contact was the one thing that could bring him back from the grips of despair or panic. He relished in the fatherly affection then carefully let go locking eyes with the steal gray ones of Lucius. "Thank you, how did you know what to do?" He asked most people were unaware that sometimes touch was needed even if it was usually shunned.

"My son is also an Empath and when he is surrounded by strong emotion he can over react. The only thing that worked was touch, I had to try it with you. Sometimes words are not enough. I hope you never have to hide from anyone ever again, you have seen more then most adults alive today, yet I can tell from your magic that you are still a complete Innocent. If you were anything else your magic would not be the white or gold that we have seen." Lucius explained gently, Draco nodding at what his father had said about him.

Then Severus spoke, "I know Draco has already mentioned some things about Slytherin house but I want to make sure you understand completely. The moment that Hat declares you one of our own you will never be harmed by any of us. Most Slytherins come from similar backgrounds as you did to a lesser degree, if you explain what has happened. Yes I know it would be difficult but once you say it once you will be protected wherever you go. Remember we do not abandon our own, we get enough ridicule and slander from the other houses that we band together to help each other. That is way we get the ones with all the ambition the house is set up to make sure each one of the members gets what they need to succeed. Being in Gryffindor has probably only been making your problems worse they are to rambunctious and loud not letting you heal." It is growing late why don't you and Draco go get some rest and start out fresh in the morning.

"Fine, Goodnight Professor," Harry said as he and Draco rose to leave.

"Oh, Harry my name is Severus use it," He Said with a small smile. Harry simply nodded.

The two boys walked out of the study and moved down the hall, then Draco asked Harry a question. "Are you still having nightmares?"

Harry looked at him and didn't speak he just nodded. "Then why don't you take the room next to mine, I will be able to feel it if your close enough I can help you through it." Draco said quietly.

"I don't want to be a burden you need sleep to" Harry said.

"Harry did you listen to nothing my father and godfather said. It is no burden I want to help you because I can and you need sleep too if I am there to help you we will both get the same amount of sleep a night which will probably be more then you are getting now, plus your fatigue effects me too. The curse of the Empath, at least now I can teach you something in return for what you have taught me. And Sev for sure will help you with the elements." Draco said adamantly.

"Hearing Draco out Harry finally caved. "Alright already you will but don't tell me I didn't warn you, and if I ever have a nightmare that you can't wake me from it is a vision and you will need to get your father or Severus."

"Deal, now ill show you to your room." Draco then continued walking with Harry stalking along behind him unconsciously mimicking Severus. Draco took note and wondered where tat could lead, both of them could use a family, he decided to wait and watch maybe something interesting would happen.

Draco led Harry to a room adjoining his own so he could get to Harry quickly if he was needed. He let Harry get settled first waiting for his emotions to settle down signaling sleep, then followed suit soon dead to the world as well.

A/N If you are wondering why someone who usually shunned touch can be calmed by contact with another person, it is actually a common occurrence. I know from my own experiences that it takes a lot to bring certain people out of a full blown panic attack the fastest way is through human contact. Too few people know this and instead distance themselves which only hurts worse.


	4. One last secret

A/N Just a quick thank you to all my reviewers this story would not be as far as it is without your help thank you.

And were off again

Chapter four

One last secret

The days leading up to Harry's 15th birthday were a blur of training and sparring. Harry tried not to hold back and astonished himself at how much he could do, and if Harry was surprised it was nothing compared to what the others felt. After a lifetime of fetters his power was now free and it was a wonderful sight, no longer apprehensive of beating Draco he soon outclassed him in dueling. He began to train against the adults while still having daily spars with Draco to help him improve. The duels with Draco eventually moved from magical to almost purely physical duels. This was one area where they were evenly matched no holding back.

They both had carved their own staves made out of the same wood as their wands, Draco's being Sycamore and Harry's Ash. They both had swords, they had been purchased by the two older wizards. Draco's was straight the hilt was carved obsidian, it was engraved with runes of power and strength, sunk into the obsidian was a flaring white opal that shot back all the colors of the rainbow. Harry's sword was curved slightly and the hilt was a thin silver snake coiled up rearing to strike the snakes eyes were brilliant emeralds. Both swords were perfectly balanced and fit the boys well. They also had daggers Harry's was emerald encrusted and could be either held or thrown, Draco's was longer then Harry's and had onyx stones in it, his was more suited to close quarter fighting then Harry's. All their weapons were charmed to either return to their hands or their sheaths when lost. Any of the weapons could be used to focus a spell the same as a wand the only draw back was that the wands added power to the spells they cast were the weapons only guided all the strength came from their own magical cores.

The morning of Harry's birthday the two boys could be found sparring with their swords. The quick agile movements and the precise swing of weapons, made you realize that you were watching to masters at work. Thrust, swing, parry, parry, and of course the occasional spell thrown in to push the opponent off balance the dance continued on and on neither one backing down. Lucius and Severus watched the two from a distance, they had never seen a duel so evenly matched. Apparently the boys realized this and at a slight nod to each other they sheathed their swords and called to their staves.

This battle was even more closely matched then with swords but both boys were starting to fatigue after a couple hours continued fighting. It ended spectacularly with a draw, Harry had his staff resting against Draco's temple while Draco's staff was pointed at Harry's throat. Both boys stood panting for a few moments until the sound of applause broke through their fatigued minds.

"How long have you two been out here it's nearly noon?" Severus asked them once they had gotten to their side.

"We started around daybreak I couldn't sleep so we started are duel earlier then usual." Harry answered his breathing already under control, both boys' stamina was greatly improved and so they needed very little rest.

"So you have been dueling for six hours straight that is excellent both of you, and happy birthday Harry." Severus said.

"Yes, happy 15th birthday, now come its time to eat." Lucius said.

The two boys followed the wizards back to the Manor, they had managed to work up a hearty appetite with all the work outs. Harry still had some trouble eating large meals so the others had worked out a schedule of small meals throughout the day. The boys had enjoyed there duel to much to stop and had missed two of their usual meals. Harry was glad to find he could eat a normal amount again and commented on it.

"Well save a bit of room we have a little surprise for you." Severus said and then he snapped his fingers. Two house elves popped into the room one balancing a large chocolate cake on a platter, the other was so weighed down with presents it could barely get them to the table. Harry just stood their in shock for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face. Draco plopped down beside him very un-Malfoyish and started handing him gifts one at a time. He started with a small package wrapped in green and silver, he brought out a pendant, it was a replica of his Snake form complete with emerald eyes.

"Harry that is an emergency portkey, Draco got one on his birthday too. All you have to do is set a password, to activate it you say the password and press the eye on the snake. Once it goes around your neck it will never come off, it is programmed to drop you back here when activated." Severus explained. Harry thanked both the wizards then Draco passed him the next gift.

It was a rectangular box about the same length as a wand case, he ripped of the silver paper to find a shrunken broom. "This is my gift to you Harry I know how much you love flying." Lucius said.

"Harry if your wondering if you can still play Quidditch, well one of our chasers graduated last year. You're a better seeker then me I would rather be a chaser." Draco said, correctly interpreting the shadow of doubt on Harry's face.

After hearing what Draco said, Harry relaxed and was thanking Lucius for five whole minutes before Draco was passing him another gift this one from Severus. Harry had an internal chuckle at the black wrapping paper, to reveal a wand holster the same as an auror would use. It was spelled to only be able to be removed by him, his wand could not be damaged or summoned if it was safely in its holder, and it was charmed so his wand would return there the same as his weapons. "Thank you Severus," He said and managed to project how much he meant it through his voice.

"Now for my present Harry," Draco said handing him a large package wrapped in emerald green with gold snitches flying on it. Harry carefully unwrapped it to reveal a set of Slytherin green Dueling robes. The robes fit close to the body but allowed for freedom of movement and were a thick leathery material, he identified it as dragon hide.

"They are wonderful Draco." Harry said.

"I got myself a set too so we can show off in style." Draco said all this with a smirk.

That was the end of the presents so they attacked the birthday cake. Full of sugar and energy the two boys challenged the older pair to a Quidditch match. Harry was surprised to find that Severus had been Slytherin Seeker and was probably just as good as James Potter. They eliminated the Bludgers and combined roles Harry and Severus were both Seekers and Keepers, while Draco and Lucius were Chasers. It was a furious match that lasted into the early evening. When they finally spotted the Snitch both Severus and Harry raced at top speed towards it neck and neck barreling towards it. When they were less then a foot from it the small gold ball went into a steep dive the two Seekers chasing it. They both relied on their instincts flattening themselves against their brooms launching like javelins it looked like both were going to crash. With a snarl of anger Severus pulled out of his dive in time to see Harry grab the snitch out of the air and pull his broom horizontal again. Just a foot above the ground he let his toes skim the ground then shot back into the air doing a few dives and turns. He finally managed to rein in his exuberance and landed next to the other three.

They were surprised to see Harry laughing, he flew in right next to them and jumped off his broom landing neatly on his feet. "That was wonderful we have to do that again sometime." He said then held his hand out to Severus. "I want to thank you for the best competition I have had in a long time." Severus managed to keep their faces straight as they grasped hands, unfortunately for poor Severus his birthday had fully unlocked his empathic abilities. As soon as their hands touched Harry's euphoria poured through the touch infecting Severus. Lucius looked startled as Severus laughed out loud for the first time in years. Draco just looked back and forth between Harry and Severus then joined in the laughter he knew full well what had just occurred having done it before himself before he had his power under control.

The mood very light they all headed back up to the manor as the moon and stars started to come out. It was a beautiful evening and a wonderful way to end the day. Harry fell into bed utterly exhausted and just hoping to relax. He fell immediately into a deep sleep. Draco peeked into the room saw Harry was asleep then moved into his own room falling asleep almost as fast as Harry had.

Draco awoke in the middle of the night in excruciating pain, Harry was in agony yet not making a sound. When Draco got into the room he was not prepared for what he found. The Raven haired boy was thrashing around on his bed sweat pouring off of him, Blood was running freely from his scar. Draco knew that the pain he felt was magnified at least five times in Harry and yet Harry was not making a sound. When Harry would not wake, he remembered when Harry had told him and summoned his father and Severus.

They came rushing into the room as Harry started making the first noises he had made the entire time, it started as low whimpers quickly escalated into groans, after a minute of steadily worsening noise he started to scream piercingly loud.

"Draco we need you now," His father told him in commanding voice. "You need to feed him strength and reassurance the closer you are the better."

Draco didn't even question his father, he took of his shirt and had to use a spell to get Harry's off. When that was done Draco got on the bed with Harry and held the still violently convulsing boy next to him bare skin on bare skin. He feed as much power and reassurance he could to Harry. He slowly felt Harry awakening, Harry felt at first fear then confusion finally acceptance when he realized who was around him. He allowed him self a second to catch his breath then spoke in a horse voice.

"Voldemort has found out about the two of you helping me, he got angry and started firing Crucios everywhere. They went off to some village and started torturing muggles along with using Avada Kedavra. Once he calms down a little you two will be summoned do not go. I also found something out, Voldemort was so angry he let his mind shields drop I got in for a few minutes I know how to remove the Dark Mark, there is one small problem with it though."

The two death eaters were speechless no one had been able to remove the Mark ever. Severus was the one who caught the last part of what Harry had said. "What do you mean problem what is wrong?"

"Well I found the way to remove the surface part of the Mark, the bad part is it is also attached to your very soul if I were to remove the Mark it would leave a hole that would steadily widen. The only thing I can think of is to give you a different mark binding you to someone else, that way you would be free of Voldemort and your soul would still be attached." Harry explained.

"How exactly would you place the new Mark?" Lucius asked curiously.

"All I would need is a design then I can use a modified version of what Voldemort used to bind it to you." He explained. "Do you know who you would want to be bonded to?"

At this Draco smirked and looked over at Harry, he said. "Be prepared for a shock." Harry was still pondering that when Severus spoke.

"I would be willing to bond to two people in this room is that possible?" He asked Harry.

Harry thought for a minute. "I think I could adjust it to accept two bonds as long as the bonds are made simultaneously. Who exactly do you wish to bond to?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled. "I had thought that would be obvious but I guess I could tell you, I would willingly bond with you and Lucius." Severus spoke carefully.

Harry looked shocked. "Me why me I mean I can understand Lucius but me?"

"Yes you, I have watched you for the past month and I would choose your side above any other. As for Lucius and I we have talked about it before but he couldn't get out from under Narcissa, with the Dark Mark gone their marriage will dissolve. I will always miss my wife but I am confident I will see her again and that she would want me happy."

"Alright we need to do this quickly I don't want you to be tortured through the Mark. Come over here I need to touch both of you at the same time. I am going to adjust the bonds a little your bond will be a marriage bond the bond between your two and me will be Familial. Do you still want this?" Harry asked to make absolutely shore they wanted him in the bond.

"Absolutely," the two chorused.

Harry then grabbed both their arms and placed his hands over their Marks. He then began to hiss in Parseltongue,

**Release these two souls from the curse they bare**

**Remove the scourge of flesh**

**Strike the evil from the souls**

**Bond together two souls in marriage **

The two men glowed a bright gold, He placed Lucius hand over Severus' linking the two leaving him with a hand free. He then reached out and grabbed Draco's arm without missing a syllable in his hissing chant. Draco reached out and grabbed his fathers other hand linking the four of them together.

**Bind together these four **

**Into the family**

**We all crave.**

At the very last hiss of the last line a pure white light surrounded them and the three others looked down at their left arms. Instead of the ugly Dark Mark they now bore a completely different one. This mark radiated power and innocence in the way the Dark mark radiated evil. The design was a Cobra coiled up and curved protectively around their arms. They all recognized the cobra as Harry's animagus form. It was the perfect mix of Light and Dark truly signifying them as part of the Grey.

Harry found his voice first. "You two are now soul bonded you will never be alone again. As for the four of us we are now family in every sense but blood." They all saw an idea spark across Harry's face but only Draco could feel the building excitement. "Severus I need to use your lab for a few hours, you can all watch if you like but please no questions until I am finished."

"Of course Harry follow me." Severus then lead them out of the room giving the boys time to put their shirts back on. He still got angry every time he saw Harry's bare chest Magic had healed the wounds but that doesn't prevent scars and now Harry had a wide variety of them. Draco in his rush to help Harry had hardly noticed the hideous markings but he did get a look now. His face mirrored the anger Severus felt. All Harry felt was anger and protectiveness radiating them and knew it was because of his scars. He followed Severus silently to his lab quietly preparing himself for the brewing ahead.

He was suitably impressed with the lab, it was spacious and orderly, and Severus showed him his store cupboards and then led the others to the back of the room to observe Harry. He was quickly all business he tied back his hair which he had been letting grow, and then started setting up a cauldron. He used the elements to light the fire beneath it. He went over to the ingredients cabinet and gathered what he needed.

The three got a treat that day, they just sat their in stunned silence watching Harry work. His gracefulness that they had observed in his dueling manifested here as well. He chopped and diced and stirred with little or no attention on anything else. Severus noted that he was making the potion completely from memory, and even he had no idea what Harry was making. He had never brewed whatever it was himself. All he knew was that he was watching a Master who was on parr with his own abilities. His mind started running down possibilities that were now open when he saw Harry brew with all his talent for once. Not a peep was heard from anyone the entire morning and finally two hours after beginning Harry brought the cauldron off the fire and told them it had to sit for a half hour. In the meantime he had conjured up a piece of parchment and added spells and charms to it all wandlessly.

When he was finished with the parchment he allowed himself to relax a bit. "We still have twenty minutes until it is ready and it cannot be ingested on an empty stomach." He explained and then called a house elf and ordered breakfast for them. It took up the rest of the time the potion was curing to finish up there meal and have another elf take the plates away.

Harry went over to his cauldron and checked on the potion. He ladled out a goblet of the blood red potion and pulled the parchment closer to him. He took out his dagger sliced his finger and let exactly three drops fall into the goblet before healing himself. Stealing his nerves he gulped down the potion and picked up the parchment, the others saw crimson lettering flowing up the page.

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared in amazement for a moment before turning back to the other three. "Severus do you recognize this potion." When Severus answered in the negative he continued. "It is a potion that projects your family tree onto the parchment like you saw. This is a much more reliable test then a charm simply because a paternity charm can be fooled by a strong enough adoption charm, the potion gets past that by listing both biological and adoptive parents. Severus the reason I did this test in the first place because the last few days a few things have happened that made me suspicious of something. First we both have elemental ability, second when we touched after Quidditch it was almost to easy to send like their was already a bond in place, and lastly when I was Marking you three I found out their was in fact a bond between are minds. This test was more for confirmation then anything else. As he said this he slipped the parchment over to Severus whose jaw also dropped when he read the crimson words.

**Harry James Potter**

**Biological parents Adoptive parents**

**Severus Snape James Potter **

**Marie (Parkinson) Snape Lily (Evans) Potter**

Harry stepped closer to Severus and whispered to him. "When you thought you felt your son die you were wrong, I did not die I was adopted through a blood ritual. Which if you're interested can be reversed."

Severus just stared at the boy he had been forced to hate, that he had just discovered was his son. He didn't say a word but he did step closer to the boy and drew him into a fierce hug.

Draco finally lost his patience and reached for the parchment he went very pale and then mastered his emotions and handed the paper to his father. Lucius read it curiously then looked over to his mate and new stepson.

When Harry felt Severus' grip loosen and move back. It was only to be replaced by another set of strong arms as Lucius hugged him too. That hug lasted nearly as long as his and Severus' but finally he was released to look around at his family. He looked over to Draco smirked and said, "Well what do you think about all this, Brother?"

Draco's face mirrored Harry's smirk as he replied, "I don't know dear Brother but I think we just found a way to single-handedly have the entire great hall shocked silent for a while."

"You have a point, but I still have a question for you." He said looking to his father. Then he realized he had called Severus father in his head. "Do we want to remove the effects of the adoption charms now or wait until we announce this to the school?"

Severus got an evil twinkle in his eyes, "I think we should definitely wait I want to see the headmasters reaction first hand I have been trying to shock that man for years with little success."

"We will be completely honest with the Slytherins I want them to know that there is a third option between Voldemort and Dumbledore. I will be willing to demonstrate my power and get our connection out in the open, it also helps that I am now Brother to their prince. I just want them going into this fight with their eyes wide open to what's ahead that means telling everything not just the good parts. I will tell them what happened at the Dursleys and my nightmares hopefully it will make me human and not weak." Harry explained to them.

"I Agree with you," He hesitated for a millisecond before adding, "Son."

"Thank you Father," Harry managed to say without hesitating. Then he thought of something. "It could get a bit confusing around here with both Draco and I having two fathers. If you two agree to it I suggest we both call are biological father dad and the opposite Father, is that alright with you three?"

"Sounds good to me," both Malfoys said.

Severus looked at his son and said. "I would love it if you call me dad, I have wanted to hear it for 15 years. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for and don't worry we will make sure he does." Severus said that last part with his voice dripping with venom as he drew his son into another bone crushing hug, like he was afraid if he let go he would stop being his son.


	5. Into the Serpents lair

A/N for those of you that are curious this wont be a Draco/Harry slash I like the idea of them being brothers too much, but it will be slash between Severus and Lucius but extremely non-graphic.

So now that that is cleared up here we go oh and thanks to all reviews you are the best.

Chapter five

Into the snake's lair

The month after Harry's birthday was the most exhausting yet most fulfilling Harry had ever had. He trained daily with his family, and family they definitely were. There first brotherly spat had ended with drawn swords and they soon were enjoying themselves to much to care what had started the impromptu duel. He settled back at night in the sitting room curled up next to his father on the couch, while listening to the two former death eaters tell stories of their Hogwarts days.

Harry and Draco couldn't believe the amount of improvement they had made over the summer, they had enough stamina to duel all day with only minimal breaks. Both Draco and Harry had mastered their Empathic gifts and could freely feed emotions to each other and those around them, Harry under the strict but comforting tutelage of his father had now mastered the elements, Severus had correctly predicted his dominants he could control the elements Fire and Air without much thought the other two took some concentration but he could control them equally as well.

Draco and Harry's duels got more and more violent sometimes forcing them to stop to tend to injuries, but so far nothing serious had happened. As for their Dark Arts training both boys had done remarkably well and had no qualms about the oath they had taken. The curses and hexes they were learning were ugly and usually very painful, but if they needed to they now knew what that death eaters had to use against them.

The week before the start of term found the small family dueling, Harry had improved so much after finally letting his power soar that one opponent wasn't challenging at all. At first he dueled one of the former death eaters at a time, they had used all the tricks they knew so as to give the boys a real show of what it was like to go against a death eater. When neither one of them could beat Harry anymore, they both dueled him at once, and he rose to the challenge and beat them again. The closet Harry had come to losing a match was when all three of his family gained up on him, he almost lost that one when three spells came at him at once and he couldn't move in any direction, except for one. He shifted the Air around him and lifted himself above the spells, while he was up there he sent three stunners down that just went gracefully over top of their shields stunning all three of his opponents at one time. When the little family wasn't busy sending spells at each other Severus and Harry shut themselves into the potions lab for some serious experimenting leaving Lucius and Draco to have some time to themselves.

Then it came time for Severus to spend time with Draco and Lucius to spend some time with Harry. Sometimes Harry would duel with sword or staff with Lucius, other times he got into deep debates with the man on some philosophical or political point. Harry not even realizing was receiving a pure-blood education for the first time through these debates. The effects showed when Harry started acting more and more a pure-blooded Slytherin. Which in some ways made his Dad burst with pride but when he irritated this new Harry he wondered if it was the best of ideas, in fact on one occasion he had plenty of time to ponder that because he had made a comment about one spell being weaker then the other. Which had lead to his predicament of being hung upside down from the ceiling eves wondering when someone would find him. When he got to supper that night after a shocked house elf had unstuck him Lucius had asked what charm he had criticized. Severus checks turned pink and whatever he said the first time wasn't fully audible. He finally grumbled out two words, "Sticking Charms."

That caused everyone at the table to have a good laugh at Severus' expense. Luckily he didn't stay too mad for very long no one had been hurt and it really was harmless fun that got Harry's point across. Harry's point being you don't want to criticize a cranky extremely powerful teenage wizard. What Severus was unaware of that made Draco go into gales of laughter when his brother told him, was that he was severely lucky he didn't end up as a bat but Harry knew if he even tried that he would get grounded until he graduated.

The two brothers got to spend time together during their lessons on Occlumency, Animagus, and Empathy. Draco soon was holding his own in Occlumency, easily blocking his dad or his father, unfortunately he still couldn't keep his brother out. He had also managed the Animagus transformation, but they were keeping his forms a secret for now. Harry however had complete control over his Empathic gifts, except for when he felt extreme emotions. It took the boys a great deal of time for Harry to have complete control but he managed it.

The feeling of family just kept growing between the four of them until they could barely comprehend existence without each other, unfortunately all good things must end and for Harry and Draco it ended all too soon. They had to go back to Hogwarts the next day and neither one of them felt like sleeping so they sat up talking.

"Hey Harry, I have a question for you. How exactly did you figure out Severus was your dad most of us would have thrown off those little things as coincidences?" Draco asked.

"You're forgetting something Draco, the way I was brought up. I always notice the so called little things they were what warned me that my relatives were up to something. When these things kept pointing in the same direction, that there was a bond in place between Severus and I in place, I looked back through his story of his wife and child. I wondered why it took several days to kill the child if that was the intention. I put that information together with what I knew about blood adoptions. I made the potion off of all these things put together." Harry explained.

"You managed to put all this together in less then a day?" Draco asked in amazement.

"It was a puzzle that needed solving, I mean Dad has waited for 15 years. I wanted a family so bad it hurt and now we finally have one. Our parents love each other and I have brother, who would have believed that?"

"I see what you mean." Was all Draco said, as the two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Then Harry spoke.

"Draco," Harry started out hesitantly. "What happened to your mother?"

Draco sighed then looked back up at Harry. "You know the moment Severus bonded with Dad that Narcissa and Dad's marriage was dissolved. Well the reason that was true is that there marriage was arranged by the dark lord himself. They were bonded through the Dark Mark just like you did with Dad and Father. When you removed Dad's Mark you severed the bond between them. My mother is no longer a Malfoy the vaults won't open to her and the house elves won't listen to her. Don't be sad about it Dad and I couldn't be happier she made us slaves to her whim basically now we are free." Draco explained.

"So now to other things how do we go about telling the Slytherins tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"They are going to be shocked after the resorting and the sooner you tell your story the better, it is definitely a good thing that we are going back on a Friday night we will have all day Saturday and Sunday to go through this. I think we should wait until Saturday to be announcing anything, except I would like to tell my friends on Friday if you don't mind." Draco said.

""I don't mind if they are your friends they deserve to know first." Harry said. "Should we tell them about our Animagus forms?"

"Oh definitely, if the Slytherins knew you are a Cobra it will just make it easier for them to accept. Come Monday you are going to be so firmly integrated into Slytherin that you will be protected from the other houses." Draco said.

"Could you tell me some about your friends?" Harry asked. "You know how they really are not how they act and yes I know there acting."

"Alright, first thing is Vince and Greg are not as stupid as they make themselves out. They are actually very intelligent the teachers know this because of homework and tests. Pansy is very ambitious but when in our common room she is actually kind and helps out with the younger years that have similar problems to you. Blaise and Theo are best friends and some of our best defenders the younger years know this and go to them or me when they are in trouble."

Harry looked to be puzzling over something finally he spoke, "Draco would the upper level Slytherins and maybe the younger ones be interested in learning to duel we could teach them. That way they could all defend themselves and if Blaise and Theo are good enough they could help us teach and we could bring them up to our level. Would something like that work?"

"I think you would have every single Slytherin interested, would you want to open this up to other houses?" Draco asked.

"No, if they turned there backs on me then they can learn on t heir own, with a few exceptions."

"Who would be the exceptions?"

"Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley, they are the only ones in Gryffindor that stood by me. I also want to ask if you could lay off Neville. I found out a few things about him and he would be an excellent wizard with a little confidence." Harry added Neville's name hesitantly.

"If they prove to the Slytherin's that they are loyal to you and not Dumbledore then I think they will be fine with it. Do you want us to teach Neville too it doesn't have to be in front of the other Slytherins but I know what happened to his parents I would be willing to help him."

"If he agrees to be taught then I will gladly teach him." Harry said.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lucius coming into the room. "Why aren't you to in bed it's nearly midnight and we have to be off early tomorrow."

"We couldn't sleep so we talked about a few things like how we would tell the Slytherins about us." And he outlined their conversation and their plans on starting a dueling club.

"Sounds like it would work I will talk it over with Severus tonight, now you two bed." Lucius then strode out of the room heading towards his and Severus' room.

"See you tomorrow Draco," Harry said snuggling into his blankets.

"Why don't I stay in here they wont know we are still talking." And Draco conjured another bed next to Harry's and climbed in.

The boys talked quietly for the next hour about Quidditch and other miscellaneous things until both their eyes were dropping and they fell asleep. For once they had an uneventful sleep. So when Severus came in to wake Harry he found both boys in the middle of a very serious pillow fight.

They managed to untangle themselves from their covers and got up to get ready. Breakfast was a happy affair with everyone trying not to think about the coming months. Then they set off for kings cross and platform 9 ¾. All four off them had on long black cloaks with their hoods up shadowing their faces so once on the platform they cut an imposing path through the other witches and wizards. Lucius and Severus had gone out and gotten their school supplies the week before and set up an appointment at Grinngotts to discuss the vaults.

When their trunks were safely stored in their compartments the two boys went to say goodbye to their father's. Draco hugged his dad while Harry hugged his, then they switched to hug their fathers.

"Be good you two I have a feeling this is going to be one wild year. Harry you will have to sit at the Gryffindor table until the resort which I will get them to do first. I will check the hat for tampering then you can sit with the Slytherins. I will see you at Hogwarts now onto the train." Severus said then the two older wizards apparated away.

Harry and Draco were left to get back into their compartment and wait until Draco's friends came on board. It wasn't long before the compartment door opened and the five Slytherins in question walked in.

"Draco who is this?" Pansy asked when she spotted Harry who still had his hood up.

"Well Pansy that is for him to tell you but you're in for a bit of a shock." Draco said as Pansy looked between Harry and Draco suspiciously.

"Hello Pansy," Harry said as he removed his hood.

"Potter!" She nearly yelled.

"Well not exactly, you will find out about that later. And Draco we might as well tell them now we have just enough time." Harry told them.

"Fine Harry, it's your story to tell." Draco said.

Harry then with occasional help from Draco told the story glossing over some parts like about Dumbledore and the Dursleys. They only stopped when the witch with the lunch cart came through.

When darkness had descended and they could feel the train slowing Harry finished his story and said. "There is more but those parts I only want to tell once so we will have to wait until this weekend."

"Wow Harry, Draco you two are brothers now that's going to get interesting. Are you absolutely positive you will be in Slytherin?" Pansy said.

"It is pretty much guaranteed I fought the Hat once I don't think I will this time but I can do it again, I absolutely refuse to go back to Gryffindor." Harry said with all the venom he can muster.

"Yep he will be in Slytherin." Blaise commented Dryly.

"We need to get changed before getting to the school." Said Theodore Nott or Theo as he preferred to be called.

They all changed into their uniforms then Harry making sure his arms stayed covered he wasn't ready for them to see his scars yet. They all glared including Harry at the Gryffindor colors he wore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall was cheery and full of chattering students. Harry took his seat between Ginny and Neville and quietly told them he would be resorted. The two had appeared stunned when they first caught sight of Harry his robes covered his physic but it didn't stop them from seeing his added height.

The hall quieted as Dumbledore stood. "This year we have a request that a student be resorted we will take care of that before the first years." At this McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and a three legged stool.

"Harry Potter please come forward." She called out.

The hall broke out in frantic whispers as Harry moved up to the stool. The students took in his new height and the slight aura of power that he let show through. He stalked up to the Hat mimicking his dad and put it on his head.

"_Welcome Mr. Potter or is it Snape? Well any way its finally time to correct the mistake that was made. Are you ready?"_ The Sorting Hat whispered into his mind.

"_When ever you are," _Harry replied to the hat.

"**_Slytherin"_** was called out so the entire hall could hear.

Harry took the Hat off to face the stunned great Hall. He looked over to his former house all but four students looked murderous, and then he shifted his gaze to his new house. Every face with the exception of those in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express bore an expression of shock. He noted the fact that as soon as the Hat called out Slytherin his uniform switched to those colors.

He walked quickly to the table to sit between Draco and Pansy, across from Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "Well done Brother," was all Draco said.

Then McGonagall came back in with a long line of first years and the actual sorting began distracting the other houses from Harry. The feast proceeded mostly uneventfully with Draco and Harry getting pelted with questions that they refused to answer until later.

Much later when everyone was full Draco led the way to the Slytherin common room. It was the same as when Harry visited in his second year. Accept this time instead of appearing harsh and cold now it felt secluded quiet and most of all safe, Harry allowed himself to relax a little which Draco was quick to notice. "I see you can relax here do you like it?"

"Its perfect Draco its not noisy or overbearing like Gryffindor tower usually is. I am really going to like it here." He answered honestly.

"I am glad, now ill show you to the dorms." Draco said leading him to a staircase that went lower into the dungeons, they came to a door that said fifth year boys and went inside.

The room held six beds arranged in a semi circle. Harry noticed his bed was closest to the door and went to the trunk that was already there. He got the stuff he needed for his nightly routine and got ready for bed. He waited until the other five boys were in the bathroom getting ready to remove his shirt.

He didn't notice Blaise come back into the room before he could get his shirt back on. "Merlin Harry what happened to you?" He asked looking at the scars that covered his bare back and chest.

Harry hurriedly pulled a shirt on and said. "That's part of what I didn't tell you on the Express I promise you will get the full story tomorrow just don't make me say it twice."

"Alright Harry but you better tell everything." He said. The other boys started filtering in Blaise didn't say a word about what he saw, that made Harry very grateful if he had been in Gryffindor it would be all over the tower in five minutes and the school by breakfast.

The boys fell exhausted into bed and Harry managed to get through his first night without waking up screaming. The last night he had a nightmare but it didn't involve Avada Kedavra. The only one to know that Harry had a nightmare was Draco who managed to get him calmed down quickly and back into his own bed before anyone else noticed.

The next morning Harry got into the bathroom first and changed quickly to not be noticed. He waited for the other boys before heading up to breakfast. The group of seven Slytherins were met with whispers the entire way, making Greg and Vince scowl and Blaise and Theo look around warily hands not far from their wands. Harry long used to this just strode down the halls letting a bit more of his power around the shields. No one wanted to mess with that, well with two minor exceptions.

Ron Weasley yelled out when they entered the Great Hall. "See Potter I always knew you would be dark." Hermione glared at Harry but Ron was backhanded by Ginny.

"How can you say that Ron he was the best friend you ever had." Ginny yelled at him.

"No friend of mine will be a Slytherin." Ron said pompously.

"Oh grow up Ronald." She said then stalked gracefully down to the other end of the table from him and sat next to Neville across from Fred and George who were also glaring daggers at Ron.

Over at the Slytherin table most had watched the altercation between the Gryffindors with well concealed interest. Draco leaned over closer to Harry and whispered, "I see what you mean about Ginny, I don't think you will have much problem keeping the Slytherins from harming her and the twins."

Harry nodded his agreement and turned his attention to breakfast. They kept the conversation light knowing Harry would need a lot of strength to get out the full story. When all the plates were cleared Harry spelled a note to appear in front of his dad telling him to come down to the common room later when Harry had finished his tale.

Draco managed to get everyone settled into the common room and their attention on Harry. Draco spoke first, "You have all been asking questions about why Harry is here well we are going to tell you now. Keep this information to yourselves and remember we take care of our own. Go on Harry it's your story."

Harry sat next to Draco and started talking. "First off this is a long story and difficult for me to tell please don't interrupt until I am finished." He then spent the next few hours telling them the entire story from his days at the Dursleys to his first for years of Hogwarts. The Slytherins were a good audience true to their word they didn't interrupt but you could hear the occasional gasp or growl at a particularly bad part. Harry could feel the weight of his past lifting off his shoulders as he sat telling his most private experiences to almost perfect strangers when he wouldn't have dreamed about telling the Gryffindors. He knew he was safe with these people he used his Empathy to read them and all he got was a growing sense of protectiveness mixed with anger and rage at his tormentors. Everyone was shocked silent when Harry got to the part about removing the Marks and the adoption potion. He explained that Severus was his biological father and Draco was now his brother in every thing but blood. He ended his tale with telling them what Draco and his talents were. "Alright if you have any questions now would be the time to ask them."

There was silence for a few minutes then the questions started coming. "If Professor Snape is your dad why do you look like James Potter," one of the older Slytherins asked.

"I was adopted by the Potters through a blood adoption. It gave me the features of them rather then my real parents. We are going to reverse the effects of the potion when the time is right." He explained.

"After every thing he has done to you and your family, are you still fighting with Dumbledore?" a harsh looking seventh year asked.

All the Slytherins were surprised to see the depth of hatred and pain that came across Harry's face he hissed out between clenched teeth. "I will never fight along side that man, I won't join Voldemort but I won't join Dumbledore either. Both have poisoned my life each one has taken a family away from me, Voldemort has killed and tortured innocence that I have to watch and experience in my dreams. Dumbledore has manipulated me and made me go through just as much torture he planned on making the perfect weapon well the plan worked. I am a weapon only now I follow myself. I am giving you a choice and either way it won't effect how I see you. You can follow either of them or you can follow me. Just know that if you follow me I will make sure you are taken care of but I do still have problems thanks to my uncle and Dumbledore. I will not let Dumbledore do to another what was done to me, if you want to join him fine just know you will manipulated, and if you follow Voldemort you will face pain."

"Just how badly did this muggle hurt you? You weren't very clear on that part, I want to know at what lengths Dumbledore would go to keep you in line." One of the sixth year girls asked.

Harry looked at Draco who nodded, Harry took off his outer robe and pulled off his shirt. There was another shocked silence as they saw the burns, punctures, stab wounds, and lash marks. When they could finally speak again there was a small voice in the back belonging to a second year, "There is more isn't their," he said quietly "I saw someone else with scars though not as much but there was other things wrong when he was found."

Harry was shocked for a moment then answered. "Yes there was more I was starved and worked as a slave. It took me a month after Dad and Father rescued me before I could eat a full meal. There are also some other more psychological side effects. I don't like loud noises and I usually detest touch, I warn all off you now don't ever come up behind me and touch or yell at me I could panic and hurt you I don't want to do that."

There was another silence as everyone carefully considered what they had just been told. Then someone tentatively asked, "What can we do to help you?"

"Not much really but we do have an idea of sorts to help the rest of you." Harry said. "We want to start something like a dueling club we could teach you both magical and physical defense. I got a look at the new defense teacher, she is ministry appointed and looks like a toad. I have to admit I used Legilimency on her she is here to make sure Dumbledore isn't training his own army she is only going to teach us theory nothing practical. So what do you say do you want this dueling club?"

Everyone in the common room agreed immediately. Then they all started to filter out of the common room and to the great hall for a late lunch. Draco and Harry weren't feeling hungry so the other five of their group stayed in the common room with them.

"Harry I never thought Dumbledore would do that to you of all people. You would think he would want you happy not suppressed." Theo mused.

"That is just the problem Theo, Dumbledore doesn't think of me as a person to him I am a tool or a weapon. I proved him right in a way I am now the perfect weapon he hoped for. Only now I can use my power to help those who really need it. Those innocents that get caught in a battle we shouldn't be fighting in the first place. If it was just blood lines we were fighting over this would have been over long ago but now its more for pride and hatred then anything else. I agreed with Voldemort's original plan of keeping the worlds separate while Dumbledore wanted to combine them. If they had just stuck to their original plans I am almost positive Voldemort would have won but he was corrupted with his power, and now that's all this war is to him power. Dumbledore is also in it to stop Voldemort from gaining power."

"So what do you believe in?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

"I think we need to keep the worlds separate but we also need the muggleborns too. The pureblood lines are just that they are too pure. The lines are crossing too much while it is true that two people with strong magic will produce a strong child it's the opposite when you inbred. The muggleborns are a source of fresh blood it doesn't matter whether it is old or new magic as long as both parents have it their will be little chance for a squib. Have you noticed as each generation passes there are more squibs, well it is too many mixes with plain muggles and too much inbreeding on the purebloods. In order to do this we need to make the war back to what it started as about the blood lines. The Light and the Dark are corrupted hopefully the Grey will stay pure, Is this making sense?" Harry answered.

"Yes it is, thanks for explaining." Vince answered.

Pansy had sat through everything that had happened with a calculating look on her face she finally spoke now. "Harry just how powerful are you?"

"Actual power or just the level I can use the magic?" He asked.

"Both," She explained.

"Alright," Then Harry took all the restraints off his magic and let his aura respond. His aura was pure gold and extremely bright. "That is my power level, as for what level I am at I am at roughly seventh year in charms and transfiguration, mastery level in potions, and in defense I haven't lost a duel since I reached my full power and let myself use it."

"Who have you been dueling other then Draco?" She asked. That was another part Harry had glossed over.

"I dueled three on one with my fathers and my brother." Harry answered quietly it was all well and good that he could stop holding back in front off his family. This wasn't his family anymore.

Draco immediately picked up on Harry's distress. "Harry, Brother calm down remember what we discussed over the summer no one hear will get jealous or hurt you if you do better then them stop worrying about it. If I catch you holding back one time this year are next duel won't be pleasant." As he finished he touched Harry's shoulder and fed him reassurance and comfort.

"Holding back, why on earth would you do that?" She asked.

Harry let out a sigh before answering, "I always have at the Dursleys I would be punished and here Ron would be jealous and Hermione would get angry." He explained quietly. "I should have let the Hat put me here in the first place it would have made things a lot easier."

"Yeah it probably would, and don't forget father will be down later to tell the first years and you more about how we act." Draco said.

The others realizing Harry needed a change of topic. Started just chatting about anything until the others came back with Severus following them.

"All right settle down, I am Professor Severus Snape and your head of house. As Slytherins most of you will be ridiculed by the other houses. We combat this by taking care of each other, if any of you see a Slytherin in need help them. For the younger years there are some very good defenders in this house if something major happens get a hold of them. Would anyone good at dueling stand up so the others know who to look for." As he spoke Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and a few others stood. "Remember these faces they will help you. While you are in this common room you will help each other with whatever you need. You are safe here and no one will ridicule you for taking off your every day masks. Now ill leave you to yourselves take care of each other, if there is anything major don't hesitate to come to me." And with that he left the common room his black robes billowing.

"When do you think the first meeting will be of the dueling club," A fourth year asked Harry.

"Tomorrow we will have to keep it secret though, and I know the perfect place lets all meet here after breakfast ill bring you there then." Harry looked around and he saw everyone nod in agreement.

After that the Slytherins went back to their own conversations leaving a group of seven Slytherins to plan a way to get all off them safely to the Room of Requirement without notice.


	6. Shadow Daemon

A/N here is the next chapter I want to thank all my reviewers hope this one answers some of your questions as usual I own nothing but the plot hope you enjoy this installment

Chapter six

Shadow Daemon

The next morning four Gryffindors had their breakfasts interrupted by pieces of parchment appearing in front of them all charmed so only they could read them. All four notes said the same thing for them to meet Harry on the third floor at the top of the staircase at 10:00.

Harry himself had spent most evening trying to find away to get them all up to the third floor without someone noticing. He had finally settled on traveling in small groups, Harry would show Draco and their friends the way and each person would escort the groups their and back.

Harry was currently leading Draco, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise to the third floor. Harry stopped when he saw a familiar statue and paced three times in front of a seemingly empty stretch of wall. Just as Draco was debating on questioning his brother's sanity Harry completed the third pass and a door appeared in the wall he had been pacing in front of. Harry led them into the room saying, "welcome to the Room of Requirement."

The others entered the room cautiously meticulously studying the room. Harry had made a large dueling chamber with reinforced walls to mask any noise and avoid damage by deflected spells. The center of the room was dominated by a dueling platform. The entire room was cushioned to make landings softer after being stunned or dodging curses. Along one of the walls a variety of weapons were displayed. This was clearly a place designed to maximize the training that was given in it.

Once Harry explained exactly how the room worked the group of Slytherins started escorting the others to the Room of Requirement. Half and hour later all the Slytherins were present including Severus who Harry had gotten a hold of as he was transporting the last group. Harry stood up in the middle of the raised dueling platform with Draco at his side and began speaking to the amassed Slytherins. "I wanted to start this little dueling program with all of you because at some point in time you will need it. In this room no one will be discriminated against for their political points we will teach each and everyone of you equally, but if you personally feel you need extra help come to me or Draco and we will see what we can do. This will not be easy, we will start slow but will eventually speed up so please pay attention and don't fall behind. We will learn both Magical and physical dueling techniques, also we will test to see if any of you have wandless capabilities or other specialties. As for other houses attending I don't think that will happen except for three or four people that have never betrayed me. So any questions?"

"Which people are you referring to?" Someone called from the back of the group.

"Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom, all of them hold potential and they all stand by what they believe in even in the face of adversity. Does anyone have objections to these four people?" Harry was very surprised when no one spoke. "Alright if we are agreed I will go get them."

Harry then left to fetch the four Gryffindors. "Harry, what is going on?" Ginny asked. When Harry located them in the set meeting place.

"I am starting a dueling club with the Slytherins and I want you four to be there. I will explain the whole story later all you need to know now is that they have no objections to you being there and there has been some changes in Draco and Snape." Harry answered.

"Change how so?" She asked again.

"We found out some things this summer that's where I was at training with Snape and the Malfoys." He answered pacing in front of the same section of wall until the door appeared. "Let's go just remember no harm will come to you from the others." With that he reentered the room and all sound stopped.

The silence was broken by Draco coming over, "You four have earned the right to be here. None of us will harm you again," He held his hand out to Ginny who was in the front of the small group. "I offer my hand in an alliance that could change with time. If you deem it a satisfactory offer we will start with a clean slate like the last five years never happened agreed?" he offered.

Ginny looked him straight in the eye and held out her own hand. "My name is Ginny Weasley," she introduced herself as she took his hand like she was meeting him for the first time.

Draco playing along responded with, "I am Draco Malfoy."

When the interaction between Draco and Ginny was finished, Draco moved to the other three in turn and had the same exchange. Everyone was somewhat surprised by Neville who took Draco's hand with out fear. The scared young boy had grown up over the summer in more ways then one and it showed. Harry knew his original assumptions about Neville's potential were correct, they just had to work on his skill. That's when Harry got an idea and pulled Draco to the side.

"I have an idea why don't the two of us duel, we could show them all what we are capable of. I will hold back some against you so I can surprise them by challenging Dad. Then they will get the real measure of both of us." Harry added the last part as he saw his dad walking towards them having heard what Harry had said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I will announce it then you two can duke it out." Severus said the last point with amusement lacing his voice. He then moved to where Harry had addressed the Slytherins and called for silence and was rewarded with calm in less then ten seconds.

"Your instructors have decided to duel each other so you can see what they are capable of, Draco, Harry come up here." He told them all and the two young men answered their father and came up next to him. Then Severus continued speaking. "The rules of this duel are no lethal spells anything else goes, dueling will consist of three rounds first round will be completely magical, second round will be swords, third round staves." When Severus finished the boys bowed to each other and took the required ten paces. And at a shout from Severus to begin they shoot their first spells. Their was no need for a testing round as they knew each others styles as well as their own style. The first round ended with Harry winning by a narrow margin.

Then they drew their swords and if the Slytherins had been impressed by the show of magic their admiration only grew. The two young men fought on and on the sound of ringing steal on steal as they swung parried and thrust was the only sound from the stunned group. The dance of death continued on in on the Slytherins barley breathing as two of their classmates battled so well they surpassed most people who trained their entire lives in combat. Then Harry used his astounding agility and executed a move that had a series of swings at the head and then a thrust at the midsection. Even though Draco knew what would come out of it he eventually had to raise his sword to block the swings at his head and quick as a viper Harry switched tactics and thrust his sword halting its progress as the cold metal touched the soft flesh of Draco's chest. The two boys stayed that way for a moment then straightened and re-sheathed their swords.

They then called their staves to them which had been altered slightly they had both carved their animagus forms on top of the staff. The two got right back to fighting the audience again not making a sound. Draco and Harry were so concentrated on each other the rest of the rooms denizens didn't register in their minds. This fight ended in a draw with both of their staves resting on lethal points at the same time.

Severus found his voice quickly after that. "The overall winner is Harry, I challenge you to a duel myself."

"Fine by me," Harry replied. The rest of Slytherin shocked, yes Harry had just beaten Draco but that wasn't by very much and Severus was much more experienced then Draco was.

"I set the rules this time and my rule is anything goes just don't kill each other use any magic wanded or wandless or elemental and use any weapon." Draco said to the other two.

Harry bowed to his dad and paced out the correct number of paces and at Draco's shout began to duel without any holding back and everyone watching could see the difference. Both Harry and Severus fought like cornered bears spinning and dodging sending spells or daggers sailing after each other drawing swords for close quarters using them as spell focuses. Then they would back away from each other to send fire balls (Severus) or lightning strikes (Harry) at each other molding the elements to their will. Soon they fell into a groove of advance and retreat only to advance again this duel lasting twice as long as the one between Draco and Harry both duelists enjoying themselves immensely. At an unspoken command they put away their wands and swords and took up staves. They then opened up and used every bit of elemental skill they had using the staves as focuses, they saw Harry engulfed in burning flames only to have Severus struck down by lightning each attack foiled by the skill of the other. Back and forth it went between the two titans of power, and when the power appeared to not be enough they meat with physical might Harry's Ash staff clashing with Severus' ebony one, the top of Harry's bared the emblem of a coiled cobra and Severus that of a bat in flight. The two creatures appeared to come alive as the wizards dueled there jeweled eyes glittering as the power rushed up the tall shafts of wood. Finally youth won out over experience and the end of the duel found Severus on the ground with the carved serpent trained onto his throat his own staff having been knocked out of his hands. Harry helped his father up in the ensuing silence. Father and son stood side by side bowed to one another then the crowd. That broke the silence as the body of Slytherins and four Gryffindors started clapping and questions came pelting their way from the crowd.

"You learned to do all that in a summer?"

"What else can you do?"

"You're an elemental?" (Harry hadn't told them exactly what his new powers were he just told them he had gained some new ones)

"Who taught you?"

Finally Harry stopped them by holding up his hand, "One at a time please. To answer the ones I heard, yes I learned it all in one summer, as for what else I will show you after I answer questions, yes Severus and I are both elementals, I learned from the best Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy." Another wave of sound followed those words, until someone repeated the question of new powers.

"Well as for new talents as you can see I am an Elemental I am also an Empath a Parselmouth and I have two Animagus forms."

"What are your forms?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry didn't speak he just morphed into his wolf form first, leaving the most shocking one for last. Ginny reached out and stroked the soft fur of his ruff and Harry nudged her hand with his head acknowledging her. Ginny backed up then and told him to take his other form. The first thing you heard as he morphed into his cobra form was shocked gasps from the assembled students.

"_Ginny don't panic its still me I just want to give them a show"_ Harry told Ginny implanting the thought in her mind.

"_Harry how are we speaking I am not a Parselmouth?"_ She asked curiously.

"_The type of snake I am is, telepathic I can put my thoughts directly in your mind and I can read yours don't try to speak to me out loud it produces a weird echo."_

"_Alright but what were you planning on doing to give the Slytherins a show?"_

"_You'll see"_ Harry said cryptically. Then he started moving forward across the floor towards her. He wound his six foot long body around her going up her leg curling around her waist with his head resting on her shoulder. He raised his head up and spread out his hood showing the silvery lightning bolt. He stayed that way letting the Slytherins ogle his form then slowly unwound himself from Ginny landing on the floor he changed back and looked at Ginny. She had an awed look on her face and Harry knew it was genuine.

"Wow, that was amazing Harry I thought snakes would be slimy and nasty like every Gryffindor says but they aren't. I could feel the power and grace of the cobra they rally are gorgeous snakes." She said this all in a low voice trying to make it so the Slytherins or her brothers couldn't hear her, but someone did.

Draco had heard the whole exchange and moved over to the pair and said quietly. "Who would have thought that a Weasley would have liked a snake? I don't think the other Slytherins are going to regret allowing you to be here." He then turned his attention to Harry, "That was one of the best duels you have ever had with Father what changed?"

"I am not sure I think we both relaxed when we were training this summer it was life or death situations we were preparing for." Harry replied.

"Wait Father, Harry I think you have a lot of explaining to do" Ginny said.

"Yes I do Ginny we are going to send the Slytherins back in groups to avoid attention go tell your brothers and Neville to stay after I will explain everything their." Harry explained and Ginny went off to find her fellow Gryffindors.

"Draco could you go and tell father to stay too, I think you two are going to have to help explain some of it." Draco nodded and stalked off to find Severus.

Harry then got started sending the Slytherins back to the common room, most off them till recovering from the shock of Harry Potter being a cobra. It took less time to send them back then to bring them so in fairly short order Harry, Draco, and Severus went over to meet with the four Gryffindors.

"Alright I need to have your oaths that none of this will get out of this room, it is not that I don't trust you it is just that an oath is one thing that can circumvent Veritaserum until Severus and I come up with an antidote." With that they quickly got the oaths out of the way.

"Why are you two working together last thing I knew was that you hated both of them?" Fred asked.

"Let me tell the whole story from the beginning ask me questions afterwords." Harry told them, he then began his tale. He told them everything even the parts he had glossed over with the Slytherins like exactly how powerful he was. He wasn't afraid around these people so he didn't fell the need to hold back. By the end of his tale the four Gryffindors were silent listening rapturously.

"So you have a family now I am really happy for you all of you." Ginny said saying the last part to include Draco and Severus in her statement. She then put all her attention back to Harry and took his hand, "you have seen so much and yet you ask for so little. I know you well enough to know you think you are in a dream and that when you wake up you will be back at the Dursleys. Don't do that to yourself everything you have now you earned twice over." She managed to shock Harry silent, he always knew she was perceptive but no one had figured that out yet. He really did think that this was too good to be true and everything would disappear as soon as he relaxed.

Someone placing a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see his father looking at him with concern shinning in his eyes. "You really think that way?" He saw Harry's nod and continued speaking, "Ginny is right we aren't going anywhere don't ever think we would go away. I can be angry at you for some things but I have more pride in you then I could ever have anger." Severus was a little surprised by the small smile on Harry's face.

"Thank you Dad," Harry then caught something his father had said, "Dad you do realize you just called a Weasley by their first name?"

Severus realizing that he had in fact called Ginny by her first name confessed. "I can't really use her surname anymore, it would bring back to much for you. She is on your side and therefore deserves to be differentiated from her less sympathetic family. And that goes for everyone else in this room too." Severus finished by shooting his piercing gaze at each Gryffindor in turn. The last one he looked at was Neville who surprisingly didn't flinch under that gaze.

"Neville come here please," He asked surprisingly gentle for Severus. At this Neville did flinch a little but he obeyed Severus. "I am not going to hurt you I just need to cheek for something." Severus explained and though Neville looked a trifle reluctant he nodded. Severus placed his hand on Neville's forehead closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes again he looked a little shocked but only those that knew him could read that.

"What is it Father?" Draco asked.

"Harry do you remember how when you were hiding your power you seemed to have less?" he saw the nod then continued. "Well Neville has the same problem, Tell me Neville why have you been holding back? More importantly why have you started trying this year?"

Neville took a deep breath then spoke in a surprisingly confidant voice, "I trust this wont get out of this room right?" everyone agreed so he told them, "After the feast in first year I was summoned to Dumbledore's office he told me that their was something important that Harry had to do and that it was possible that it could have been me as well. When I was confused at this he broke down and told me of a prophecy that was made before either of us was born it wasn't clear on which one of us it was. When Voldemort attacked and marked you with your scar he said it was definitely you, but that if the general pubic ever found out about the prophecy and I showed signs of great power people might follow me and not Harry which I now know was being groomed to be the perfect weapon. He told me he couldn't have me cluttering up the playing field as he put it and then cast a spell forcing my compliance with his every whim. The spell was not Imperius just very similar, he also bound my magic and altered my family's memories of my magic. As for why I can now talk about it he said the spell would only last as long as Harry Potter existed, in the beginning of August I found that the spells were unraveling and my power was growing again. I think it is because of you Harry, you no longer think of yourself as a Potter and that broke Dumbledore's spell on me. I do know he is severely angry at your resorting he is waiting for the perfect time to confront you and if I know Dumbledore like I think I do then he will do it in a publicly humiliating way that doesn't trace back to him so that you two come running to him to fix it."

"That's it Neville you will definitely be training with us, Harry told us he thought you had more potential then you used. We were going to ask you anyway but this settles it, it sounds like you will need it." Draco said forcibly. Harry felt his brother's anger pouring off him like body heat. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and feed him calm.

"Thank you, Brother." Draco said to Harry.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked seeing the exchange.

Harry looked at Draco for permission and at Draco's affirmative nod he spoke. "Draco and I are both Empaths I just used that to calm him down. It is much easier to send emotions if your touching. We help each other control our emotions because if we lose control it affects everyone around us, I told you he helps me with my nightmares this is how."

"That makes sense," Ginny replied storing the information for future use.

"It's time to head back to your common rooms it is passed curfew but prefect rounds don't start for another hour I suggest you hurry." Severus said to them. Soon the four Gryffindors had left leaving Severus to walk Draco and Harry back to the Slytherin common room.

Once the two brothers had entered the room they were immediately swamped by the rest of Slytherin. They spent the rest of the night talking about the demonstrations and what hey would be learning in the dueling club. They had classes in the morning so they finally went to sleep right before midnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fifth year boy's dormitory was awoken by piercingly loud screams of agony they woke to find the raven haired Harry Potter thrashing around on his bed in absolute agony. This confused Draco because he couldn't sense the fear the accompanied his nightmares the blond knew this was something different and old Crabbe and Goyle to go get Severus.

Severus came into the room very quickly and laid a hand on Harry's forehead, it was burning with fever. "It looks like a magical inheritance but his birthday was long ago I don't know what is happening now. I will take him to my chambers something tells me this is something that must be kept from others I trust your discretion." With that he put a silencing spell on the violently convulsing teen and carried him out of the dorm and into a secret passageway to his own quarters.

He entered his rooms and put his son down on the couch, he took Harry's shirt off because it was so permeated with sweat that it was plastered to his body. It was when Severus saw his bare back that he knew what might be occurring. He muscles beneath the skin were violently writhing and contracting, it looked like his very anatomy was reshaping. Then with Severus' growing horror the skin split but there was no blood instead out of the wounds sprung two long, thick, and beautiful wings. The feathers were a silvery color tipped with black, his wings stretched five feet on either side of him and were four feet wide at the base and tapered towards the ends. Severus knew what his son had just become but he also knew one hadn't been created for centuries, a Shadow Daemon.

He waited until his son was sleeping soundly again wrapped up in his wings then went over to his bookshelf and found the correct book. He had always had an interest in rare magical creatures because they offered a range of equally rare potion ingredients. This particular book held descriptions of all magical creatures that remained in the Being category instead of Beast. In this book was a small passage on Shadow Daemons that he marked for his son. Severus knew Harry would not be enduring classes the next day, but if he missed teaching Dumbledore would really notice something was wrong.

Severus reluctantly lay down in his own bed after leaving the book and a note next to his still slumbering son. He got a few hours sleep then woke and headed to breakfast, he didn't want to leave his son to go teach fools that didn't know the right end of cauldron. He knew he had to but that didn't mean he was in a good mood about it, any students he met in the halls that day whether they were first or seventh years started quaking, all his thoughts devoted to the raven haired youth that was safely cloistered in his chambers.

Meanwhile back in his chambers the raven haired boy in question was stirring beginning to wake. His first thoughts consisted of wondering where he was at, until his awareness caught that fact that he was not covered in a blanket but was in fact shrouded in feathers. He had wings! He stood quickly and stretched them out to their full length which was quite impressive. After starting to panic a little he noticed the note and the book. The note read in Severus' elegant handwriting.

Son,

I know this change comes as a surprise but don't panic I know what you are. Read the passage I marked for you it will tell you what you need to know for right now, I will be back down after classes we will discuss this further then.

Your Father.

Severus

Harry carefully picked up the book on magical beings and found the place his father had marked. Their wasn't much,

_Shadow Daemons are one of the rarest magical creatures known to wizards. These creatures are not born they are created. A Shadow Daemon is created when someone of great innocence with an even greater destiny is exposed to great evil. The change takes place when the Shadow Daemon learns of the evil it has been exposed to. The first shifts come in as mental power all Shadow Daemons in History have been Empaths, the physical shift unlocks the other powers a Shadow Daemon develops, in the form of Telepathy and Telekinesis. In other words they can manipulate thoughts, emotions and physical objects with their minds, a shadow Daemon is also excellent a wandless magic. After the Shadow Daemons shift and charms or glamours that conceal the Shadow Daemons true form will be canceled. _

_The wings of a Shadow Daemon shows several things, the base color of every Shadow Daemon's wings is silver the color that tips the feathers show how much power the Shadow Daemon posses the darker the color the stronger the Daemon is, how far up the color reaches on the feather shows how much evil the Shadow Daemon has been exposed to. The wings can fold up and become very compact and no one can see a Shadow Daemons wings unless they are in use, or the Shadow Daemon knows the person and deems them a non threat._

_Not much is known about how or why Shadow Daemons came into existence but many hypothesize that the Shadow Daemon only forms in time of great need. Every Shadow Daemon has had a great destiny laid before them, so many think the species evolved in order to give the innocence the strength to overcome the evil. The last known Shadow Daemon came into existence to hide the isle of Avalon from invading creatures. _

Harry closed the book with a snap. 'So this is what I am,' he thought to himself, 'Another thing to make me different.' To take his mind off his dark thoughts he inspected his wings. The base color was silver as the book said it shimmered like liquid mercury, his wings were tipped in black signifying he was at the strongest power level and the black reached half way up the feathers. 'I wonder why this happened now instead of the summer. Oh, maybe it's what Neville said maybe I needed to know Dumbledore did that before I could shift.' He continued thinking along those lines until one particular line in the book caught his attention, any charms or glamour concealing his appearance; did that include the Adoption charm? He rushed to the bathroom in his father's quarters to inspect his appearance.

He got quite a shock, his Hair was still raven colored but it was soft and slightly wavy reaching to his shoulders, his complexion was paler like porcelain. His eyes were such a deep green they almost looked black, he realized then that he wasn't wearing glasses. His scar was still there but he had grown some more he was probably taller then both of his fathers Lucius being taller then Severus. His face had a decidedly elvin cast to it but it had the angular appearance that Severus had. There was no way anyone could be mistaken on who his father was, he looked so much like Severus it was uncanny, but their was some things he got from his mother. Thinking about a mother other then Lily Potter was strange but it did get him to be curious about his real mother.

He knew he had some time to kill until Severus got back from teaching so he summoned the parchment his family tree appeared on after the potion he took, and the year book Severus had given him when he had asked about the people Severus knew in school. Something had been nagging at him ever since he first saw his mothers name and now was as good a time as any to search it out.

He looked over the parchment to make sure he remembered right, and there it was his mother's maiden name. He then opened the year book and started looking through it until he got to the P's. It was arranged by name rather then year so Harry got his question answered. There was his mothers name Marie Parkinson, and beneath that she had a brother Orion Parkinson. He searched his mothers face closely and he saw where he had gotten the elvin cast to his features and his dark green eyes and the nose were the same. Then his eyes dropped down to her brother Orion, he saw some of Pansy's features in that picture. 'I wonder if Pansy knows we are cousins?' he thought to himself.

A few hours later as Harry sat reading one of his father's books laying on his stomach because his wings had been getting in the way. He heard his father's footsteps coming down the corridor and felt his father's headache through his Empathic gifts and sat waiting. When Severus came striding into the room he was met y his son sending him a slight smile and holding out a headache cure potion. He gratefully swallowed the potion, and allowed a few minutes for it to work. When his eyes finally came into sharper focus he looked at his son in his true form for the first time.

He just sat there shocked silence, he saw himself staring at him. He could make out some of his Marie in him too. Then Harry unfurled his wings slightly bringing Severus out of his trance. "Did you read what I left for you?" He asked.

"Yes I did, so I am a Shadow Daemon I haven't heard about those before." Harry confessed.

"Well as the book says they are very rare and the circumstances for one to be created are equally as rare. I can see you carry an equal amount of Innocence and Evil it is a fitting thing after all this talk of Light, Dark and Grey. You also have a great amount of power both natural and now gift from the Shadow Daemon." Severus said more for his own benefit then Harry's.

"I think we have a problem though, the wings hide themselves but when I tried to use a glamour to return me to looking like I used to it wouldn't stick. We are going to have to reveal are relationship earlier then planned." Harry explained.

"I think we will be able to pull it off, tomorrow at breakfast I will announce that I have a son and that he couldn't attend yesterday because the charms that concealed him were being taken off or something like that. I can also use that time to announce Lucius and my bonding." Severus said after some thought.

"Can we bring Draco and the others in now I want to explain it to them first. I think most of the Slytherins will be able to see my wings along with the four Gryffindors other then that no one else should be able to see them."

"You are probably right I will go get them you stay here. I will only tell them that your appearance changed I wont say how much or why." Severus explained to his son.

"Fine just get them." Harry said. Severus left quickly leaving Harry to his own devices. Finally he returned with the six anxious looking Slytherins.

When they caught sight of Harry standing there looking like their head of house with the ten foot wingspan they were all speechless. Finally Draco broke the silence by running towards his brother and hugging him. Harry knew the hug was to reassure himself that the creature before him was still his brother. Harry opened his mind to his brother to calm him.

"Harry what are you and I see the adoption charms are off. You look a lot like father." Draco said trying to recover some of his dignity in front of his friends. He rarely displayed affection beyond the boundaries of family.

"I am a Shadow Daemon, Draco," Harry said then repeated what the book said about them. "That is why the adoption charm isn't working anymore. We are going to announce Severus and my relationship at breakfast tomorrow, we wont tell about me being a Shadow Daemon the only ones who can see my wings are those I seem trustworthy and other then those who were at the dueling meeting I cant think of anyone I trust."

"Harry I think you are going to need a new name Harry Snape just doesn't sound right." Pansy said.

"I thought about that today to, what was my name before Dumbledore's men took me?" Harry asked his father.

Severus got a slight smile on his face, "We named you Sheldon Salazar Snape," he replied.

"I think that should be my name it is more my name then Harry Potter was anyway. Would that work for you Dad?" he asked.

"I would like that," Severus replied with a small smile hugging his son trying to avoid the wings.

"I think the school is in for a big surprise," Blaise said to the rest of them.

The group of Slytherin sat talking together until it grew late. "Alright all of you time for bed Draco you may stay with Sheldon tonight the rest off you go." Severus told them. "I will make the announcement tomorrow at breakfast so I suggest you all be there." He saw that they all agreed as they wondered out of his private quarters and back to the common room. He then turned to Draco and Sheldon, "take care of each other tomorrow this is going to rub some people the wrong way don't leave yourself open to attack."

"We understand Dad." Sheldon replied.

"Good now get some rest I have a feeling you will need it." Severus told them. Both boys listen to their father and settled down on the huge couches and slept. Severus watched the boys sleep for a few moments he felt over whelming love and pride for both boys. Ginny's words from the night before ghosting to him, they really had finally found a family, he just wished the fourth member of their family could be. With these thoughts he went to bed looking forward to seeing Albus' expression the next day but worried about his reaction he had expected to be summoned to his office as soon as the resorting occurred Severus knew he was waiting for something, for what he had no idea.


	7. Battle lines drawn

A/N this chapter will have Umbridge in it but I am going to have situations different then cannon. Remember if anything is au or ooc it is intentional and will be used to further plot.

Chapter Seven

Battle lines drawn

Severus, Sheldon, and Draco woke early the next morning feeling extremely nervous about the coming speech. They were just preparing to go up to breakfast when they heard someone pounding on the portrait that led to Severus' rooms. Then they heard a deep male voice shouting at them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I know you're in there the headmaster told me you were. You have a lot of explaining to do young man." Sheldon groaned when he recognized that voice it was his godfather Sirius.

"Oh no I forgot about Sirius this must be what Dumbledore is planning," Sheldon said an edge of panic in his voice.

"I have an idea do you know how to use a pensieve?" Severus asked at Sheldon's nod he outlined his plan.

He went out and spoke to Sirius for a while, or more like let Sirius yell at him then led him into his quarters. The sight Sirius was met with when he entered Severus' quarters was a tall dark haired boy sitting on the couch next to a full pensieve.

"Sirius I know you don't believe me now but I was Harry Potter, charms covering my true appearance have worn off. I don't have time to explain it now but if you go into this pensieve it should explain a few things. Trust what you see, I will be back down after classes. We have to go now but Severus has given me permission to let you stay here to watch the memories. Just remember every thing you see is the truth." Sheldon explained. Then he, Severus, and Draco left the room to go up to breakfast. Sirius settled down on a couch and pulled the pensieve towards him.

When the three Slytherins entered the Great Hall, all eyes looked up as they were the last ones to arrive. Sheldon had the hood of his robes pulled up shielding his face, Draco went over and sat at the Slytherin table and Sheldon and Severus went up to the head table. Sheldon as able to look over at the Gryffindor table and the lack of surprise on four faces proved that they had been warned that this would happen.

Severus went up to stand in front off Dumbledore and spoke. "Dumbledore I have an announcement, last night certain events occurred that allow for some things to be revealed." He then indicated for Sheldon to step forward, "I would like you to meet my son, Sheldon Salazar Snape." With that Sheldon threw back his hood so they could all see the likeness between himself and Severus. "Sheldon however was not always his name he was formerly someone you knew well." Severus paused again just long enough for the entire hall to figure out just who was missing from there number.

"That's enough Father I think they can figure it out for themselves, I used to be Harry James Potter. I now proudly claim my rightful place next to my Father." Sheldon said to Dumbledore, although his voice did carry through the deathly silent Great Hall.

That silence carried on for a long moment then chaos resumed. Everyone started talking and yelling at once, but one voice carried above the rest.

"I knew it I told you he would be Dark!" The rage in Ron Weasley's voice could clearly be heard. The reaction that got from Harry caused another silence. His greenish black eyes flared with inner fire, and an aura of power slipped through his shields. The blinding whiteness of it caused many of the people closest to him get headaches.

He spoke in deadly quite tones, "Ronald Weasley, you dare to call me Dark because of my father. Well you of all people should know just what my Father went through to keep us safe. Both of my fathers are some of the most courageous people I know, they risked there lives for us, and you dare to call them Dark and me by association. Both Voldemort and our illustrious Headmaster have stolen a family from me. I will never follow either one. I fight for myself, and for those innocents that have done nothing wrong. I speak for those who can't speak for themselves both human and creature alike." With that he turned sharply and stalked gracefully over to the Slytherin table to sit next to his brother, and whether consciously or not his robes billowed behind him in a perfect imitation of Severus' intimidating stride.

Severus himself was watching the Headmaster throughout his son's speech and what he saw was not comforting. At first there was hope in Dumbledore's gaze, a hope that was quickly replaced by rage when he realized that the speech did not mean Sheldon was his just that he wasn't going to join Voldemort. Dumbledore was sure the addition of Sirius into the mix would have been more then effective to pull apart Sheldon and Severus. Sheldon's speech also showed just how much Sheldon had come to love his new family. Dumbledore knew he didn't have a chance to win Sheldon to his side when Sheldon had his family's full support on his plan to remain neutral.

Severus made a note to warn his son before Dumbledore could do anything dangerous, but Sheldon was not as oblivious as Severus thought. He used his Empathic abilities to read Dumbledore the entire time he was speaking. While he phrased his words to Ron they had truly been meant for the manipulative old Headmaster. He sat next to Draco silently observing the chaos his words had caused. The hall's shocked silence didn't last and everyone was again talking at once. Sheldon used the confusion to his advantage and asked Draco what there next class was.

"We have defense, and from what I have heard the class is a joke all theory and no actual practice." Draco replied quietly.

"If you're finished let's go we are going to be followed as it is we might as well make it difficult for them." Sheldon said and then got gracefully to his feet and started walking to the doors of the Great Hall, Draco following close behind him. Sheldon smirked to himself as he heard the scuffle of people hastily finishing breakfast and leaving the Hall. Since they left so early they were the first to arrive in defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sheldon got a good look at the women who was supposed to prepare them to defend themselves.

She was a large woman who bore a startling resemblance to a toad. With wide lips pale buggy eyes and little neck she was entirely unattractive. When the rest of the class got there she spoke with a voice that resembled poison honey, "Good morning class." She called out she got a few good mornings in response but many were too busy staring at Sheldon.

"Now that isn't good enough when a teacher greets you the proper response is good morning Professor Umbridge. Now let's try again, good morning class." She said to them.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," the class said in unison. If Umbridge heard the totally lackluster tone of there voices she didn't comment. Instead she turned and wrote something on the blackboard. 'Defense against the Dark Arts a return to the basics'.

She then spoke to them again, "the ministry saw fit to place me here because your previous experience with Defense teachers was less then satisfactory. The only one who was any good in there opinion was Professor Quarrel." With that someone in the back couldn't keep quiet, a Gryffindor Ron Weasley to be exact.

"Quarrel, that idiot was killed when he attempted to steal something from Dumbledore for Voldemort how can that be good?" He said loudly, and for once that year Sheldon had to agree.

"There was no proof that Quarrel was working for Voldemort, none at all." Umbridge said some of the Honey coming out of her voice.

"Proof I was there I helped apprehend him," He yelled back, Sheldon just sat back and watched his former friend get into a great deal of trouble.

"Detention with me tonight at eight for spreading fact less rumors." Umbridge practically screamed. Sheldon thought that was a little harsh but he also thought Ron should have kept his mouth shut.

"Now as I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted, your education in defense lacked basic structure so this year we will be studying the theory behind spells. Now open your books to chapter one please read and summarize the chapter to be handed in next class." She said the honey dripping from her voice again. Sheldon was inwardly disgusted he was very glad he had set up the dueling club with the Slytherins now that he saw just how bad this years teacher was he was considering expanding it to include all defense not just dueling.

He was lost in thought about what exactly he was going to teach the next meeting when he was interrupted by Umbrage's sickly sweet voice. "Mr. Snape, since you think yourself above the rest of us and believe you need not do the assignment perhaps you would give us your esteemed opinion on the subject."

Sheldon had already memorized there defense text along with Draco over the summer so he was able to reply without hesitation. "The chapter is on the different classifications of creatures, Beast and Being. The author also suggests any cross breed between creatures and human to be a creature, also he implies that any magical creature Beast or Being should be denied basic rights just because of what they are."

"Very good and do you agree with the authors hypothesis?" Umbridge asked an edge of challenge in her voice.

Sheldon resisted the urge to laugh in her face, "Of course I don't. Just because something is not entirely human doesn't mean it shouldn't have rights. I mean some creatures are generally dangerous like vampires and werewolves but even then there are exceptions.

One of our previous teachers was a werewolf and you couldn't find a kinder or gentler soul. Some creatures are victims of circumstance others by birth either way it is wrong to categorize them. Wizards fight and condemn these creatures and then we wonder why they want to join the supposed Dark side. Well I will tell you they are offered there freedom and to them it's a tempting offer." Sheldon explained surprisingly patient given the circumstances. Any of the people in the room that knew about his new status could see the wings folded beneath his robes quiver in irritation. This idiot had just asked a magical creature how he feels about him and anything like him being repressed. Of course Umbridge didn't know that but it was laughable all the same.

"These creatures are sub human why should they get the same rights as us if they are not us?" Umbridge asked again pressing her luck, apparently she hadn't been in the Great Hall during his display of power or she enjoyed irritating powerful wizards.

"Do the creatures breathe? Do they see? For some the only difference between them and humans is so slight something could be a magical creature and you not even know it. Don't put a creature down for something it cannot control its species is one of those things." Sheldon actually let some of his irritation show in his voice. He really hoped Umbridge had finished her questioning he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself.

Unfortunately for him Umbridge had a death wish. "Why are you defending filthy animals? They are beneath your care you should be worried about the wizarding world alone not defending creatures not worth the time of day." She practically hissed at him, if he didn't see others reacting to her words he would have thought she was speaking Parseltongue for a moment.

His reaction to her words was nothing short of rage but he was very good at hiding his emotions by now. The only indication of his reaction was a narrowing of his eyes and slightly quicker breathing. Draco however could feel the full force of his brother's rage and knew he better do something before his brother ended up on trial for murder. He put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder and felt the tense muscles slowly relax and Sheldon's breathing even out. He then spoke in the same deadly calm voice he had used that morning.

"I stand by what I said this morning I do not follow what people want me to I follow myself. I care about these creatures because if I don't who will. They can be powerful allies or deadly enemies I would rather keep them content and happy neutral, then see them die or kill just because someone said I will help you or I will condemn you. With me I will give anyone that follows the choice of what they want and there is no greater freedom." He explained to her.

She seemed to understand not to push any further because she moved on away from the Slytherin side of the room. The narrowing of her eyes and the pursing of her lips gave away just how much hatred she held for this particular subject. Sheldon wondered what had happened to her to make her fear magical creatures so much. If he was a pure Gryffindor he would have been tempted to reveal himself just to see her reaction. Luckily his Slytherin side was way stronger then his Gryffindor and he controlled that small urge with minimum effort.

After the disastrous beginning Defense went by quickly, and then they moved onto Charms. Tiny professor Flitwick didn't change at all regarding Sheldon, he just treated him like any other student which Sheldon was very grateful. They mainly worked on reviewing some of the key charms they had learned in past years to make sure they had a solid base for OWL level charms.

They went to lunch afterwords where Sheldon held his head high and sent icy glares at anyone staring too openly. Feeling like something in a laboratory didn't do much for his appetite so he was only able to force down a few bites before the group of Slytherins and him was headed to Transfiguration.

They got there a few minutes early and Professor McGonagall called him over to her. "I just wanted to ask you Sheldon how you are handling everything. I knew Severus as a child and I was able to watch him grow I know he wouldn't put anyone in his care in danger. I have yet to see anyone actually ask you what you want. Although from your speech this morning I think I know your answer, I must ask. Are you happy with Severus?"

Sheldon took in the sincerity of the question and realized McGonagall wasn't worried about hi there savior she was worried about Harry Potter now Sheldon Snape. With that in mind he answered her honestly. "I am happier now with him and the rest of my family then I ever remember being."

"I was hoping so, I never agreed with the Headmaster's placement of you. I have never seen you looking as well as you did when you came here this year after your summer with Severus." Then she looked around unobtrusively and spoke in a low tone, "I would like to be on your side Sheldon if you will let me."

"It is not and will never be my decision I am basing my whole vendetta on giving people a choice and a second chance. I will speak to my father tonight, and thank you I know this must be hard you have followed Dumbledore for a long time. I will try to make the transition easier." Sheldon told her carefully.

"When you speak like this it is hard to believe you are not old and gray, how we ever thought you were a child is a mystery I cant solve." She said simply and by then the rest of the class had filed in so they got started. She had them doing the same thing Flitwick had, Sheldon got more out of the five minutes before class then the class itself that day.

Transfiguration was a double period that ended the day, so it was with a heavy mind that Sheldon descended the dungeon stairs trying to come up with ways to keep his father and god father from killing each other. He had just settled on the full body bind when he walked into his father's quarters to find there was no need.

Sirius and Severus were sitting across from each other, and aside from a slight stiffness in there posture nothing was openly hostile. Sirius spoke first. "Sheldon, I know you are worried about how I will react well I can't say I am exuberant over this after what I saw I am not about to try and stop this. I still want to be a part of your life and I know if I try to take you away from your family all I will do is alienate you." At this he turned to face Severus, "I think there is too much bad blood between us to just start over fresh on the spot, but I am willing to work on it for Sheldon's sake if nothing else. Are you willing to at least try to get along?" with that he held out his hand to Severus.

Severus hesitated a moment then took the hand saying, "I would go to hell and back for my son I can at least do this for him. I would no more try and keep him from you then you would from me. Just don't try and separate us, if you do that I am not so sure it will be me you answer to I might have to wait in line." Severus said the last part with a kind of dry sarcasm to let Sirius know that he was only half kidding.

"How much did you tell him left something out of the pensive in case he would get mad?" Sheldon asked his father.

"I decided to leave that up to you, Son." He replied.

Sirius was now looking back and forth between them with a very curious expression on his face so Sheldon decided to put him out of his misery. "Sirius last night something happened that forced the change to come out into the open. I received an inheritance of sorts but not from my parents more like fate itself." As he spoke he started to remove his outer robe and shirt. Soon his wings were completely bared and he unfolded them from his back. "What do you know about Shadow Daemons?" He asked the very shocked Sirius.

Sirius stared at his godson who just revealed a pair of stunning wings for a few minutes then answered the question. "I remember one time at James' house his mother told us a story about them. They are extremely rare they are made not born and they have some special gifts beyond that I don't know."

"That is correct some of my powers are wandless magic, telekinesis, telepathy, and Empathy. Plus I can travel through time and shadow I haven't really tried the last two yet." Sheldon explained some more.

"Your wings are beautiful the perfect mix of silver and black. Are the wings the same on all Shadow Daemons or are they different?" Sirius asked.

"They are different, all Daemons have the silvery base color it's the tips that change. The color shows the power level of the Daemon, the darker the color the more powerful they are. How far up on the feather the color goes is how much evil the creature was exposed to. The only times someone can see them is if I trust the person or I am actively using them." Sheldon explained.

"If the color indicates power level you must be extremely powerful. Exactly how strong are you?" Sirius asked.

"Come to the next dueling club meeting and I will show you." Sheldon answered his godfather. "Speaking of the dueling club, I had defense today that teacher is a joke. She only does theory and she has a bizarre vendetta against magical creatures, and wouldn't you know she picked a magical creature to use as a focus to get her point across." Sheldon said.

Sirius got a thoughtful expression on his face. "You say she is running a crusade against creatures, her name wouldn't be Umbridge would it?" he asked carefully.

"Yes it is actually. Why do you know her?" Severus answered Sirius.

"I don't know her personally, but I wouldn't mention her name around Remus if you enjoy your health. She is the one who wrote most of the new werewolf legislation making it nearly impossible for him to live a normal life." Sirius explained.

Severus was actually a bit regretful. He hadn't forgotten the trick they had pulled on him, but he had grown up and was able to look at it in a different way it had not been Remus's fault. It had mostly been Sirius and Pettigrew, that had been what him and Black were discussing when Sheldon had walked in. apparently the plan had been Pettigrew's, but he had known Severus would never had fallen for it if Pettigrew told him something. It had to come from Black, and they had been right Severus had indeed walked right into a trap. Anyways he wouldn't wish the kind of life Remus lead on anyone save his worst enemy's. That quiet man had lived through more pain in his life then no one save a very few could claim.

Unfortunately his own son was one that could rival Remus in the pain category. One does not lead a cushioned life and be able to completely throw off the pain of Cruciatus from Voldemort's wand. Severus himself could only block the pain for a few seconds and that was a build up of years of torture. Sheldon could block it multiple times for minutes on end.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts by Sheldon speaking to him. "Father, I have some rather surprising news we have another ally within Hogwarts."

This got Severus interest. "Oh, who is it?"

"You're never going to believe this but it is Professor McGonagall." Sheldon answered.

"Minerva? I thought for sure she would belong to Dumbledore." Severus mused to himself.

"Apparently she has been displeased with Dumbledore for awhile. She didn't want me to go to the Dursleys when Lily and James died. Dumbledore just squashed her protests. I couldn't read any form of lie from her she was telling the honest truth." Sheldon explained.

"She is extremely powerful her loss will be a large blow to Dumbledore. It is up to her how active she is against either Dumbledore or Voldemort. I think she would probably work better against Voldemort but again it is up to her." Severus told them.

Their discussion was halted by the portrait to Severus' chambers opening and Draco stepping in. The blond Slytherin took in the sight of Severus and Sirius in the same room as each other without blood on the floor, and the fact his brother had his wings uncovered and stretched to their fullest extent.

"It's a mad house up in the main levels, rumors flying and gossip flowing. Why cant people just mind there own business?" Draco mused to himself rhetorically. "Sorry to interrupt but Dumbledore asked me to tell Severus and Sirius to meet him in his office in an hour. It doesn't sound good something was off with him, he is planning something. When you go please be careful."

"We can take care of ourselves its you two that need to be protected Sheldon I have a copy of the marauders map with me keep it with you. If Dumbledore does something to us use it to get somewhere safe." Sirius said and reached into a pocket of his robes, he pulled out a piece of parchment that looked newer then the one Vernon had burnt. "Remus and I made some corrections to it thought last year be careful and use it well.

"I really don't expect you not to get into trouble I only ask that you give your poor father a break and don't get caught." Severus said jokingly but Sheldon knew by the tone of voice that Severus would actively search for him and this whole getting caught thing could become a kind of game between them.

"I wont get caught, Father." Sheldon said phrasing it carefully if he said it just write he wouldn't be lying more like stretching the truth.

"Well Mutt ready to go confront the fool?" Severus said to Sirius.

"Ready when you are Snivelius," Sirius answered back. Both grown wizards walking out of the portrait to make the long trek up to the head masters office.

Draco just looked at Sheldon, "I have a feeling those two are going to drive us nuts they are going to insist on insulting each other but there auras will tells us they don't mean it. I suggest learning to brew headache cure potion, when we were still at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa she made it nearly impossible for me to concentrate with all the conflicting messages. I imagine this will be similar."

"I am going to have to agree with you, I also happen to know this will only get worse if Remus shows up and I have a feeling he will soon." Sheldon replied as he was pulling his shirt and robes back on tucking the updated map into his pocket. "We just have to wait for whatever the headmaster is planning and meet it head on. Unfortunately we are concentrating so much on Dumbledore I sometimes wonder if we still remember the egotistical maniac trying to kill me I have a feeling he will be making a move soon.


	8. new pain new plan

Chapter eight

Another pain another plan

The next morning Sheldon and Draco woke early and dressed silently. The two men weren't in the rooms so they assumed they had already gone up to breakfast. When the two boys got to the great hall they were surprised to see two empty chairs and a beaming Albus Dumbledore. Sheldon knew something seriously wrong was happening but decided a public confrontation had to be avoided at all costs. His classes were spent in nervous anticipation. It slightly annoyed the professors that even when he was this distracted he still never missed a question.

Draco watched his brother his everyday mask covering the worry Sheldon could feel radiating off of him. Draco could also sense something was seriously wrong. They were lucky to have a free period before lunch that they could go up and speak to the headmaster. Getting through class until the break proved to be pure torture for both brothers.

Finally after a few agonizingly slow hours, Professor Flitwick gave them their assignment then released the class. The two brothers practically raced to get their things and leave for the headmaster's office. By the time they made it there Sheldon's nerves were so frayed that he would occasionally lose control over his tremendous power and any students they met in the halls stood stock still as the power radiated off of the tall figure. When they got to the headmaster's office the gargoyle at the entrance reacted to the escaping power and moved aside without the need for a password.

The two young men entered the circular office warily at Dumbledore's cheery greeting. "Ah Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, I have been expecting you. Lemon Drop? Tea?"

Sheldon held it together surprisingly well considering what this man had put him through. His tenuous grip on his powers only slipped marginally but it was enough to get Dumbledore's attention. The headmaster's mouth opened like he wished to speak but the enraged Shadow Daemon just held his hand up to silence the old man and started speaking in a deadly quiet tone that even Draco had never heard the normally composed Slytherin use.

"Where are my Father and Godfather? If you lie I will know it." Sheldon said.

"They are on a mission I got some news recently that Voldemort is planning an attack in a very public place soon. Those two men are our best intelligence gatherers and so we used them." Dumbledore said carefully. Sheldon wasn't fooled everything the headmaster said was true but a light Legilimency scan showed that that wasn't even half of it.

"What is the rest? What are you hiding?" Sheldon asked letting his power out to make a thick aura around him that was blindingly white just so Dumbledore would know exactly what he was messing with.

All the twinkle went out of the headmaster's eyes and he attempted to look sorry, "They were supposed to be back last night or early this morning at the latest I fear they have been captured." If Dumbledore had pulled this act with Sheldon a year ago when he was still Harry Potter it might have worked, but alas he was not used to Sheldon Snape.

Sheldon knew that Dumbledore was acting he was not sorry at all to the headmaster's way of thinking those two men were some of the only direct obstacles between him and Sheldon's enormous power. But the aged man had committed a fatal error he had messed with Sheldon's family his pack. There was a reason his secondary form was a wolf he protected those he considered family with his very life not caring about himself.

The aura that had surrounded him throughout Dumbledore's speech flickered a bit then whatever grip he had on his power let loose and Dumbledore was faced with a fully enraged Shadow Daemon and for once had no idea what to do.

An unearthly wind filled the small office and Sheldon was lifted off his feet and held there his previously pure white aura now hummed and crackled with power flashes of beautiful silver and green electricity could be seen. His deep green eyes were lit from within like two pin pricks of flame. The sight in a word was awesome. And it compared little with the actual power released the raw magic went through the office like a whirlwind showing off one of Sheldon's dominant elements air. It was trashing the headmaster's office and the very walls were shaking.

In the rest of the castle it was like a massive earthquake had been focused on one spot and that spot was Hogwarts School. The walls shook some of the hastier hung portraits actually falling from there places on the walls. In the Slytherin common rooms they all felt the upheaval and the five friends of the two brothers knew that something went terribly wrong when they met Dumbledore.

In Gryffindor tower it was really bad and no one noticed four students slip out of the tower and down to the Headmaster's office. On there way they met up with the group of Slytherins. They were all lucky that Draco had thought to warn them about there meeting with Dumbledore during class so they all knew where to go.

They got to the gargoyle and it immediately stepped aside sensing the urgency. The nine students were met with an awesome sight. The aura of power still radiated around Sheldon and his feet were still not touching the ground. The one thing that was immediately apparent was his large silver and black wings were unsheathed. In his anger Sheldon's wings had responded by ripping through the cloth of his robes and now Dumbledore knew exactly what he had angered.

The nine students quickly found Draco who had stepped into a sheltered alcove to avoid flying debris.

"What brought this one?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco quickly filled them in and by the end all of them had looks of rage on there faces. They knew there was no getting near Sheldon when he was like this. So all that was left for them to do was wait.

It only took another ten minutes before Sheldon started to reign in control. It was amazing the amount of power he had expended would have incapacitated a lesser wizard but he was barely winded. When he was completely under control and the only sign of his display other then the ruined office was the fire in his eyes.

He turned that fiery gaze onto the shocked form off the headmaster who had done something similar to what Draco had done and found a sheltered alcove. "If I found out that either of those men have been harmed worse then a few bruises I will personally kill you. I made it clear the other day in the great hall I will not follow you or the insane murderer I fight for myself and for those that cannot fight on there own. You have made your last mistake. I might have actually helped you if I saw reason now that you have hurt my family there will be no chance for redemption. Do not try to find me I will be leaving soon. I will be back however to finish once and for all. Enjoy your power while you have it after I kill riddle I intend to do a little reorganizing both here and at the ministry. Tread carefully and you might live." He said in the same deadly quiet voice he had used earlier that sent chills down the spine of everyone listening." He turned to his friends who had slowly came out of the alcove waiting to see if there would be a relapse of his power. He indicated for them to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"A safe place." Was all the answer he got. "But first we have to pick up some people." He told them.

He led all of them to the great hall and entered. He didn't even bother to cover his wings. The entire hall fell silent everyone having just sat down to lunch. They all looked up to see one very angry Sheldon Snape striding up to stand directly in front off the head table facing the students. He cast a wandless Sonorous on himself then spoke to the silent hall.

"The time to choose is upon you, Voldemort is planning an attack. What side will you fight on? The murdering lunatic who couldn't even kill a child who tortures his own followers for fun. Or a manipulative old man who is supposedly the leader of the light." At this he stripped off the remains of his shirt and robes fully revealing his wings and uncovering his scars. "Both of these supposed leaders have contributed to this know what you are getting into before you jump. But you have a third option I plan to fight both of them and bring the Britain wizarding world up to the same standards as the rest of the world. I will fight to stop the killing I will fight to save the innocents. I do not care if you are pureblood half blood Muggleborn or muggle. And being a magical creature myself I am unable to turn someone away for that. So make your choice. Voldemort, Dumbledore, myself Sheldon Snape formerly Harry Potter, or you have the option of remaining neutral. I will say this if you choose to not take a side and the others win they will kill you just as easily as there opponents. Anyone who wished to side with me come and I will tell you what that entails." He stopped speaking and gracefully strode across the hall and out the doors. And he was not alone over half of the people in the great hall a mix of all house stood and followed him. He was pleased to see not one Slytherin stayed in the hall along with the students came three teachers, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Madame Pomfrey.

Draco stood next to him with there nine friends around them protectively. He led the large body of people to the second floor. Anyone in fourth year or above knew this was where the first basilisk attack took place. They were all extremely nervous when Sheldon led them into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He led them over to the tap that held an engraved snake and hissed a few syllables.

"**Open,"** he commanded in snake language those close enough to hear backed up a little. The sinks once again opened to reveal the grimy pipes. Sheldon took care of that wandlessly transfiguring the pipes into a set of stairs. He then led the students into Salazar Slytherin's chamber.

They were all expecting more grime and darkness, but were pleasantly surprised. Sheldon while still Harry Potter had fixed up the chamber as a sort of safe haven from everyone else. It was clean and all the standing water had been removed. All the statues had been restored into there former glory.

Sheldon transfigured a large portion of the room into soft mats to accommodate everyone. All together they numbered a little over two hundred. The current number of students attending Hogwarts being about four hundred.

Sheldon observed everyone at first then spoke. "I was not exaggerating when I said Voldemort was readying for an attack. He has captured my father and godfather, we need to be prepared. I want everyone in this room to be comfortable with each other take this time to talk to someone you never have before. Something inside of you brought you here thus all of you have something in common you just have to find it. When we are all comfortable around each other then we can start practicing spells. I know you all have questions for me but that can wait a few of you know what I am they have full permission to tell you all you have to do is find them. I will be back in about an hour do not hurt each other you are all on the same side for now forget the school houses ever existed." He then left the group to there own devices. He caught his friend's eyes and motioned for them to follow him he also went over and quietly asked McGonagall to come with them.

He led them deeper into the chamber to a spot where no one else could over hear them.

"I have had an idea and all of you are involved but this cannot become general knowledge even among our side. You are all aware of what I am, well one of my stronger powers is the ability to move through time I think I need to use it. I have too many new powers for me to control, today just proved that until I learn control I am a danger to others. I can carry people with me but they have to touch my bare skin. I want you to come with me. I will need something familiar to help ground me." He then turned to McGonagall. "This is where you come in I can bring us back to any second in time but like time turners I cant be seen by anyone who might see me in the future people could panic. I plan on going very far back in time and depending on what happens I might bring back some more people. I need you to contact my Father Lucius and get his permission to use the manor as a kind of training camp. I wasn't lying when I told the rest of them we would be back in an hour it will seem like that to them but we will have been gone longer by how much I don't know. Ask him to have the manor ready for several hundred guests." Sheldon then turned to his friends. "All of you may come but you have to touch me its your choose but we will be meeting some interesting people and possibly creatures if my idea works." Every one of his friends agreed to the plan and placed a hand on his heavily scarred torso.

Sheldon concentrated on his inner magic and slowly shifted out of sight flowing through shadows to his new destination. Professor McGonagall just looked on to the figure in awe then proceeded to do what Sheldon had asked her to do and contacted Lucius. He agreed to the plan and said he would have the manor ready for guests.

After that she waited and waited finally she saw a slight disturbance in the air and the 11 people who had left came back into view. All of them had changed the radiated power and confidence they also looked older it wasn't much but there was some noticeable differences especially in Ginny. "How long were you away?" McGonagall asked hesitantly.

"About a year for them longer for me but I will explain later," Sheldon answered. "Is my Father ready with the manor? I have already talked to the leaders of several groups of creatures they are waiting for me to pick them up."

"He said he would be ready. Where did you end up if I may ask?" She inquired, again her Animagus form was a cat and she was very curious.

"We will tell the full story only once, and that will be after I rescue my father and godfather which I plan on doing after I get everything set up here. Now that I can control my power better I will get them the moment they got captured and bring them back here after everyone is assembled." Sheldon explained. He then prepared himself to go collect the other creatures it would take awhile but one of the things he had worked on over the year is how to transport bigger groups. He could now carry about forty people at a time and they all had to be linked together but only two of them had to actually touch him.

He turned to Draco, "Warn father to expect the first group in an hour and after all the creatures from there are assembled to expect a new group of creatures every hour after that, I will bring the students last." His brother nodded in the affirmative then closed his eyes as if concentrating really hard on something. Draco stayed that way a few minutes until he opened his eyes again and spoke.

"He will be expecting you." He said simply.

"Good," Sheldon answered then blurred out of sight again.

"We had better go get the students ready to move and warn them they will be working closely with none humans." This was surprisingly said by Neville who had done a lot of maturing over the year trying to make up the time lost by Dumbledore's manipulations.

"Exactly what kinds of creatures are we talking about?" McGonagall asked.

"Well he got most of the Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, Elves all five kinds Wood, River, Fire, Sky, and House. As for the magical creatures he got goblins, unicorns both light and dark, Phoenixes both Fire and Glacial, Pegasuses, Centaurs, Hippogriffs, Dragons a couple of Sphinxes and most big cats like Nundus, Lions, and Tigers." Fred and George traded off naming them.

"How on earth was he able to persuade all of them to join together or even speak to the beasts?" McGonagall asked completely flabbergasted.

"To answer the first question he persuaded them what the greater enemy was, as for the second one he will have to tell you that one himself. Let him tell you the whole story it will be worth your time and we don't want to spoil anything too soon." Draco answered this one.

"Are we ready to go out and meet the others?" Pansy asked. They all agreed and they walked out into the main chamber hoping Madame Pomfrey hadn't been to busy. To there surprise everyone had done what had been asked and were talking amongst themselves. They had all taken off there outer robes so they wore no house insignia. It looked like Sheldon's plan had worked.

Blaise stepped up to the front of the room and cast sonorous on himself. "Alright we have made some decisions you are going to be moved to a secure location where we can train in piece. You will not be alone we have allies that will be there to. You need to know now that most of our allies are non humans. Some of them most of you have been brought up to fear but we assure you that you will come to no harm from them special consideration has been made for those beings with special needs. We will be the last group to be brought to the safe location so when you get there and see many creatures don't panic." He explained slowly and carefully.

After this announcement the talk in the room resumed with an undercurrent of curiosity they were all wondering what sort of creatures they would be working with.

Meanwhile Sheldon had been transporting group after group to the manor. He kept on schedule thanks to his time shifting abilities. What was an hour to the normal view point he was spending two or three. By the time he had gotten the last of the creatures moving. He couldn't just drift the creatures he actually had to travel back in time a few weeks to make sure the creatures would reach the manor within a twenty four hour period of time.

By the time he was able to take a breather and go back to Hogwarts and the students within the chamber he had been up for about 48 hours straight. Upon his entrance to the chamber however he put his fatigue behind him and stepped up to talk to them. "It is time for you to be moved I will take you in groups. We will be traveling by shadow drifting a mode of travel similar to apparating that is only used by Shadow Daemons which if you haven't figured out yet is what I am. I can take forty of you at a time so please split yourselves into groups." They complied with him and when they were done he spoke again. "I will be setting you down in an open area of land please don't wonder too far until I come to escort you to the main camp. As you have been warned there are many different creatures there. Treat them as you would any relatively high-ranking human. I can assume you can tell what ranks the creatures are by there baring if you cant, stick close to someone who can." He finished his speech and then started to methodically take groups to the area he had designated for all human allies.

Once they were all there Sheldon led them over a hill and they could look down at the extensive grounds of Snape Manor. It was entirely covered by different kinds of tents. There were clearly defined areas for each creature, and a large center pavilion that allowed for the different creatures to meet and talk. From the snatches of conversation Sheldon had overheard as he was moving groups some serious peace talks were happening.

There was also a very large number of creatures out there, the number of humanoid creatures was close to five thousand, the beasts numbers were even larger and only Sheldon knew that there was more beasts on the way.

"Merlin how on earth are we going to be able to get everyone fighting together by the time Voldemort attacks?" A burly seventh year Ravenclaw called out.

"We aren't," Sheldon answered seriously, "I highly doubt we will be ready by then but you forget what you are dealing with. You don't know this yet but I am going to be controlling the time around here. I will tell the full story later tonight so you will get the explanation then. Just know time is not running normally and leave it at that."

"Why can't you explain now?" Someone Sheldon could not identify asked.

"Because I have to do something first." Sheldon answered. "It shouldn't take me much time but I will definitely need to rest after words and I don't want to drift times to close together. It will probably be about an hour before I am ready to talk but even then you will still be setting up camp. Don't worry as long as you're on these grounds we have all the time we need." He assured them.

"What do you have to do," a curly haired Hufflepuff girl asked.

"I have to rescue my Father and Godfather they were captured thanks to Dumbledore. If I time everything right they won't have been in Voldemort's hands more then a few seconds. Then I will bring them back here wait for you to get used to things then tell you the whole story." Sheldon explained.

He then left the group in his friend's capable hands this was something he had to do on his own. He closed his eyes and concentrated, not on a specific time but a specific event.

He was pulled out of the grassy hillock and into a dark dungeon that he heard two simultaneous thumps as two bodies were thrown into a cell. Sheldon could see the silhouettes of his Father and Godfather thanks to some of his new powers. He went over to them and other then some nasty looking bruises and a couple of bumps on the head they looked alright.

They were also conscious and at the small movement Sheldon had made both men turned towards the source. He knew he had to be careful both men did not need a wand to inflict damage.

"_It's alright both of you its Sheldon." _He said quietly into there minds.

"_Sheldon, how are you here and why?"_ his Dad asked him.

"_Dad, I am a Shadow Daemon I used my drifting abilities and my time shifting ones to get here a lot has happened and I am here to get you out so you can here the full story."_ He explained quickly for both of there benefits.

He crept over to them and untied there hands and just as a shout was heard from the guards outside. He drifted the three of them to safety. They landed in a heap on the floor of Lucius's study in the manor. The blond man jumped up at the sight of them. Sheldon used his last bit of strength to call to Poppy and ask her to come help the two men. Finally the long hours of hard sleep on no rest and no food caught up and he collapsed boneless into one of the soft arm chairs and promptly fell asleep. He didn't even wake up when Poppy came in tended the two mens' wounds and Lucius carried him into his room. He would explain everything when he woke up right now was his time to sleep and he wasn't about to give that up.


	9. Time Drift

A/N this is my longest chapter yet 15,800 words and about 36 pages long depending on font I hope you enjoy it.

I just wanted to warn you that there is slash in this chapter it doesn't get explicit.

Well enjoy and please review

Chapter nine

Time Drift

Sheldon woke slowly every muscle and bone hurting he had pushed himself too far and it had cost him. He found himself back in his room at the manor wrapped up in his wings like a cocoon. He rose slowly stretching out all his muscles which included his wings. As luck would have it just as his wings were fully extended both his fathers and his godfather entered the room. All three of them stopped to stare even though Severus and Sirius had seen them before it was still awe inspiring this was the first time Lucius had gotten a good look as he had a lot on his mind the night before.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sheldon asked.

"You slept clear through last night so about twelve hours." Lucius answered.

"I guess everyone is asking for me?" He asked again.

"Yes, most of them are extremely curious about your story that you promised them." Severus answered.

"It is almost a good thing I slept so long. It is a very long story and if I had started last night I would have had to stop in the middle." Sheldon explained as he got himself fully awake.

"We will leave you to get ready we'll wait for you in the entrance hall." Sirius said.

"Alright," Sheldon answered. The three men left to let him get ready. He decided to ware loose trousers and light weight lace up sandals. He went without his shirt like he was used to and he let his shoulder length raven hair hang loose. If a person didn't know what a Shadow Daemon was he could be mistaken for a dark angel.

He made his way quickly to the entrance hall of the manor and found his fathers waiting for him. They proceeded outside and ran into Draco he greeted there parents happily but was more reserved with Sirius. But Sirius was not a marauder for nothing he grabbed Draco into just as tight a hug as he would Sheldon. Sheldon had to work seriously hard not to crack up laughing at the flustered Draco.

"It's alright brother he is all bark and no bite." Sheldon told him.

"Oh really," Sirius said as he overheard his godson's comment. Then he transformed into the large black dog. Sheldon was not taken by surprise so instead of knocking him down and licking his face as Sirius intended to do. The large dog was met by a large silver and black wolf that was just as big.

The rest of the family looked on as godson and godfather romped. They all noticed the silver ruff on the wolf matched the silver part of Sheldon's wings. Draco could only watch the fun for so long before he transformed himself. He managed to shock both his fathers by his form he was a large silver fox. He was not as big as the other two but he was very large for a fox. He jumped into the fray and began to romp with them.

The impromptu romp lasted a few moments more before the three of them changed back faces flushed huge grins plastered on their faces. "That was good, I needed that." Sheldon managed to get out between the panting breaths he was taking.

"Hey, Dad what are you and Father's forms?" Draco asked.

"Didn't you see our staves the top is our Animagus form I am a white tiger." Lucius answered.

"I have two forms, one is a king cheetah the other is," the last part of what Severus said was inaudible but they all knew it from his staff. The students would find it ironic that Severus was indeed a bat Animagus.

"Oh no, did you notice that Sheldon and I are canines and you two are felines? That could make family arguments more interesting." Draco mused.

"We can talk about that later right now we need to talk to our allies. They need to know the full story I wasn't sure if we should tell them all before we left but certain things happened that make it necessary for the full story to be told." Sheldon explained.

They walked through the camp being greeted by several different creatures. They were headed toward the main pavilion. Once they were there Sheldon called for attention. He cast a spell on himself similar to Sonorous that would allow him to speak in a normal tone and be heard in that same tone by everyone in the area. It was the same spell used by bards and professional story tellers in older times.

"Alright everyone you have been promised the full story of what has changed well its time to hear it. Before I tell you about my trip in time you need some back ground info on me and my species so you can understand why certain things happened the way they did." He then told them about his life at the Dursleys and summed up his first four years at Hogwarts. He unconsciously traced each scar on him as he told the story of how he got them. He led them up to his meeting with Dumbledore and his discussion with Professor McGonagall finally he told about his first time drift. "All I did was concentrate I didn't have a specific time in mind like I did to bring all of you here I concentrated more on a moment in time where I could find the best help I could. My magic dropped us on a rolling green lawn overlooking a small manor two people were traveling towards the manor in a manor. My instincts told me they were good people so we trusted them…"

XXXXXXX Flash back XXXXXXX

The eleven people all crashed into the earth at the same time. No one was hurt but it left them all in a heap together. It took a few moments for them to untangle themselves finally they were able to stand up and look around. They were on a grassy hillock. A beautiful manor was in the distance it looked a bit like a miniature Hogwarts to them. They spread out a little to get a look around and found nothing else except the manor. Sheldon felt the need for them to stay where they were something had to happen before things could go any further.

They didn't have long to wait it wasn't twenty minutes later that they heard the clatter of hooves on a dirt path. They looked up the road to see a wagon pulled by two gorgeous blue roan horses. The wagon itself was old fashioned with a wooden base and cloth top. It was a relatively large wagon signaling whoever used it traveled long distances on a regular bases. They could see the person driving the wagon was relatively old with a graying beard and merry blue eyes that sparkled out from his tanned and weathered face. Suddenly another creature came out from the wagon to sit next to the old man. It was obvious to Sheldon that the man that had just appeared was not human. In fact he was very shock because the creature that he was extremely rare. It was another Shadow Daemon, but that couldn't be right that last one was during the time of Avalon and he could sense they weren't that far back apparently the history books were wrong.

Sheldon looked at his companions and by the looks of curiosity and not shock he knew he was the only one who could see the other Daemon's wings. Just as he came to this conclusion the people in the wagon spotted them. The old man looked pleased at seeing them and the Shadow Daemon looked very hard at Sheldon as if measuring him looking for a trap. Apparently he was satisfied by what he found because the guarded expression fell away and one of happy relief filled his face.

"We have been forewarned of your coming, we have been waiting for you." the old man said in a rich baritone. "You may call me Emrys but I have another name which people use occasionally. And this is Fellon I think at least one of your number can see what he is." Emrys continued. "Please come with us I assure you. You are perfectly safe with us, we are traveling to our family's manor it was my grand daughter who prophesied your coming."

Sheldon feeling nothing wrong with the two men agreed and led his friends to the wagon. "Not all of us are going to fit if any of you have an Animagus form it would be easier just to follow the wagon in that." Sheldon explained. Four of his friends knew how to change, Draco became a beautiful silver fox, Blaise became a raven, Theo was a tawny haired house cat, and Pansy became a canary. They all changed and waited for the rest of the friends to get on the wagon.

As he was preparing to change into his wolf form Fellon reached his hand out to stop him, "Please fly with me?" he asked in a clear alto voice.

"I have never flown before I would probably just slow you down." Sheldon answered.

"If you have never flown then I insist you fly with me. It will be something you will never forget. Your instincts will tell you what you need to know." The other one assured him.

"Alright," Sheldon answered then his wings became fully viable to everyone at the same time Fellon's were.

Fellon looked impressed at the black coloring of his wing tips but he got angered at the amount of black on the feathers. Felons wings were tipped in a deep blood red roughly the third power level and the color went up about a quarter of the way up the shaft.

Fellon gave Sheldon a few quick pointers on taking off and landing then they started to really fly. Sheldon immediately knew why Fellon had insisted it was pure joy and exhilaration to be up in the air on your own merits. He did a couple swoops and dives just like he did on his broom. Finally they got calmed down enough to actually travel along with the wagon. Sheldon's friends who were not currently animals watched in awe as the two Shadow Daemons played in the air. They now knew why Sheldon as Harry had loved flight it was something he was destined to do.

Emrys just watched all the children playing together. The children's arrival was not the only thing his granddaughter had predicted. He knew there would be little chance for fun in the coming months. There leader Sheldon was in for a few surprises it was no coincidence that Fellon was traveling with him.

It took the rest of the afternoon to reach the manor it would have taken less but Emrys drove slowly to give the Shadow Daemons a chance to have some fun in the air.

When the future students reached it they realized the manor really was a mini Hogwarts. It looked like whoever had constructed this manor had also built Hogwarts.

Emrys drove the wagon into the courtyard the four animagi transformed back into there human shapes just as the two Shadow Daemons landed next to the wagon. Draco was surprised to see a broad grin on his brother's face it appeared that flying was good for him. Emrys got there attention then lead them into the manor and his waiting family.

Inside there were four people two women and two men. Sheldon knew immediately who they were it took the others barely a second longer. No wonder this manor looked like Hogwarts sitting in front of them were the four founders.

"Welcome young ones it is nice to finally see you in person." One of the women said she was tall and willowy with wild looking raven black hair and clear nearly colorless gray eyes.

"This is my granddaughter a gifted seer, Rowena Ravenclaw." Emrys introduced them.

Sheldon bowed his head down to her and extended his hand. "It is nice to meet you. We have come a long way and no only myth and legend it will be nice to get to know the real person." He said carefully.

Behind Rowena a tall man with honey colored hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward. "I am Godric Gryffindor, Emrys is my great uncle." He explained cheerfully.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena's sister." Said a beautiful woman with curly red hair and bright green eyes. She also had a slender build like her sister but was a bit stockier not quite as willowy.

Finally a dark man came forward. He was as tall as Godric but had a slender build similar to Sheldon's. He had calm black eyes and blue black hair. "I am Salazar Slytherin," He said in a soft voice. "I am Godric's brother both Godric and I are Rowena and Helga's cousins."

Sheldon bowed to each one as they said there names remembering the manners Lucius had helped him learn. Finally Rowena spoke again, "I know how many to expect and your prophesied names, but I was not shown your earthly names please introduce yourselves."

"Alright," Sheldon answered. "This is my brother Draco Malfoy." Draco bowed his head. "That is my cousin Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom." Each person bowed as he said their name. "I am Sheldon Snape."

"Welcome all of you, I know you have come to us for help and you shall receive it. I was shown two futures one where you succeed and one where you lose. I can't tell you much but I can tell you we cannot afford to lose." Rowena said seriously.

"We have had time to discuss how we are to train you and we have come up with a schedule. All of you will work under us on a rotating bases until we find your strengths when that happens you will be working almost solely with the person who can help develop those talents. Sheldon you will be working with us one on one while the others need help you have the greater part to play and need to be ready to meet it." Helga said kindly.

"Blaise and Theodore please come with me," Godric called out.

"Ginny, Pansy come with me dears," Rowena called.

"Vincent and Gregory please come with me." Helga called out.

"Draco, Neville your mine," Salazar called and you could almost hear the evil cackle in his voice.

"Fred, George I guess you're with me first." Emrys said to the twins.

"Sheldon you come with me now we have a lot of work to do." Fellon called to him.

So the friends all said quick goodbyes and went there separate ways following there specified tutor. Sheldon was happy to be working with Fellon first he had a lot of questions which he hoped Fellon could answer. He followed the other Shadow Daemon out of the manor and into a grassy meadow.

"Alright Sheldon I can tell you have questions start asking and I will tell you what I can." Fellon said.

"I read in a book in my time that the last known Shadow Daemon was seen around the time of the disappearance of Avalon. I know the book was wrong but what is the true history of our kind and what are our powers?" Sheldon asked thinking carefully.

"Well your book is partially right but it got a few facts wrong. A Shadow Daemon did exist and help hide Avalon and it was the last known one. It will be easier to answer this question if I answer your other question first our history." He took a moment to compose himself then he started speaking.

"The history of our kind covers a long period of time but the actual creatures do not. You have obviously touched on our powers over time well that is how we stop disasters we actually manipulate time to get something done. The actual number of Shadow Daemons who have existed is four including you. One is dead now the other is still alive and is actually planning on helping us but he wanted me to meet you first. I am actually the youngest one besides yourself and I can talk to you easier. Well anyway back to our history.

The first Shadow Daemon is the one who will be helping us. He was created thousands of years ago around the time that wizards evolved from muggles. The evil done to him was horrendous, he was stolen from his mother and raised to be a weapon an assassin. Every time he got close to someone or something that could pull him out of that life they were killed or taken away. Around his twentieth birthday the worst happened he had fallen in love with a girl and they had kept that love hidden long enough to produce a child. When the mans captures found out about his family they took matters in their own hands. They killed his family even his child. In the moment that he found out about there deaths he shifted into the very first Shadow Daemon. His destiny was to stop the people that had captured him. He succeeded and is still around.

The second one who is now dead had experienced even less evil then I have it was barely enough to make the change complete. When he got his full powers it twisted him. Instead of using what he was given to eradicate the evil he added to it. His reign lasted until I was created. I am the one that killed him, as he was the one who created me. For the rest of the time on earth the first one and I have been able to deal with every thing that has been thrown at us until now. That is where you come in we have never seen anyone mortal or otherwise as powerful as you are. The first of us is the only one that comes close his color is dark blue but there has never been black. We weren't even sure if it was possible for one of our kind to acquire black feathers.

As for your questions about powers well you already know about the flight and some of our mental gifts but that is not even the half of it. You have also touched on our time drifting power but you have barely scratched the surface of that talent.

For starters we can not just move through time but actually control its passing we can freeze it or speed it up over a given area. We can move in and out of the time continuum. The only thing that can get to you when you are playing with time is another shadow Daemon that is doing the exact thing that you are at the same time. We can move large groups with us and they won't know that we have moved through time unless you tell them.

As for are mind magics we have Telepathy Telekinesis Empathy Elemental. All our mind magics can carry over and through time so it doesn't matter what time you are in compared to what you want to speak to. We also have beast speaking abilities because we are a magical creature we can talk to any animal mundane or magical. No carbon based poisons will work on us making us immune to virtually every venom and poison an animal can produce.

Our life spans are abnormally long we are practically immortal. We can die just not by old age. You will find your body will not age passed its prime in fact I doubt if you will change at all. Your bulk might but your height and features shouldn't change.

We can have children regardless of sex but because are race is not born we have no idea of knowing what kind of creature are children will become.

I should also tell you that every magical creature and most mundane will take orders from a Shadow Daemon it is instinctual for them to listen to us. We were created to help and protect magic and innocents no creature will interfere with that.

So that is what we will be working on when the first gets here. You need to develop and harness each of these gifts along with all of your enormous magical power. Your friends all have some interesting strengths the groups they were split into were for a reason. They will train and grow stronger with you and you will always have them to lean back on. Your friends and the leaders of the other races are your generals listen to them they will not lead you astray.

Now back to your first question that book you read was right I was the Shadow Daemon at Avalon what the author didn't know is that we are immortal and can walk through time she assumed that each sighting of a Shadow Daemon was a different one. Actually there has been more sightings of us then most would think we are either totally ignored because we don't reveal our wings or we are mistaken for something different like full angels or demons. Any more questions?" Fellon asked.

"Who is the first what is his name and what is he like not his history his personality?" Sheldon asked after some thought.

"His name is Alten his personality is similar to yours. He knows how to laugh and joke but when it comes time to work he is all business he knows how and what to do to get things done. He is a good man to work for he expects you to do what he says when he says it but he is kind to all those under him he never pushes you. We do what he asks because we want to please him not because he makes us. He is also surprisingly modest he doesn't like compliments are thanks simply because he believe he is doing what he was meant to do not what he wants to do. Although I think he enjoys what he does. He is from Egypt so his skin is darker then ours his eyes though are a strange mix of blue and yellow and green. He is not exceptionally tall but not short either he has about as much muscle as you but you are more slender. His wings are silver with deep blue tips the blue comes up farther then mine on his feathers." Fellon's narrative was interrupted by a deep but kind voice.

"Thank you Fellon for the introduction," Alten said as he shifted into view directly behind Fellon facing Sheldon. Sheldon could see the laughter in those strange eyes and knew the elder Shadow Daemon had planned his entrance the entire time.

Alten came closer to where Sheldon was sitting, "I see you are our newest brother. Please stand so I can get a good look at you."

Sheldon complied he stood up to his full height and let his wings flare out around him like a biblical angel. He heard Alten gasp as he took in the scars and the markings on his feathers. "I can see you have been touched by more evil then even I have would you tell me your story. If it is too painful you need not tell us anything but it would help to know?" Alten asked gently.

"I don't mind if you are going to be helping to train me and my friends then you deserve to know what you're up against." So for the fourth time in his life Sheldon told the entire story to someone. It took along time he didn't hide or cover anything up. He went into great detail about his school years so they could tell what Dumbledore had done. He also told about Lord Voldemort. He ended the story with telling about how he had found his family with Severus and the Malfoys.

When Sheldon was finished with his story both of the older Shadow Daemons stood in shock. Alten recovered first, "They are very lucky you turned into one of us. In my time I have seen so many who are treated like that go dark and twisted it happened to one of our own. I never want to see that happen again we have too much power if it is used wrongly. We will definitely take care of you and anyone else he has done this to. You and your family have our protection always. We will begin training you tomorrow as the sun is starting to set now. I trust you want to catch up with your friends don't distance yourself from them they will be your life line." He said seriously then led them back to the manor.

Sheldon was glad to be back amongst his friends but Fellon and Alten had given him a great deal to think about. His friends chatted amongst themselves about their day. All of them were in varying degrees of exhaustion but they were also smiling and joking. They were all wondering who Alten was so Sheldon ended up telling them a little bit about what Fellon had told him. He of course skimmed over the parts about his new power but anything about the history of Shadow Daemons was told.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day the groups switched around and Sheldon ended up with Emrys. He followed the old man to a quiet room in the castle. They made themselves comfortable and Emrys explained what he would be teaching them.

"In my family they each have strengths in certain magical areas that is what they will be teaching to you and your friends. What I am here for is to smooth out the rough edges make sure that each of the lessons you learn from my progeny flow together. We will practice meditation and control. All the magics you will be learning involve some massive amounts of focus and for you in particular the future will become increasingly stressful. That is where the meditation comes in it will allow you to focus completely on the task at hand and not be distracted by anything else. Meditation is also the bases for most of the mind magic you will be learning from Fellon and Alten. As for control you can be the fastest and the most accurate dueler if you have little or no control over your power instead of disarming your opponent you could kill them. Plus it makes things like transfiguration and healing easier by controlling and focusing the magic on a specific wound or object rather then spreading the magic out and tiring yourself out.

If you progress the way I think you will then maybe I can teach you some other things. While my family are all powerful I am the strongest if you can beat me in a duel at the end of your stay here then you will be able to at least match any opponent thrown at you. I am also the only one besides your kind that can control all four elements giving you a real workout of your powers.

I can also teach you the theory behind spell and wand crafting. You will be able to make your own spells and your own wand. This is a useful trick if you need to do something that there isn't a known spell or potion for.

Then there is always the magical history which I can tell by you and your friend's reactions is seriously lacking. I imagine you will get the history of magical creatures from Fellon and Alten I intend to teach you human magical history which ties in with the magical creature history."

"Now if you have no more questions for me we can begin with meditation?" Emrys asked.

"No I don't at this time." Sheldon replied.

Emrys motioned for Sheldon to sit on the floor cross legged. "You might also want to remove your shirt I think you will find it more comfortable if nothing is restricting your wings or your breathing." Emrys commented and Sheldon listened and removed the tunic like shirt he had been wearing.

"Now close your eyes and let your mind drift let it attach itself to a pleasant memory let it be a place or someone you particularly care for." Emrys instructed.

Sheldon did just that and a light pink color tinged his cheek when he realized who exactly his mind had latched onto. Emrys could see it in Sheldon's mind as well and decided not to mention that he had seen it. Both people had lost so much it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they got together. Emrys also knew Fate needed little help in matters such as this so he need not mess with things.

Sheldon just slowly relaxed into his image and once he was fully relaxed Emrys spoke again, "Now I want you to concentrate on your breathing feel how it moves through your lungs. Feel the dampness and the coolness within you taste the tiny particles in the wind. Just breathe slow and deep while concentrating solely on the action of breathing and the picture in your mind." Sheldon complied and for the rest of the afternoon just sitting there breathing and watching his image. When he came out of his trance he was surprised by the amount of time that had passed it felt like a few moments, and really it had been a few hours.

When Emrys noticed that he had come out of his trance he spoke. "That was very good, especially for the first try. The two I had yesterday only managed to sit still for an hour, but I have never seen such a bizarre mind link then the one those two share it is like what some wolves get with there pack. They sense each other and can pretty much read the others mind I am working with them to develop that."

Sheldon smiled at that, "yea those two always drive us insane. They finish each others sentences and take care of each other better then some parents. I am not even certain that they can tell themselves apart the rest of us don't stand a chance."

"Time for you to seek out your companions. You need this time each night to keep your bonds close. Your friends are your strength never forget that." Emrys pressed then led him back to the comfortable sitting room they had all met at the night before. The smiling faces and the fatigue were still there but now they had some different topic to talk about. Now that two groups had been with the same person they could begin to compare what they learned and to start helping each other out.

Sheldon fell bonelessly into his bed that night wondering what the next day would bring. He wondered why all of his friends seemed so tired at night. He knew whatever the founders had them doing was strenuous he hoped he could keep up with every ones expectations. He finally drifted off to sleep and his mind was at peace. He was so deep into sleep he didn't see the dark figure slink out of his room and into another room further down the hall. Sheldon wasn't the only one who saw a familiar face during meditation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sheldon found out he was to go with Godric that day. He followed Godric out into the courtyard and waited for the founder of his first house to make his introductory speech.

"I know that you know who I am so we will skip over the introductions and get straight to what I will be teaching you. I will be teaching you to duel and defense. I had your brother yesterday so I know that you are very good so I decided to start today off by dueling you to see where you are. Make yourself comfortable then we will continue."  
He waited for Sheldon to take of his shirt again then continued speaking.

"Rules are that you can use any magic Dark or Light Wandless or not. Also I am an Ice elemental you may use only that element in this fight otherwise it won't be fair. I know you have your daggers and sword with you as your brother told me you always do. You may use those in this duel as well. I will be under the same rules and will use the same weapons and magic that you choose to so begin." Without giving Sheldon time to ready him he shot a powerful stunner at the young shadow Daemon.

Sheldon easily leaped the stunner and sent Expelliarmus at Godric. Only to have it reflected back off a shield that he easily dodged, during his dodge he sent a wandless impediments which nearly grazed Gryffindor but missed. The two continued with just magic for awhile until at a wordless signal they simultaneously drew there swords.

Godric was using the same gold sword with rubies in the hilt that Sheldon had pulled out of the Sorting Hat to fight the basilisk. While Sheldon momentarily lost focus at the sight of Godric's sword Godric himself very nearly ended the duel there with a quick thrust at Sheldon's bare chest. Sheldon snapped out of his memories in time to see the thrust and was able to block it.

For the next few hours if anyone was curious enough to look out the window they would have seen a beautiful sight. Godric and Sheldon were matched in height and there skill with a blade was almost the same. There duel turned out to be more of a slow dance between masters then a frenzied battle between amateurs.

Down in the courtyard the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of metal on metal as the two swords crashed together with each thrust, parry, block, and swing. Every once and awhile one of the duelist would focus a spell through there swords to distract there opponent but it didn't work well. The opposite would just dodge the spell then attack more forcibly with the weapon.

A couple times when Sheldon's right arm got tired he switched hands revealing a swordsmen's greatest asset Sheldon was ambidextrous and Godric was not prepared for that. The fighting style was dramatically different when facing a left handed opponent then a right handed person. It was a good thing for Godric that he could also use his left hand or the fight would have been lost there.

Godric was once again surprised by his opponent when while wielding the sword left handed he drew his dagger and threw it with his right at the same time he sent a stunning spell down his sword.

Godric leaped right to avoid the thrown dagger then leaped up to dodge the stunner. Which was what Sheldon was waiting for, when Godric was completely off the ground Sheldon hit him with an Expelliarmus and it worked.

Godric picked up his fallen sword then bowed to Sheldon. "That was marvelous one of the best duels I have had in a long time. Obviously we don't need to work on much more like just keeping you at your current level. We could probably work on spell strength and accuracy. Your swordsmanship is masterful it is an odd style but masterful none the less. I think I am really going to enjoy working with you."

Sheldon turned bright red at the praise and tried to push t off as luck. But Godric wouldn't hear of it.

"I don't mean to shatter illusions but luck was not what I saw today all I saw was pure skill you are a great fighter you will need to get used to praise you will hear it a lot. Plus with what you have to do it is a very good thing you are a good duelist. I happen to know I few races that won't even consider siding with someone who cant beat there best fighters in a duel. Don't downplay something that could save you." Godric's voice took on a lecturing tone and Sheldon immediately knew that while he enjoyed dueling he was first and foremost a teacher.

"Come lets get cleaned up before we go back to your friends. Some of them show promise but they need work. The first two I taught have all the skill to be masters they just need practice. Your brother is also on par with the masters and the other Neville well he has potential he just need the confidence to use it. I trust you will help all your friends with whatever they are having trouble with. Never forget your source of help and knowledge is right next to you all you have to do is ask." Godric explained then led Sheldon away from the courtyard to get washed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Sheldon went with Helga Hufflepuff. From what he had heard from his friends she was a hard taskmaster but a kind person. He didn't see anything to refute that when she immediately got down to business.

"I will be teaching you healing. Your future requires you to go into battle the more healing you know the better. This is a relatively hard branch of magic but once you get the hang of it healing is pretty much instinctual. What we have to do is get in touch with our magical cores and push are own magic and life force into a wound to help heal. I will also be teaching you not only the theory and spell work but also the ethics of healing. Most healers think just because they can heal something doesn't mean they should. I will be helping you to determine which cases should be helped and which ones to let go."

"To start this you need to be able to readily access your magical core. The process is similar to the meditation you are learning from Emrys but you're focusing on a physical thing rather then an image. Try this sit down cross legged and strait to meditate let whatever image you have fill you then I will coach you from there."

Sheldon listened to her and soon the only thing he was focused on was that haunting face and Helga's voice.

"Very good Sheldon now I want you to slowly let go off that image and focus on your breathing like Emrys told you." Sheldon slowly let the face fade and concentrated on his breathing air moving in and out of his lungs the warm and damp feeling in his lungs as it filled him then pushed out. "Very good now I want you to concentrate on your magic you will feel a slight humming sound. Follow that sound until you begin to see swirling color stop there and I will guide you the rest of the way."

Sheldon did as he was told and felt for the humming sound that his magic produced. He found it and it sounded more like the contented purring a cat made as it was lying on a warm hearth stone. He followed that happy sound until he saw color. Swirls of brilliant white, mercurial silver, emerald green, and blood red fought for dominance within him. The balance was clearly the brilliant whit but the silvery color was a close second. He waited at the edge of his powers for Helga's instructions.

He heard her voice come to him telepathically. _"Sheldon I want you to find the dominant color and follow it. Magical energy flows like water within a person you need to follow that flow until you find the core. You will know it when you see it. It will be a large swirling mass of color and energy. It might take awhile but don't panic or rush you'll get it eventually."_ She said kindly.

Sheldon hesitated a moment before entering the current of power. He felt himself being pulled along by the current. It was stronger then he thought it would be and he was never a very good swimmer. Despite Helga's words he felt the edges of panic slowly grip him. He kept going despite this though every cell in his body was screaming for him to leave the current. His Shadow Daemon instincts hadn't kicked in yet so he knew in the back of his mind that he was safe. It was just an irrational fear but it was still a fear.

He began to believe he would never see his core, and the last bit of rational thought was about to leave him just as he caught sight of a swirling ball of energy. His core was so bright it was blinding but it was beautiful too. All the colors that were surrounding him in the current of power he was following were swirling around this massive sphere. Rivers of power came off of it to intertwine all around his body carrying his power to him.

"_I made it Lady Hufflepuff,"_

"_Good you did very well only three of your friends managed to ride the current the entire way so far. This was your first test to see if you have what it takes to be a healer and you do. You were able to face down one of your worst fears and it also shows you have patients and trust in directions given to you by a friend that is a very good skill._

_Now what you have to do is manipulate a piece of your core energy and have it follow you back out to your right hand. You will know what to do. Anchor it there then come back to me it is getting late."_ She explained

Sheldon was kind of angry that he had been tricked like that but proud that he had passed the test. He found he did instinctually know what to do. So he made quick work of anchoring a piece of his power to his right hand.

He slowly let himself rise back into consciousness. He opened his eyes to see Helga's kind eyes observing him. "I know you think I was being cruel with my test and most of your friends would agree with me but I had to do it. Your friends had to reach there cores too but I didn't have to with them I could have just told them which ones would be good healers and which ones wouldn't. It was you who really needed to take the test. I know that if I just told you that you had all the qualities that this test proved. You think too little of yourself and would have never believed me. You had to experience it for yourself. I am sorry if it seemed harsh but it was the only way I could get you to see that you had talent.

Now go back to your friends they will take care of you they know what you have just been through and how it will affect you they will help. They always will remember that." Helga then waver her hand dismissing him.

Sheldon was never so glad to see his friends especially his empathic brother. Draco took one look at Sheldon's drawn face and took off his shirt so that when Sheldon sat next to him and took his own shirt off they sat skin on skin to feed comfort to each other. When even that didn't quite work Fellon cam over and showed Draco another feature of a Shadow daemons wings. He simply stroked the soft feathers gently and it almost instantly calmed Sheldon down.

Fellon then whisper told all of them, "A Shadow Daemons wings are extremely sensitive. If he is ever upset if someone he trust and or loves touches them he will calm down quicker then even Empathy could. I should also warn you that if someone evil touches him it will not only cause the Shadow Daemon pain it will also pain the one touching him. Please remember this it could be extremely useful."

After they got Sheldon calmed down they went back to there usual nighttime talks about their day and what they liked or disliked the most. Sheldon just relaxed against Draco's side letting there soft voices lull him to sleep. He didn't even wake when Fellon chuckled and carried him to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon slept in a little the next day so he was relatively lucky he was with Rowena rather then Salazar. She was a kind soul and was fully aware of what exactly he had been put through the day before.

"I am here to teach you transfiguration and charms. Now you might be wondering why this is important well with all the emphasis on dueling and Defense you might begin to lose your edge on the other subjects I am here to make sure that doesn't happen. I will let my sister and cousins keep you alive through your ordeal I will make sure that once this ordeal is over you have a strong base in other things aside from defense.

I know you had a difficult day yesterday I can't go easy on you but I will try to make this enjoyable at least. I have seen your love of knowledge well for know we are going to test that knowledge." With that she began to quiz him on general spell knowledge. She started with simple first year spells then slowly grew more complex. Sheldon was enjoying himself immensely in the beginning then Rowena started asking for more and more detail. Most of the time Sheldon could answer other times he was a little stumped and very rarely he had no idea.

Rowena was actually impressed a few of the questions she was asking were on mastery level or higher. Sheldon was at least that high in transfiguration but a little lower in charms. A few of the points Sheldon made were not what Rowena originally believed but Sheldon presented it in such a way that she was persuaded to his way of thinking. She would definitely recommend to her grandfather to teach the young one spell crafting. If the boy had the mental ability to create spells there was nothing stopping him.

That actually worried Rowena a little. The more her family interacted with the young creature they realized just how powerful he was. If this one decided to go dark she didn't think there was a force in the entire cosmos that could stop him.

Rowena started to tailor her questions a little instead of asking how a spell worked she started to ask when. She would name a spell and he would name a situation in which it could be used. Rowena breathed a sigh of relief even when he came up with a Dark use the general tone he used when he described the situation told her that he held a generalized distaste for anything that could hurt something. He was fully aware it was the intentions behind the spell that made it Dark or Light he just wanted all of his intentions to be good.

After two hours or so of questions they moved on to practicals. She would name a spell and he would then perform it from memory. First with his wand and then without it.

Sheldon began to feel tired after the third straight hour of spell casting. The last few days had been hard and were catching up with him. He was still able to perform the spells but they had less power and energy behind them.

He kept on casting for as long as Rowena kept coming up with new spells. He knew he would have no trouble sleeping tonight the problem would be staying awake long enough to eat something then fall into bed.

Rowena carefully monitored him the entire time. She could feel it when he started to become fatigued. She wanted to call a breather until she saw the determined look on his face. So she kept on naming spells and he kept on casting.

Finally as the sun began setting Rowena called a halt. "I am very impressed Sheldon you have some of the best stamina I have ever seen. If we work to develop that so that you are completely alert all the time you are casting spells then I doubt anyone could surprise you when you are tired after too many duels in a day. I think I will speak to Godric and Emrys I have seen a few things today that I think need expanded on. Godric can help with your stamina. I know Emrys mentioned it but I think I am going to insist he teach you spell crafting with it you would be even better then you are. I also wanted to tell you that you did extremely well in the theory portion of today. You are probably at mastery level in transfiguration and very close to that in charms. I think you are one of the strongest people I have ever seen with the possible exception of my Grandfather and by now I am not even sure of that anymore. Now back to your friends, you might be stronger in power but that power would mean nothing without the love and encouragement that you receive from friends and family never take that for granted no matter how strong you get."

Sheldon was beginning to wonder why everyone seemed to be making similar comments about his friends until he realized everything they said was very true and had to be put in to words or they could very easily be taken for granted.

Sheldon only stayed up long enough to touch bases with his friends then he flung himself into bed and was dead to the world with in minutes. The same shadow that had been watching him the last few nights chuckled softly and removed the young mans shoes and pulled the covers over him without wakening him up. Then whoever the shadow was quietly slunk back to the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon got up slowly his whole body was sore. The past few days were pure torture and it could only get worse. Today he would be working with the founder of his current house, Salazar Slytherin. He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed not even bothering to put a shirt on.

He went out to the entrance hall to meet the dark haired man. Salazar didn't speak he just led Sheldon down deep into the dungeons. Once they got into a large circular chamber that was set up like a cross between a potions lab and a dueling chamber. It was only then that Salazar spoke.

"As you can probably tell from your surroundings I am going to be teaching you two things. The first being potions, your brother told me that your father was a potions master well we will see if you are up to that standard in a few minutes.

The other thing I will be teaching you is more of the Dark Arts as you call them. I simply refer to them as war spells. I will let my brother take care of the mechanics of dueling I will teach you the spells needed to win a duel. I know from your brother that you have learned the basics well we will be taking what you learned already and expanding on it. You need to know right now the spells we will be learning are not pretty and not nice. They are designed to incapacitate another human in any way possible either by causing immense amounts of pain or by playing on a person's worst fears.

I know spells that could melt a man while they were still alive and yet others who duplicate the effects of a boggart and a dementor all in one. These spells are also destined to play dirty they were not originally designed to be a part of standard duels. They were designed to be a means to an end and if you have to cheat to achieve that end then by all means cheat.

I will not teach you these spells until I know for sure they wont be used wrongly. I knew the first time I saw you that you have huge amounts of power. I will not be responsible for creating the force that destroys everything. You will have to pass several tests before I will even begin to think about teaching you this magic.

You should now you have already passed the first two tests. The first was Helga's challenge that showed me you have courage and are willing to face down your fears because you believed that if you managed your task you could help people. The second test was one administered by Rowena. In the question portion of her tests she gave you spells and you had to think of situations were the spell could be useful. You reassured her with your obvious distaste of hurting someone.

The fact that you passed those tests make your progress a little more likely but my tests will be far more strenuous. I plan on pushing you to the absolute maximum of your abilities. Not only your body will be tested but also your heart and mind. Some of the things you will have to do will hurt and seem cruel but remember this must be done. I cannot in good conscience let you become a danger. If I feel you do not have what it takes then I will not teach you what I know.

In the meantime we will work on your potions knowledge. You will find in the course of your study that for every spell there is probably a potion that can achieve similar results. There are times when the spell is more useful and other times when the potion is better.

I will be teaching you when to recognize the need for a spell or a potion. I can help you become a better brewer. I will teach you potions that I know have been lost to your time and hopefully help you learn how to experiment and create new potions safely.

So for now I will ask you questions and you give me answers just like for Rowena. After the theory I will then give you a list of potions to complete from memory without assistance." And so with that he began to question Sheldon this time starting with harder material then Rowena did.

Sheldon was pleased with his performance he thought he had done better with this theory then the one the day before. Salazar had not asked a single question that Sheldon was unable to answer. Then also like Rowena Salazar would name a potion then Sheldon would have to come up with a practical use.

Salazar tried to trip Sheldon up with every question finally moving into a different type of question. He would name a potion and Sheldon had to change it using fewer then five changes into a totally different potion. Again Sheldon was never stumped for long. He was no really glad for the long hours spent in the potions lab with his father. They had experimented like crazy and there were several new scars on the tables and walls from there mishaps to prove it. Sheldon knew which combinations would work and which ones wouldn't.

He was really enjoying himself by the time Salazar stopped asking questions. He was almost said they had stopped, but when Salazar handed Sheldon the list of potions he had to brew he got a broad smile on his face. He was practically humming with pleasure as he got ingredients and set up to work.

Salazar who had been expecting Sheldon to be able to brew maybe two or three at once was very surprised when Sheldon started to brew all five at the same time. He had done this with his father before it all came down to timing.

Sheldon looked over the potions carefully before he even started working out a timetable in his head when he had that down he started to prepare his ingredients. He had everything crushed, sliced, or skinned before starting to add them to the proper cauldrons.

Salazar just sat back and watched a master work. Sheldon just seemed so graceful when working on these moving swiftly between cauldrons stirring here lowering the fire there.

It took the rest off the afternoon but by the time the sun was setting and their stomachs started growling Sheldon removed the last cauldron from the fire to let Salazar inspect his work.

Salazar was surprised every single potion was perfect all of it down simultaneously and from memory. He began to get a little excited Sheldon was good enough that he didn't need any help in fact Salazar would love working with him on some experiments he had been dieing to try.

"Sheldon this is some of the best work I have seen I would be honored if you would be willing to work with me on some experimental potions that I have wanted to do." Salazar said working hard to contain his glee.

"If you don't think I will be too much of a bother then sure I like to experiment it is what my Father and I used to do together. It is what let us know that we had a lot in common." Sheldon answered.

"It won't be any bother at all don't sell yourself short all the time. I am glad you have such good friends that they don't let you fade into the background. I will be having words with them to see if we can work on this little phobia of yours." Salazar said as he led them out of the lab and up to the others and dinner.

Sheldon fell into bed that night satisfied that for once everything was going to be alright. He wasn't so blind as to think everything would be easy no he knew it was likely to be the hardest work he had ever done. He was helped by the thought that all the work they were doing now would help them in the long run. So Sheldon closed his eyes and wrapped himself up in his wings before drifting off into a peaceful sleep his thought for once optimistic. His dreams that night were filled with a hauntingly familiar face. This time Sheldon drew comfort from that face and was content with what he saw.

And the shadow in the corner of the room nearly leaped for joy as he felt Sheldon's content. Yes everything would be alright. He didn't know how long he would have to wait he just hoped that Sheldon would act on his feelings soon it would be for the best. As the shadow exited the room a light rustling sound could be heard like wind blowing feathers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks were spent in learning and mastering for the eleven friends. They kept rotating through all there teachers each coming out with different strengths. By the end of the third month it was obvious which field each of them would be put in but they kept up the rotating bases for a few more weeks. When everyone had a solid base on anything they split into the groups that would carry over the rest of their training. Pansy and Ginny were going to study healing, Blaise and Theo would be working with Godric and weapons, Draco and Neville would be working with Salazar on Dark Arts and Potions, Greg and Vince would be working with Rowena on general knowledge, Fred and George would be working with Emrys to develop there mental gifts. This of course left Sheldon to work with Fellon and Alten.

Sheldon felt mildly apprehensive about the whole thing he knew from the beginning that these two would be the ones he did the bulk of his learning from. No that wasn't what was bothering him what was, was the fact he would be spending everyday with the face that haunted his dreams and his meditation. He wasn't aware he wasn't the only one who had to deal with some mixed emotions. The one who had been shadowing him since he arrived had to deal with the fact that he was slowly falling for the young Shadow Daemon. He didn't mind that part what he did mind was the fact that in his past he had something like this stolen away from him, taken before it could barely begin to be appreciated. He did not what that to happen again.

Both of the affected people just danced on eggshells around each other aggravating the third party greatly. Honestly if those two didn't come up with something soon he was going to take the cliched version of matchmaking and lock the two in a closet. On retrospect that probably wouldn't work on them because they could just time drift back a few minutes to when the door was unlocked. Back to the drawing board maybe he could come up with something a bit more devious and a little more cunning, yes what he needed was a Slytherin and one that knew Sheldon well. Yes that was it so Draco was very surprised when he got a visit from a winged being in the middle of the night.

"Draco listen to me I have a silencing charm up but I am not sure whether or not to trust it both of them are stronger then me. They might be able to hear through it and they can't possibly hear this conversation." Said someone in a clear alto voice.

"Fellon? What? Who are you referring too?" Draco said his mind still half asleep.

"Yes it's me, and as for who your impossibly dense brother and my equally as blind friend. Who else would I be talking about but Sheldon and Alten?" Fellon explained slowly trying to give the blond Slytherin enough time to pull himself together.

"Why what's wrong? What have they done now?" Draco asked more coherently as his mind gave up the fog of sleep.

"Its more like what they haven't done. They have been dancing around each other now since Sheldon arrived and they're driving me bloody insane." Fellon explained again his irritation clearly showing in his voice.

"What they like each other? Didn't see that coming how did you find out and why are you talking to me about it?" Draco asked.

"Yes they like each other I thought that part was blatantly obvious. As for how I found out the way they are acting is one reason and another is that all Shadow Daemons possess strong mind magics. One of my strongest powers is a form of Telepathy. I can pretty much tell what a person is thinking at any given time I can tone it down around others for privacy sakes. Unfortunately because we have to teach Sheldon both Alten and I leave our powers unfettered for the most part when it is just the three of us. I saw what there meditation images are, they see each others faces. They both have the same feelings for one another but they are both afraid to act on it that brings me to why I am talking to you. I need help from someone who knows Sheldon well enough to know when a plan will or will not work, I also need someone devious enough to help me come up with a workable plan." Fellon explained patiently.

"So basically you want me to help you set up my brother with your friend so that they will stop wallowing in their pasts and live a little? Did I get that right?" Draco asked a barely noticeable touch of sarcasm laced his voice.

"Right couldn't have put it better myself. So will you help me?" Fellon nearly begged.

"As much as my logic is telling me not to mess around with things. I find my instincts telling me to go for it. I think I will help you, Sheldon could use someone to anchor him when times get tough and his friends are not enough." Draco reasoned out barely aware he was saying anything out loud.

"Thank you Draco, now any ideas on how to get them to admit their attraction? The usual lock them in a room untill they make up wont work because they will just use their powers to get themselves out." Fellon said a note of complaint in his voice.

Draco thought to himself for a moment then saw a flaw in what Fellon had said. "Let me get this straight locking them in a room wont work because they could move through time to before the door was locked right?" At Fellon's nod he continued. "Well I see a slight problem with your theory. I know from my research of Time-turners that the one thing that must be avoided is seeing yourself in a future or past moment. Again I assume same rules apply to this time drifting?" at this Fellon caught onto what Draco was saying.

"Alright I think I see where you're going. They won't be able to use their powers to get themselves out because they will risk causing a paradox by seeing themselves. I think we can make it more effective by spending a great deal of time in the room we plan on locking them in maybe even at totally random times. I don't think it would hold them forever those two are just to crafty for their own good, but I think it would work just long enough for them to break the ice. Maybe just maybe I could get some peace after this." Fellon said the last part very wistfully.

Draco worked hard to cover his laughter. Fellon really had no clue what he was getting himself into. While Fellon might think all his problems would be fixed by getting them together he was actually creating a whole new realm of problems. Like how exactly he was going to get the two to stop concentrating on each other and getting to work. If Draco didn't think this would be a wonderful thing for Sheldon then he would have been tempted to do it just to see the look on Fellon's face when he realized the miscalculation. Fortunately Draco cared deeply for his brother and he only had his and Alten interests in the forefront of his mind, but if he got to see Fellon's reaction well that would just be a bonus.

The two would be matchmakers talked long into the night on exactly how they would pull this off. Two peoples happiness hung in the balance not to mention poor Fellon's sanity.

Dawn was nearly cresting the horizon when the two broke apart and began to execute their plan. It had to be done quickly Fellon knew he couldn't hide anything from Alten for very long Alten being much stronger then Fellon. The wild card in their plan was Sheldon his power might still be raw and mostly untrained he was still more powerful then anyone had ever seen there was no telling what the boy could do, even if it were pure accident.

Draco and Fellon had decided to use a relatively large room that only had one door leading off of it. They began their plan by Fellon innocently suggesting to the other two that they should spend the day indoors meditating. The other two Shadow Daemons had so much on their minds they fell for the bait without much effort. The three spent the day exactly as Fellon had suggested in quiet meditation. This was actually to serve two purposes at the same time. A) It would keep them in the room for the desired length of time, and B) it would make them face the proof of their attraction hopefully starting the process that would finish with a few well placed charms and a bit of luck.

At the end of the day Fellon made sure he left the room first and immediately pulled the door shut after him and placed quite a few spells on the door. Then he called through the door, "You two obviously have some things to work out I will come back and let you out in the morning. I know you're mad now but I am willing to bet you will be thanking me later." At the two prisoners outraged yells came at him from behind the door Draco having escaped Salazar a little earlier then normal came up and put a few spells on the door himself one being a special silencing charm. It would only let sound through if something was genuinely wrong other then that it completely blocked sound.

On the other side of the door Sheldon felt every spell that was added to the door he was also beginning to be able to sense the magical signatures of the person casting them. He knew for sure that it was two males that had added spells to the door, he immediately knew Fellon's but the other it was deceptively familiar he had felt it so often he couldn't place it as it was constantly in the background of magic he felt. For some reason every shadow Daemon had powers in common then one or two areas where they excel at. Fellon's was Telepathy, Alten's was his Telekinetic and Wandless abilities, the one that had died's specialty had been his time drifting abilities, Sheldon however was amazing in everything but he was exceptional in the Empathic and Elemental abilities he had gotten.

Right now it was doing him little good he was right on the edge of a panic attack. Alten could sense the impending disaster and stepped towards the young Daemon and started to gently stroke the soft feathers much the same as Fellon had after Helga's test on his first day with her. It worked again but had a slightly different effect. It calmed Sheldon almost too much, why the creature was practically purring. Alten quickly withdrew his hand but not fast enough they had both noticed Sheldon's unusual response to the stimulus.

Now that Sheldon had calmed down they could examine exactly why Fellon had found it necessary to consort with someone else to lock them in a room together. Both of them unaware of their mutual feelings felt the blame solely rested on their shoulders. This made for a very awkward silence that stretched on for a few minutes. Then as if something had come into the room demanding they speak both of them tried speaking at once.

"I think this is my fault," they both said simultaneously.

"Why would you say that," again said in unison both figures more then a little uneasy.

"You first," this time they were both very creeped out it was if someone had made them Fred and George for the day. Finally Sheldon let Alten speak first.

"I think this is my fault because I have been kind of hiding my feelings for someone even from myself I think it made Fellon mad. So why do you think it is your fault?" Alten asked hesitantly hoping he would like the answer.

He was surprised to see a slow blush creep up Sheldon's pale cheeks. "Similar reasons, I have been confused on what I want for awhile now I thought I was hiding it well. I believe we both overlooked Fellon's gift and my Empathy was just too untrained to catch this."

Sheldon spoke so quietly Alten had to strain to hear him and he wasn't entirely certain that what he heard was spoken for all he knew he was reading Sheldon's thoughts.

There was another silent this time a little less awkward it was more like a pause to regroup both of them had just admitted to something they had been trying desperately to keep hidden. They needed a few minutes to sort out what to do next.

Finally Sheldon broke the silence with one heck of a loaded question, "I think we need to decide do we want this? Can we handle this for the rest of eternity or will it just fade over time?"

Alten had a bittersweet look on his face, "There is no doubt in my mind about how I feel. I want his but that in of itself frightens me I know Fellon told you some about my past. I lost one family already I am fully aware I will not survive another loss like that the only thing that kept me from dieing then was turning into an entirely new creature. I, well that's say I am hesitant to do that over again. You are so young compared to me your feelings could change over the millennia that we will live. I want to I really do I am willing to take this to the edge of time and space if it is to be, but what about you what do you want?"

Sheldon didn't hesitate he knew his answer before he had asked Alten, "With all my haert can give. Your face has haunted my dreams and my meditation you are my focus my passion my fire. I have the love of friends I am slowly learning the love of family I know what I feel for you is the last the true love of a soul mate. I also shadow your fears my family has been ripped from me twice before I could remember the only family I knew for 15 years was abusive and neglectful. Am I scared yes I would be insane not to be but I am willing to face it for you. I was so frightened that you would reject me I have held my silence and I have bled slowly from the dagger I drove into my own heart. I know if we do this it shall be for eternally and I will never change. You are what my soul has been waiting for my other half you make me complete. If we stand here much longer I'll be spouting more ridiculous poetry so please don't push me away. I ask you once more do you want this? Will you have me for eternity?"

He didn't receive a spoken answer right away. Sheldon was a little startled as the elder Shadow Daemon pulled him into a strong embrace and they shared their first kiss. Not an innocent little peck on the cheek no this was a full out hungry passionate kiss. Every emotion either of them had flowed through in their passion. All their fears and worries, their love and their pain came through. Finally they had to pull back as the need for oxygen was greater then their need for each other but not for much. Alten just pulled the raven haired creature closer to him and finally answered the question.

"Absolutely, Merlin be damned I want this I want it so bad it hurts. I feel this will bring heartache and pain but I can't stop myself I need this please don't ever leave me." Alten gasped out confirming Sheldon's most precious desires.

"I don't think I could leave you. I too can sense heart ache but I also know that is not always a bad thing. There cannot be good without the bad. We cannot feel joy without pain or happiness without anger. I will take the hours of pain for a lifetime of joy. Are you willing to face the rain to see the sun? With me too set your course in the right direction?" Sheldon asked.

For the second time Alten let his actions speak louder then his words and pulled his young love into another searing kiss. Heart raced beating in a frantic rhythm that was simultaneous with the heart of the other. Neither wanted the moment to end or to let go.

After many more searing kisses Sheldon allowed Alten to show him what love should be not pain and sorrow but passion and joy. Afterwards both parties remained next to one another hearts beating as one soul irreversible intertwining their fates was now sealed. One could not live without the other and they would share this bond forever and eternity. They slept next to one another for a few hours. The rising sun awakened them. Sheldon made to get up but Alten pulled him back into one more passion filled joyful and beautiful kiss. Sheldon rethought his plan to get up and allowed himself to be pulled back down. They shared a repeat of the previous night's activity.

Sheldon cast a few quick cleaning spells on himself and his lover but found he didn't have the energy or the will to move. He just settled back against Alten cherishing the feel of curling up against the one he loved. Alten smiled down at his much younger lover and drew him into a closer embrace. The two remained that way watching the sun progress across the sky.

When Draco and Fellon came back to check on them that morning they found that a layer of spells had been added to the already heavily magiced door these spells were cast from the inside. When Draco and Fellon worked out what the nature of the spells were both of their necks turned red and their faces were rosy apparently they had underestimated the love the other two creatures shared. There was locking silencing and aversion charms placed on the door plus a few nasty hexes that were probably Sheldon's doing that only came into effect if someone tried to open the door. Draco knowing first hand his brothers wrath and his enormous power knew better then to mess with anything he had a hand in.

So the two successful matchmakers left the two lovers in peace something Alten and Sheldon were very grateful for. The two didn't emerge from their private room until dinner time when their growling stomachs reminded them they hadn't eaten in close to twenty four hours.

Their entrance into the dinning hall was a bit surprising to anyone who hadn't been in on the matchmaking scheme which was everyone except Fellon and Draco. Simply because the two creatures had walked in hand in hand shoulders practically touching and a warm flush to their cheeks, add this to the fact no one had seen either one of them for the entire day and you could just imagine the shocked looks the two received.

When Sheldon sat down next to his brother he sensed something familiar about him then it hit him. "Draco you weren't by a chance the one helping Fellon with his plans were you?"

Draco not knowing what to do went for the truth knowing Sheldon would know if he lied. "Yes I was, but it was mostly Fellon's ideas."

Sheldon then leaned closer to Draco, "Then please tell Fellon that I thank him and you too. It means a lot."

Draco just nodded to his brother in acknowledgment and went back to his dinner. Sheldon and Alten ate with gusto having little food and much activity the night before and some of that day. Soon both were satisfied and Alten helped Sheldon to his feet and led him away from the table much to the others amusement. One face in particular looked on in much approval. Emrys just chuckled to himself and stood to leave the table also with a soft smile radiating from his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two lovers carried on in a state of bliss luckily for Fellon they worked just as hard and now with the added connection some things could be taught much easier then they would have otherwise.

Sheldon's power grew in leaps and bounds. He soon had his Telekinetic, Empathic, and Elemental magic honed to perfection. They now spent most of their time working on controlling time. The rules governing time travel and paradox were relaxed a little when talking about this species but not much. They still had to be careful but when they used their power correctly many great things were done so the minimal risk was worth it.

Sheldon learned how to transport himself and others around with very precise control he learned how to freeze time and speed it up over a given area. The three shadow Daemons hoped around through time and distance spending weeks in other places while it felt like a day at he manor.

He also spent one day a week with a different teacher keeping his other skills just as sharp. His friends and him still had their nightly talks and only slight differences could be seen between their conversations now and what they had been when they first arrived. The main difference being that Sheldon was now more often seen curled up next to Alten on a couch then he was sitting next to Draco like he used to.

Sheldon's and Alten's relationship grew they now could not even spend an entire day apart it hurt too much. It helped that they now shared a room and a bed but still they needed small everyday contact to balance out the hot and heavy passionate love they shared in their bedroom.

Soon to his friends they had stayed at the manor for nearly a year for Sheldon it was more like two with all the jumping around in time. Sheldon knew it was time to get down to some serious planning. They would need allies to help fight the war going on in their own time. Alten and Fellon started to work on not only his accuracy with timing but also with where he landed. Sheldon needed to be capable of sensing where and when he needed to go at the same time under sometimes not so pleasant circumstances. All of them were aware of just how dangerous some of the creatures could be. They had been hunted and persecuted for something most of them had little or no choice in. They were either born that way or created some forcibly others not.

Sheldon worked hard to learn the proper etiquette of approaching any creature. Some creatures were easy to get access to but hard to get allegiances from others hid themselves well but when found and deemed worthy were extremely loyal and listened to what they were told.

It didn't hurt that Sheldon really was king of creatures. Every magical creature instinctively submitted to a Shadow Daemon eventually. Sheldon felt that he would rather earn there allegiance rather then demand it so he learned and with that knowledge started to jot down ideas for changing the current laws and codes restricting magical beings and beasts. He would need to actually speak to the creatures before implementing anything but he wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the day came for Sheldon to talk to the first group of creatures they had decided to follow a strict schedule starting with easiest to sway and ending with the hardest.

They had decided to start with the Elves then move on to Werewolves, Goblins, Veela, and leaving the Vampires for last. As for the beasts he would talk to them as he found them.

He set off into a quiet patch of woods wearing lightweight clothes that were cut to show off his muscles and let his wings come out unrestricted. Sheldon intended to win their allegiance fairly but thought they had a right to know what they were dealing with.

He concentrated hard on the image of a manor in the clouds that Alten had shown him via Telepathy. Slowly he let himself sink back into that image he made the timing come out so that they would have about half a year to have their arsenal ready. Sheldon was starting with the Sky Elves.

Each class of elves got their name from the element they control except for the house elves they were a small race and although some consider what they do enslavement the tiny creatures enjoy serving wizards because it's mutually beneficial most wizards are kind and take care of the creatures that then take care of the wizards.

As you can probably guess the sky elves controlled Air. To get their allegiance you had to beat their best fighters using both weapons and the element Air.

These particular elves were sword fighters, so it was Sheldon's lucky day. The elves got the rare treat of watching a master that was not one of their own. He let the elves battling him lose gracefully and didn't put them down for losing. Sheldon knew he was good and that these were masters as well they had just had different teachers and different motivation.

He got their allegiance more from letting them keep their honor then anything else. Although the beautiful yet deadly dance he had done with the blade sweetened the deal considerably.

He repeated his performance with the other four clans of elves. The only one he even came close to losing on was the Wood elves they fought with staves and it was his lest favorite element to work with. He won the duel but only barely. He never once resorting to cheating and that earned him many praises as well.

Sheldon was glad they had gone to them first because the rest of the creatures were considerably harder. The Werewolves made him complete several tasks.

For the first one he had to command a pack of them in a battle and win it. This was both to test his strategical abilities as well as his leadership skills. He got through that one easily.

The next task nearly tore his heart out he had to sit with a clan during an entire full moon. He had to sit their and watch as children younger then Remus was when he was bit. Screamed and writhed in an agony nothing could help. This test was to see how much courage he had and also to make sure he only held compassion for their kind not pity. He made it through that one but just barely. It wasn't hard to not feel pity for them he hated that particular emotion himself so he wouldn't wish it on another. No the hard part was staying and watching all that pain.

The last test followed directly behind the last he had to help each werewolf deal with the wounds the transformation gave them. This measured how much he followed through on his promises and how much he acted on his responsibilities. Thanks to Helga's patient teaching he passed the last test better then the second.

He left the werewolves with there lifelong pledge of loyalty. Werewolves were one of the hardest creatures to win an allegiance from but once you did you always had it. Like real wolves werewolves were incredibly loyal and Sheldon was severely thankful for that.

He left the werewolves and went to Goblins. They were easy all he had to do was be kind respectful and polite. The Goblins were never treated like that by anyone before so even if Sheldon hadn't been a Shadow Daemon they would have gladly joined him.

From there he went to Veelas. He had to pass similar tests with them as he had done for the werewolves and make a few well earned promises that laws and code would change concerning them and all magical creatures if Sheldon won.

Then the final being he had to try to win over Vampires. They were the wild-card no one was sure what their motives were. They were extremely powerful in their own right. They governed themselves and fought their own wars. Throughout the history of wizard kind they had come into many wars but never on a predictable side. Everyone just assumed they would side with the dark but in actuality they had been Light, Dark, or Neutral for pretty much equal amounts of time.

Sheldon got to their main stronghold just as the sun had set and they were just awakening. He moved right up to the head Vampire, who just happened to be a female with dark curly brown hair and warm hazel eyes.

Sheldon bowed low like he had learned and with out taking his eyes off the ground he spoke. "I have come to ask a favor of you. The human world is once again at war. This is a different war now then when it had started both original parties have grown twisted and manipulative with power. They have no care for the innocents who just want to be left alone. I don't ask your allegiance lightly I fear that if all those being shunned by the main sides don't join together we will be crushed separately. All of our fighters are good but there are just not enough. I have thrown a third option onto the playing field and I beseech you please help me stand for those that cannot on their own."

"I will consider you proposal young one." At this Sheldon felt a light pushing at his mental barriers and knew it was the Vampire standing before you.

"If I let you see my memories will that help you make a decision one why or another. I know your species is similar to mine in that we both have advanced mind magics. I offer my mind to you and my blood if necessary." Sheldon said earnestly.

"It would make it so I know what you are saying is truth. Your voice may speak a lie but your mind cannot. For privacy's sake I wont disturb anything you have curtained off in your mind but please show me all three sides of this war not just your own." Sheldon nodded and went over to the lady.

She put her finger tips lightly on Sheldon's temples and he dropped his shields. He found in some odd way he trusted her so he let her see just about everything. He let her see his past and Dumbledore's manipulations but he didn't just show her bad memories. He shared his joy at discovering a family, his passion at discovering Alten, and his anger at his loses. She was surprised that even though there was quite a bit of very much deserved anger there was no real drive to cause pain or seek out a ruthless revenge.

This creature really didn't want to hurt anything, but he wasn't about to sit back and just let the world die.

"Alright young one, you have our allegiance." She said quietly.

She was doubly surprised when Sheldon brought out a small but decidedly empty vial out of his pocket. First he slit his palm open and filled the vial when that was full he healed the wound on his hand. Finally he turned towards the female vampire and carefully exposed his neck.

She held back at first but when she felt his genuine agreement she gratefully drank some of the most powerful blood she had ever partaken of.

She managed to stop herself before she killed him although he did look a touch paler then would be considered healthy. Sheldon brought out another vial from his pocket it was a runny color but such a deep red it looked like condensed blood. He quickly drank down the Blood Replenishing potion and waited for it to work.

When he felt steadier he held up the vial of his blood he had taken earlier and conjured a thin gold chain which he attached to the vial. He presented it to the Vampire leader saying, "This blood is to be your last lifeline. It is strong enough to keep you alive long enough to get to a real meal. Keep it with you always and don't forget that it was willingly given. It loses its power if the drinker thinks it was taken by force." With that he bowed low to her once again and left the Vampire stronghold triumphant.

He quickly time drifted back to the manor and his love. Now that everything was set up he would soon have to go back to the future and achieve his destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were many laughs and a few tears as the day came for them to return to Hogwarts. Sheldon hugged everyone saving Alten for last. They had agreed that Alten and Fellon were to come to the future and help but to give them two days to get set up. So while it would seem to Alten that he only left Sheldon a few hours. It would be days to Sheldon.

Finally just as they were about to drift away Sheldon remembered something, "Hey Emrys that first day you found us you said you sometimes went by another name what is it?"

"Oh that they call me Merlin of all things." He said with a smile.

There were eleven shocked faces for awhile then Sheldon remembered what they were supposed to be doing. He drifted them back to see McGonagall anxiously pacing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXend flashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now you all know what happened but for know I suggest food then bed tomorrow we start to train." Sheldon finished up his long story just as the sun was setting.

Everyone assembled began to take his advice and travel back to their individual camps. Sheldon however felt a slight shifting in the air around him and before he knew it strong arms had wrapped around him and warm lips trailed kisses down his neck.

"I couldn't let you alone anymore," Came the soft voice of his lover.

"I couldn't agree more," Sheldon said. Then he carefully led his lover through the camp most eyes following them as they took in the others silver and blue wings. They knew this was their leader's lover and they all stood aside to let them pass.

Sheldon led Alten up the steps and into the manor. He didn't remember how they got there afterwords but they did manage to find his room and tumble onto the bed somehow. They even remembered silencing and locking charms lucky for the rest of the manor's inhabitants.

Then Alten proceeded to remind Sheldon of why he missed him so much. Sheldon would remember that night for a long time afterwords and many more after that. But for then he was content just being with his lover in a warm bed again. There had been too many missed night he didn't want to have to go through that again.


	10. training and learning

A/N I realize my last chapter was a bit confusing I promise that will be the only one set up that way

This chapter is more my normal length

Please review I need some advice on the rating of this story is it bad enough to merit M or is it a T I am unsure and would appreciate your opinion

Chapter ten

Training and learning

The next morning Sheldon woke to he welcome warmth of Alten spooned against him. He had missed that feeling the morning before and he was pretty sure the only reason he had slept was the fact he had been to exhausted to notice the absence of the elder Shadow Daemon. He was feeling very reluctant to relinquish the moment by waking his lover the decision was taken from him by Alten shifting on the bed coming awake without assistance. Sheldon watched as the elder Shadow Daemon came awake and stretch luxuriously, Sheldon was entranced with the play of colors across his partner's wings. The mercurial silver faded into dark blue about two thirds of the way down the feathers shaft.

Alten's beautiful multi-colored eyes looked with Sheldon's green black ones and before either of them knew it they had come together in a heated kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later knowing that neither of them wanted to but both of them had to. They simply shared a look that said they would continue with that later and proceeded to get dressed and ready to greet the day. Both of them choose to forgo a shirt and settled on tight fitting brown leather trousers and light but sturdy dragon hide boots. Then they went out to greet the day and the waiting troops.

The two Shadow Daemons cut an impressive path through the troops. They were both heavily muscled and were covered in gruesome scars, and they both carried their wings splayed out to show off the play of colors in them. So by the time the two creatures made it to the center pavilion every head in the crowd was turned towards them and the head of every race of creature was present in the pavilion. Sheldon wasn't concerned with the animals understanding him. A Shadow Daemons beast speaking ability was different then a wizards. For them they had two ways of beast speaking the first was speaking in a single language that every animal heard as their own. The second was more useful for keeping business deals secret from other races. They could talk in a specific creature's language, like a Parselmouth did with snakes.

Sheldon cast his special magnification spell and started to assemble the amassed troops. "Everyone I know some of you are confused about what is to happen from here well all we are to concentrate on now id learning and raining. My friends and I will take care of the time problem that is no longer an issue so lay that fear to rest. As for how we plan on training all of you and I know most of you think there is nothing to improve on in your fighting styles and for the most part you would be right we are lucky to have some of the best fighters in the world on our side, but there is a few ways we could be better each of you is strong in your chosen fighting style what we need to do is combine those strengths. All of the beings need to split up into groups made up of two or three people from each race. Then each race teach the other members in your group your fighting style. As for the creatures we must find a way to communicate with everyone. All of our talents are necessary and we need to know how to fight together some beings can speak to a few creatures when in your fighting groups sift through and learn what you can understand set up a relay system so you will always be ready to move no matter who or what race you are talking to. Also amongst the beasts you can also learn to fight together in groups of similar creatures teach and learn. That is all we can do until we are ready to face Dumbledore and Voldemort does anyone have any immediate problems with this arrangement?" he looked out to the crowd but no one said anything and everyone looked eager to start so he dismissed them to form up groups.

By the end of the first day in a tribute to the races organizational skills and the ability to follow orders every single beast, being, and creature was in a group. They had even begun to work out a training schedule.

The highpoint of the day came around noon. Sheldon's highly evolved senses warned him that another Shadow Daemon was attempting to cross his time shield that kept him and his troops out of the normal continuum. The surprise wasn't that Fellon was coming they had arranged it so he would. The surprise came from that fact Fellon wasn't alone. Fellon drifted him and his companions to the center pavilion where Sheldon and Alten were meeting with the heads of the races again. When all six of them were visible shock was on most faces around the table. After all it is not everyday that you see Merlin, the founders, and a Shadow Daemon the rarest magical creature ever traveling together.

Fellon turned toward Sheldon and Alten, "After you two left we talked it over and decided to come help you."

"Plus you didn't really expect us to sit back and miss the fun did you?" said the ever excitable Godric.

"Not to mention none of us would relax not knowing what the outcome of all our hard work was." Salazar said slightly more formally then his hyperactive brother.

"Thank you, I have a feeling we are going to need your help." Sheldon said then he told them his plans for training the troops. He finished by saying. "The groups won't be on their own training. The heads of the races and I have come up with a plan we are going to circulate among the groups helping when needed. You can all help with that part. I was also planning on giving some demonstrations of fighting styles and other magic. We could use your help planning that too."

"Sounds like a feasible plan," Merlin said, "I think I know who the last duel will be between."

"Who?" Sheldon said somehow knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I meant what I said that first day we trained don't you remember. I still believe that you beating me in a duel will help your allies' loyalties they will know they picked the right side if their leader beat Merlin in a duel. I will not hold back for two reasons one most creatures would sense both of us holding back, the second reason being that by the time our duel will occur I don't think it will be necessary."

Sheldon knew it would do no good to argue so all he did was let out a resigned sigh and nodded his head affirmatively. Then they got down to some serious planning that took up the rest of the day.

That night Sheldon invited his fathers and godfather and the tree teachers from Hogwarts to have dinner with them at the manor. The shell shocked expressions on their faces were a perfect end to the day, but for Sheldon and Alten it was not the end. Their time together that night was slow and achingly bittersweet they knew with the training this would be their last time together for awhile. The two satisfied creatures fell asleep with their arms and legs entangled with their wings wrapped around each other.

Draco and Fellon got to have a laugh when they woke the two creatures up by dousing the cocoon of feathers with freezing cold water. Alten was the first one coherent enough to start speaking followed closely by Sheldon. The amount of languages that the two were swearing in was astounding. Fellon who could understand everything that the two said repeatedly flushed and paled. Alten was coming up with some good old fashioned torture schemes and Sheldon was using every curse and swear word in the world, although he favored Parseltongue words. There was something very rewarding in swearing in the hissing, sylibant language of the serpents.

Severus and Sirius came into the room then to investigate all the noise. When all they heard was two voices in a continuous stream of words they couldn't understand. Severus had heard his son and Voldemort speak parseltongue before so he knew the hissing words were not ones you would want to repeat in English. "What is going on here?" Sirius asked the two people in the room who were not swearing in every known language and some unknown ones.

"We kind of woke them up by dumping cold water on them." Draco explained.

"Why did it cause such a violent reaction? Yes it is a nasty wake up call but this is borderline absurd." Severus asked his stepson.

"I can answer that," Fellon volunteered, "Shadow Daemons are hyper sensitive to temperature. To normal humans it would do what you said just wake them up and give them goose bumps. Well with us it is worse and we dumped it on the most sensitive spot our wings. It is the equivalent of going swimming next to a glacier for humans. It won't hurt them but it is really uncomfortable. Call it payback those two didn't give me a moments peace. In the beginning it was because they both cared for one another and wouldn't say anything and after we locked them together they were always touching and kissing. We were lucky to get all the work done that we had to."

Unfortunately for Fellon, Sheldon had heard every word and after a few last hisses that made Fellon wince he switched into a different language. Only three people in the world were able to understand the lyrical words that Sheldon spoke in. It sounded like a mix between every language in the natural world put together in such a way it was sweeter then phoenix song deeper then the baying of a hound and clearer then any canary. It was the language of the Shadow Daemons the three creatures that could understand it were standing in the room.

The humans in the room didn't have to speak the language to get the gist of what Sheldon was saying. The deadly cool tone and the fire in his eyes, not to mention Fellon's rapidly paling face told them they probably didn't want to know what was being said. After about ten minutes Fellon had absolutely no color to his face and his wings drooped, a few seconds later he lost all pretense of calm and bolted out of the room. Draco took one look at his raging brother before following Fellon in his flight from the room.

It was only when both instigators left the room that Sheldon and Alten calmed down enough to notice the other two people in the room.

"Do I even want to know what you threatened Fellon with?" Sirius asked.

Sheldon was still to angry to reply so Alten answered, "He basically told him to watch his back. With our time traveling abilities it is possible for us to torture someone to death multiple times as long as we move to a new place each time. He also went into detail about just what he would be doing to him. I don't think you want to know the specifics."

Sirius and Severus took a look at their enraged son, (god son in Sirius's case) and remembered exactly how pale Fellon had gotten and realized they agreed with Alten they didn't need to know what he had come up with. "How long before he is coherent?" Severus asked.

"Shouldn't be much longer, our kind in general is very forgiving and Sheldon especially doesn't like to hold a grudge that is probably the only reason Fellon did this. He knew we probably wouldn't carry out our threats. He could have done it in a different way though freezing is not one of my favorite ways of starting the day." Alten explained as he led the two humans out of the room to give his lover a chance to pull himself together. Fellon was really lucky the two Shadow Daemons had redressed after the previous nights activity or they would have seen way more then they wanted to.

"Why did it affect him more then you I heard you swearing but you calmed quicker?" Sirius asked.

"I am more used to the temperature sensitivity then Sheldon is. It feels the same to us but I am able to handle the temperature swings better then he is. I am actually very surprised Fellon didn't get cursed by Sheldon I remember my first experience with temperature shock it can get nasty. Ah well I have to stop expecting him to react to things the same way Fellon and I do." Alten explained.

"Why is that? Why doesn't he react the same?" Severus asked feeling overly protective of his son.

"You have to understand Sheldon is one of a kind in every way. I have never seen someone with more power. You heard Merlin yesterday Sheldon is going to win the duel. If Sheldon wasn't so modest he could win it now easily but if someone told him that now he wouldn't believe them. Another thing that is different is the fact we have never seen anyone in our race or any other that has experienced as much evil and still retain their innocence as Sheldon. He is a very special person if one little thing had gone different in his life he would be either dead at the hands of Dumbledore's manipulations or Voldemort's madness, the last and worst thing that could have happened is the fact all the evil could have broken his spirit and destroyed his soul even his very innocence would have been lost. Then we would have had a force twice as Dark and infinitely more powerful then Dumbledore and Voldemort together. I am thankful every second of the day that I have Sheldon's love and trust and for the fact Sheldon has beet the odds. He certainly is a force to be reckoned with but that force is now controlled and directed. Directed at eradicating Evil and if any one is to achieve this goal it will be Sheldon." Alten said this with such love and pride in his voice that Sirius and Severus knew he was deadly serious and he would take care of Sheldon for all eternity.

"It is good to hear you speak of Sheldon like that. I have to admit Lucius and I were concerned the last few days after Sheldon announced he had a lover and that lover was quite a bit older then him. I can tell from your voice that you care for my son greatly. I will not try to block you from my son but if you mistreat him at all or hurt him in any way I will not hesitate to cause you pain." Severus said to the creature.

"I was wondering how Sheldon's family would take our relationship. I am glad we have your approval and rest assured I would no more harm your son then I would let the world die. Oh and if it makes you more comfortable as soon as he became a Shadow Daemon age ceased to be a problem. We do not age normally he might have been 15 mortal years when he left but now he is 17 in mortal years. We might as well be 100 or 1000 it makes no difference because we control time not the other way around." Alten explained to Severus.

Sirius however while he was worried about the relationship too listened more to what exactly made his godson different. "I didn't know how close we came to loosing him. Dumbledore once told me he was afraid of Sheldon going Dark. I know now that I was just part of his manipulations. I realize now he was right Sheldon was in danger from Evil. Back then I was too blind and too naïve too see where the real evil came from. The night Dumbledore said that to me was during Sheldon's third year at school I wanted my name cleared and for Sheldon to come live with me, but Dumbledore persuaded me that he was better off at the Dursleys. Like a fool I listened to him. I could have spared Sheldon so much heartache."

Severus found himself agreeing with Sirius for once. There was so many times when someone could have done something to help Sheldon and nothing was done.

Alten could feel their self guilt so he decided to put their concerns to rest. "I did say that if one little thing had been different things would have turned out radically different and none of them for the better. Sirius if you had taken him in that year then there is a large possibility the connection between Severus and Sheldon would never have been discovered. And Severus if anything had happened to reveal you as a spy sooner then Voldemort would be stronger then he is. I already explained what could have occurred with Sheldon had anything happened." That quieted some of the guilt radiating from the two men but there would always be that lingering feeling and the inevitable. What ifs?

It was at that time that Sheldon caught up with them he still had fire in his eyes but otherwise appeared calm. The four men just continued walking without a word. Severus and Sirius had too much on their minds Alten had given them much to think about. Alten was busy worrying over his lover, and Sheldon was still too irritated to hold much of a conversation.

All four of them were a bit surprised to see the entire camp awake and already starting to train. Sheldon could see the groups were well proportioned. They all had a good variety of creatures but all the creatures in the group were at the same fighting level, masters were in the same group as master and amateurs fought with amateurs.

Sheldon glanced at his group sent a telepathic goodbye to Alten then waded out into the fighting groups. Giving tips here and pointing out weak points there. This started the pattern that lasted throughout the rest of the training. All the allies he had gathered were all seasoned fighters that knew what they were doing. He hadn't exaggerated when he said they had some of the best fighters in the world on their side. It took about six months of never ceasing work to get to a point where every creature knew its part and could move and work at a moments notice. It was now time for the thing Sheldon had been dreading, his duel with Merlin.

The day for their duel dawned bright and cheery mocking Sheldon's bleak outlook. He could see this day going one of two ways. A.) he would revert back to his usual method of dealing with pressure and hold back their by forfeiting the match. Or B.) He would do what he knew he could and beat Merlin cementing ally relations and also making it so he could never cover his power again. He was working up to a fever pitch when he remembered something Godric had told him the first day they had dueled. "Never be ashamed of something that can save you." Now Sheldon understood what he had been trying to say. Godric had known that at some point Sheldon would face a decision like this. It was time for Sheldon to stop holding back. At this point he would be being selfish if he didn't share all his talent with those that counted on him to lead them to victory.

With that he went out of the manor where he had been sulking and walked to the dueling platform that had been set up for them. Merlin was already there with his staff and sword. Merlin was wearing steal grey battle robes like the ones Draco had given Sheldon for his birthday. Sheldon himself was wearing his usual tight fitting leather trousers no shirt with his wings spread like the Dark angel he looked like.

Once he got onto the platform Merlin spoke, "The rules for this duel are simple, no using Unforgivables or immediately lethal curses, other then that anything goes, Elemental, Telekinetic, Wandless, Wordless, and self made magic. You may also use any weapon bladed or staff. The duel will start after we pace off the distance and bow." Merlin then signaled Alten and Fellon to put up a shield around the audience to protect them from stray curses.

Sheldon listened then turned his back to Merlin he took ten measured paces like Godric had taught him then turned and bowed. As soon as he straightened he felt a curse coming at him he easily leaped it and sent a silent stunner there by starting this duel of titans.

For the rest of the day the audience watched as different color curses shot back and forth between the two duelists lightning bolts were pulled from the cloudless sky to be swallowed up by dust clouds only to have fire balls shot back. Tightly controlled tornadoes and waterspouts were sent back and forth distracting the opponent long enough for a curse or two to get thrown. When magic alone seemed not enough they drew swords and were at it again.

The sweet sound of metal ringing on metal was heard as the two battled back and forth. Merlin was the first to draw blood as he opened a gash on Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon healed it with a thought as Helga had taught him then was back to fighting in a heartbeat. He fought back ten times harder then before pushing Merlin back. He thrown spells and curses with his left hand and wielded the sword with his right. After a string of particularly nasty curses Merlin was caught off guard by a low sweep at his chest he was able to back up far enough to not be too bad but Sheldon still managed to open a wide wrent in his chest.

Merlin also healed himself but as the cut was bigger it took longer giving Sheldon enough time to throw spells interspaced with fire balls and lightning bolts. Even now Sheldon still favored Air and Fire elements.

Merlin saw the coming danger he put out the fire balls with water and dealt with the lightning bolts with earth. He put up a particularly strong shield that blocked the first couple of spell. A slash hex broke it nicking Merlin's cheek most of its power deflected. Merlin ignored his wounded face and concentrated on dodging the spell. It was fairly simple for him from all his experience. Sheldon knew he could dodge the spells so he tried a similar trick as the one that had one him the match against Godric.

Just as Merlin thought the spells were over a dagger came at him he leaped to avoid it. Jumping right into one of Sheldon's home made spells. It was designed to block another wizard's power for a temporary amount of time. It worked Merlin could no longer send spells it was now down to physical fighting.

They already knew they were a dead even match with swords so at a common signal they sheathed their swords and summoned their staffs. Merlin having to actually walk over and get his powers being bound.

The match was now a toss up. The air was now filled with the dull thud of wood on wood. Sheldon's ash staff clashed sharply with Merlin's oak one. The coiled snake seemed to writhe and undulate on top of Sheldon's while the Falcon on Merlin's looked like it was ready to swoop down and kill unsuspecting prey.

After an hour of close calls and small gains and equally small losses a pattern started to emerge. Both duelists were still engaged but they were slowly moving in a single direction towards Merlin's end of the platform. Youth and cunning was slowly winning out over age and experience. There was only a few feet of the platform left when it happened. Sheldon feinted a strike at Merlin's chest and when Merlin brought his staff up to bloke it Sheldon the quicker of the two lowered the strike and knocked Merlin's legs out from under him. With the older wizard on the ground Sheldon trained his staff on Merlin's throat. Merlin signaled his defeat the duel was over and unsurprisingly Sheldon had won.

Sheldon helped Merlin to his feet then turned to address the crowd, "You have now seen what I am capable of please take tonight and tomorrow to rest because on the day after we go into battle and I wont lie it will be difficult and dangerous we will not escape with out loses but I have little doubt in the end we shall be victorious." The troops were stunned silent a moment longer before someone started clapping breaking the ice for the rest of them to start cheering. Sheldon caught his lover's eyes and all their love shown brightly on both their features.

Sheldon slowly moved from the dueling platform and over to Alten. Alten sensing that Sheldon was at the breaking point. Alten didn't know what had upset his lover all he cared about was that Sheldon needed him. He wrapped his arms around his young love shielding the two of them with his wings he slowly led him into the manor and their room. That night they made love slowly and lovingly. They again fell asleep entangled with each other. Sheldon was lulled to sleep by the deep gong like sound of Alten's heart beat. Alten stayed awake a little longer thinking before the rhythmic breathing of Sheldon pulled him into sleep as well.


	11. final battle and epilogue

Chapter eleven

The final battle

Sheldon remained true to his word and gave the troops a day to rest up before the real battle began. Sheldon was secretly amazed at how well his army had come together. He had so many natural enemies fighting side by side he was lucky his entire army was not depleted the first night they camped together. Apparently all the races had agreed on a common threat, the growing evil that was slowly destroying their realm.

The day they were to head into battle was cold and dreary a sharp contrast to the weather they had enjoyed the day Sheldon had dueled Merlin. The three Shadow Daemons had spent the night in a trance like meditative state getting their minds and bodies ready for the coming battle. They knew they would be seeing more death and blood shed in the next few days then most people saw in whole generations

Their plan was dangerously simply they were to go in and take out as many of the opposing armies as possible. Leaving Voldemort and Dumbledore for Sheldon to deal with. The heads of the races had done some calculations and with the sizes of the armies taken into account they would be lucky if they made it through with half of their troops alive. The leaders made a choice and nothing was hidden from the troops, they all knew that there was a fifty-fifty chance they could die. They also knew if they didn't fight then their army could lose outright. To deal with any casualties the vampires were given the freedom to turn anyone who fought alongside them as long as the person agreed to the turning, vampires have psychic powers so even if the victim was unconscious they could get an answer.

The night Sheldon figured out that he would be leading half his troops to their deaths Alten had to hold onto a sobbing Shadow Daemon half the night. Sheldon knew he would most likely not survive but he never wanted to make another suffer like that.

No more would he have to worry and wonder today was the day he would be taking his troops into battle. They knew it would be a long couple of days. Even magical battles didn't finish in a day. The actual mechanics of getting to the battle would be the first obstacle. It could not be done with one shadow Daemon alone even one of Sheldon's power, so the three of them had to work together to bring down the time shield as well as physically move thousands of troops. They would concentrate on the time and place that Voldemort and Dumbledore's armies would clash. They would give those two times to ground down some of their numbers before their own army charged in and attacked both of them.

To that end the three Daemons met at the center of the troops. They linked together hands and minds. Sheldon directed them having been the original caster of the time shield and the strongest Daemon. He first concentrated on bringing down the time shield bringing everyone back into the normal continuum then he concentrated on the most strategic time they could appear on the battlefield letting his magic choose the exact moment.

His time drifting ability coupled with Fellon's and Alten's dropped them in the middle of a scorched battlefield just as the two sides were regrouping. Sheldon looked out at the massive amounts of dead and dieing bodies in the battlefield. It was quite clear that both sides had suffered serious losses.

His troops quickly grouped up and got into formation the other two armies having long ago spied their entrance. The three armies faced each other down for a long moment before the Light army moved first they were spilling towards Voldemort probably figuring the new army was there to help them. While as soon as the Light moved Voldemort unleashed his horde thinking the new army was theirs. Sheldon just hated to destroy illusions but for this he could live with it.

He slowly drew his emerald encrusted silver sword and held it above his head to catch the light and that was the signal to start. One quarter of his army was led by Fellon and swung out to cover his right flank one quarter led by Alten covered his left and one quarter guarded his back led by the vampire queen Ayessa remained behind as reinforcements that also held the vampire's that were supposed to turn any mortally wounded people on their side who wished them to. The last quarter followed him.

With the losses the other armies had previously taken his army outnumbered both of theirs two to one. Even though it seemed a done deal Sheldon knew with magic battles numbers meant little it came down to pure power and skill.

Sheldon led his vastly superior force to encircle the smaller armies on one side. Then they slowly began to demolish the armies. The crying of curses and hexes and shields were drowned out by the fierce crashing of swords by the less magically inclined of the armies. Sheldon was using his double prong attack sword in his right sending curses with his left.

He knew they were playing for keeps now so he didn't hold back at all. He aimed to kill and maim not enjoying it but knowing it was necessary. Salazar's training had been fiercely ingrained into him and it showed. Twice as many opponents fell beneath his spells then fell below his sword. He was no light weight with his blades either his sword sung as he swung it through the air slicing and stabbing. The beautiful yet deadly curved blade did its job and its owner proud. His opponents got caught off balance by this fighter that matched the best swordsmen they could muster even while fighting a purely magic fight with his other hand.

Whenever he wasn't pressed in close quarters he called on the elements. Lightning crashed from the skies frying whole sections of troops. Those that avoided the lightning were toppled by earthquakes or swept up in tornadoes. Just when they thought they were safe they got engulfed in fire.

Sheldon was by far not the only one flinging the elements he was blocking just as many attackers as he was receiving. He began to get close enough pressed that he abandoned all pretenses of using a wand. It was safely holstered then he began to send jets of pure energy into the opposing armies taking out multiple people at once.

His army had taken a few losses but not as many as there could have been. There were several new born vampires fighting now. Sheldon just hoped they didn't regret their decisions lately. The turning process was even more complicated then normal because the fledgling would need to take the potion that allowed the other vampires to walk in the sun but the potion was fatal to humans they had to be turned before taking the potion. There was only a few seconds of time that they had to gulp the potion down before the hazy sun burned them.

The battle continued for most of the day. Finally the other two armies had taken to many losses and had to retreat to tend to the injuries the living had sustained and count the dead.

The two other armies posted guards but that didn't help much. The beasts Sheldon controlled and certain select vampires took out the guards and took down as many of the opposing armies as they could. Wolves and big cats attacked with teeth and claws others with hooves horns beaks and talons. Don't forget Sheldon's specialty he was careful to only send the snakes to Dumbledore as Voldemort was a speaker as well. The snakes were loyal to Sheldon but they could be caught and tortured to give up plans.

Sheldon was able to use his time drifting abilities so there were always guards and every one got a full nights rest. The other two armies couldn't boast that they sent out new guards every two hours that were swiftly taken down by the beasts that waited in the shadows.

The fighting began again at dawn this time Sheldon's army was truly the superior force it could now completely encircle the other two armies and it did just that. Then the circle slowly began to tighten shoving Dumbledore's and Voldemort's armies together in one frightening mass. And in a tribute to stupidity instead of the two smaller armies banding together to stop the larger force. The two small armies decided to make Sheldon's job much easier and fought each other with a single-mindedness that would have made Sheldon laugh if people weren't dieing in droves from pure stupidity.

It was child's play for Sheldon's army to start rounding them up and slaughtering them. Curses and hexes were flying along with arrows and magically enchanted daggers. Sheldon was once again back in full glory sword in one hand a curse shinning on the other with the occasional lightening bolt or fire ball thrown in for good measure.

His army slowly ground theirs to pieces. Sheldon was very happy that the original estimate of losing half his troops was drastically wrong. It might have turned out that way if the other two armies had bound together but they stubbornly refused to do so. In turn signing their own death warrants.

By mid afternoon there were about a hundred death eaters left to about a hundred and fifty Light supporters. Sheldon had only lost about a hundred total not counting those that had been successfully turned. It was in this time that Sheldon finally got a glimpse of those had had been hunting.

Dumbledore held a sword in one hand and a wand in the other like Sheldon had done earlier. It was obvious that Dumbledore was dependent on the wand so Sheldon immediately started plotting ways of getting his wand away from him it would be down to a physical battle.

Voldemort however was only fighting with magic his distaste of muggles going so far as to include a weapon that could save him. Unlike Dumbledore though he was not dependent on his wand for magic. Sheldon could sense his wandless spells lacked most of the power of the spells he cast with a wand he was still dangerous. Sheldon knew if he got Voldemort's wand he would at least take away Voldemort's power to cast Unforgivables which would help.

Neither of his supreme opponents used the elements so Sheldon knew that power was his alone. He slowly moved towards them going to Voldemort first.

Words were not spoken the only thing that passed between them was a mocking bow and curses began to trade back and forth. Sheldon was just testing him mocking him even. Sheldon knew he was the stronger force, but his Slytherin side warned him that power was not every thing Voldemort was cunning ruthless and pure evil. He knew better then to underestimate him.

So they battled back and forth a small win a slight victory there. Nothing was clear until Voldemort made a slight error. Sheldon had sent a fire ball at him and the shield he had thrown up carried a flaw. It only protected his person not anything else. His wand ignited the volatile phoenix feather core exploding and melting within seconds before he could even think about a spell to save it.

This enraged the volatile Slytherin who then began to throw as much energy as he could into eradicating the Shadow daemon in front of him.

This rage was what Sheldon had been waiting for when a person goes into red rage they cannot think or judge their actions as well as they normally could.

Sheldon saw an opening and took it. Starting with a volley of spells followed quickly with a dagger. Voldemort rage feed his shield throw the volley of spells but the shield did not protect against muggle weapons. The dagger went right through it barring itself deep in Voldemort's side.

Now hurt and enraged Voldemort dived for Sheldon who easily side stepped it from all his years of dodging his cousin and his uncle. Before the enraged Dark Lord could get his bearings Sheldon brought down a lightning bolt.

It was like every thing stopped for a moment as Voldemort's smoking corpse hit the ground. Like a gust of wind through the prairie the sounds of battle returned and Sheldon remembered he was only half finished. He had a score to settle.

Not wanting to fool around on the ground anymore, Sheldon took to the air searching for the long silver hair of Dumbledore. The person that had condemned him to hell.

He spotted him and landed next to the old man. Just wanting to have this over with. He didn't even bother to bow he just started throwing curses. He kept up the magic until he got close enough to draw his sword.

Dumbledore was hard pressed beneath the pent up rage in his old student. He met Sheldon's sword with his own. He was so busy concentrating on his sword that he holstered his wand thinking it would be safe. Apparently he hadn't studied shadow daemons well enough.

Wand holsters might be charmed against magical summoning, but telekinesis was something different.

Sheldon had been waiting for Dumbledore to put his wand away as soon as he did Sheldon used his Telekinetic power to get the Headmasters wand. Before Dumbledore could do anything to prevent it Sheldon snapped the pine shaft in half then into quarters.

The anguished howl from Dumbledore caught his attention. Dumbledore throw his sword down after that. Losing a piece of ones soul has a tendency to take the spirit out of a man.

"Harry think what your parents would say?" Dumbledore said obviously trying to get Sheldon to pity him. To bad he chose the way wrong words.

"I wouldn't know Dumbledore. You let my mother die you destroyed my father, kidnapped me and placed me with another family that you feed to the wolves as soon as you got wind of the prophecy. My name is Sheldon Malfoy-Snape and I can proudly say my fathers and my godfather are extremely proud of me. You lose Dumbledore and most people would kill you now but I am not most people now am I." Sheldon would have laughed at the look of hope in Dumbledore's eyes when he learned Sheldon wasn't going to kill him. He had to work very hard not to because it was such a deadly serious topic.

"Oh don't look so hopeful, just because you won't die doesn't mean you will not suffer." Then Sheldon placed his hand on the headmaster's forehead and said a few words in the lyrical language of the shadow Daemon. He was making up a spell on the spot but his gut told him it would work.

He got some conformation when Dumbledore passed out after the last word was spoken. Sheldon was finally able to lift his head and cheek the progress of his army. He was able to see that there was only a few pockets of resistant no more then two dozen opponents were left. Alten saw Sheldon collapse after he looked around a slow smile creeping on his face. They had won it was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon woke to bright sunlight shining through the canvas cover of a tent. As soon as he opened his eyes he was immediately assaulted by a gaggle of people. Then a stern female voice said, "Give him some space he has just exhausted himself. You coming in and upsetting him wont help."

Sheldon couldn't help but smile that was the same Madame Pomfrey he remembered. "Same old Poppy and I bet if I told you I felt fine you wouldn't believe me for a second?"

"That's right mister I see you too much as it is. Now that all this is over can we try and keep our visits purely social. I don't want to see you for treatment for at least a year young man." She said but Sheldon could hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Can I at least ask how everything turned out?" Sheldon practically begged.

"You deserve to know that much fine but I want every one out in an hour he needs his rest." Poppy answered

"Thanks Poppy." Sheldon said. Then he turned to his friends, "So what happened?"

"We won we took a few prisoners but the death toll was very high on their side. For us things went better then could be imagined. We lost fifty soldiers altogether that were either too far gone or didn't want to be turned. A further three hundred were turned. Roughly a thousand was treated for moderate to sever injuries but they are all well on their way to recovery. You passed out from magical exhaustion you have pushed yourself to hard and for to long." His brother told him. Sheldon could sense the change in him.

"How many do I know that were turned? I can sense you are but your closer then the others and its blotting out my sense." Sheldon asked.

"Let's just say you are going to have a lot of company in immortality." Draco said dodging the question.

"Nice try but how many and who?" Sheldon pressed.

"Alright Me, Blaise, Theo, Ginny, Neville, Fred because of injuries and George because of Fred, Pansy, Father and Dad." Draco counted off.

"It would have been easier to say who wasn't," Sheldon observed clinically. "What about Sirius he wasn't on your list."

"He was turned but not into a vampire, Lupin turned him into a werewolf he will live longer then your average wizard but he is not immortal. Remus switched to our side as soon as we started fighting. Apparently he wanted to go with us in the first place but Dumbledore literally had him chained into the dungeons for his own protection." Draco explained. "Oh and another thing Ayessa was the one who turned all of us. She said it was a favor to you. You are bound to her through the blood you gave and she bound us to her. She is the common link every one of us is now your family Ayessa included."

"I have to ask something," Blaise said from next to Draco "What did you do to Dumbledore? No one could tell."

"I made up a curse I bound his magic permanently and burnt the memory of power in his mind then I twisted his speech so that no one will ever listen to him again. He will never be able to manipulate someone like he did Neville and me." Sheldon explained.

"Perfect Sheldon." He heard his father say as Severus entered the tent. "I couldn't think of a better punishment for someone like Dumbledore."

It was around this time that Poppy came back shooing all but one out. Mercury and midnight blue wings rustled as Alten settled on the bed next to Sheldon. "Are you ready my love to face eternity with me?"

"Forever and eternity." Sheldon replied then pulled the elder shadow Daemon down for a lingering kiss, the doorway to eternity.

A/N well there it is one finished story I know the ending was a little rushed.

For all those that have my story on alert now would be the time to review and tell me how i did. If you are just stumbling onto this story please review anyway I want to hear your opinions even if it has been years since this was posted.

I want to thank my loyal reviewers who stuck with me through this thing. This is the first story that I have ever managed to finish so I really hope you liked it

Well so long and thank you for bearing with me through this story I hope it was worth your time if it was tell me, if it wasn't tell me so I can make my next story better.


End file.
